


我们之上的浪潮

by galilee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Antifascist Steve, Atheism, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bread and Roses, Communist Bucky, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, Great Depression, M/M, Mental Instability, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, POV Multiple, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Racism, Sam Has Issues, Self Harm, Sex Toys, Socialist Steve, Socialist Steve ftw, Solidarity Forever, Suicide Attempt, steve pining, unionism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galilee/pseuds/galilee
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯寻找着死亡，而这个难以触及的混蛋到处躲着他。他久久地盯着墙壁，他和幽灵谈话，他吸很多大麻。他有个在人行道上卖各种玩意儿的无家可归的朋友。他吃油腻的汉堡和烧烤味的薯片。他还为神盾局工作，为什么他妈的不呢？但他无意间也找回了一些东西：共产主义，性，以及不屈的、不可摧毁的、不可理喻的这世上唯一像他一样的疯子，巴基·巴恩斯。---或者：从布鲁克林大桥纵身一跃；参加一趟横贯欧洲的公路之旅；把最好的朋友抵在墙上干；以及为了上帝和马克思而战。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. 我们之上的浪潮，或：所有奇怪的开场

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobst_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobst_r/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Waves Above Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801256) by [lobst_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobst_r/pseuds/lobst_r). 



_所有遗骸_

一切都从大海开始又以大海结束，这个故事也不例外。 

在那彼此拍击、彼此追逐的蓝色浪潮下，安息着过去的时代和故事的遗骸，它们在那不断冲刷着海岸的泡沫下絮语。它们喜欢谈论大饥荒，闲聊着那个年代的土豆皮和瘦骨伶仃的腿，以及啮咬、啃食和哀鸣。那让我们的植物根部溃烂的疫病也在这浪潮下低语，召唤着，于是我们走向它，因为我们永远也学不会止步不前。

啊，大海*，你的潮水涌动得多么轻柔啊，在你的咸涩的海水和眼泪的怀抱里，那些结实的木头的船，那些烧着煤炭的钢铁的船，它们轰鸣着但又多么渺小。

小小的莎拉·罗杰斯， 看看她吧，看她那一身漂亮的行头。她在浪潮里沉浮着，喃喃自语：“基督与我同在，基督在我之前，基督在我之后，基督在我之中，基督在我之下，基督在我之上。”她轻声说着，小小的莎拉。

啊，大海，无垠的大海*，所有的遗骸，所有的故事，他们都是你的、都是你的。 

小小的莎拉，看看她吧。她的丈夫奔赴战场了，她穿着潮湿的汗衫，眼睛干涩，而她隐约感知到了腹中一个小小生命的迹象。 

一切都从大海开始又以大海结束，这个故事也不例外。 

*

他醒来时周围什么也没有。 

窗外油漆锃亮的小轿车鸣着喇叭，广告牌闪动变换着。行人们对着方块状的电话机讲话，踩着塑胶鞋底从人行道上匆匆而过。在他的公寓里，厨房的橱柜储存着各种各样的罐头、袋装和盒装食品，冰箱里藏着玉米棒、预先切成薄片的鸡胸肉和一罐罐的淡啤酒。 

有时，当他伸出手触摸那些光滑的花岗岩的家具表面，或者指节掠过那张他们送给他的光泽喑哑的皮沙发时，那双大手会颤抖起来。他觉得其实是自己被送给了这些东西和这套公寓——现代化的家具、闪着金属光泽的厨房、盆栽的棕榈树，它们多么相衬啊，却要忍受无家可归的他。

而那面盾牌被他们挂在墙上，一尘不染、闪闪发光，如同美术馆的镇馆展品。

从冰层中回到现实世界的第三天，他在双腿间并拢双手祈祷他们再把他放回去。

*

莎拉，小小的莎拉·罗杰斯，她有个小男孩但是没了丈夫。

小男孩，看着我，看着你妈妈，我爱你和你的全部，你听到了吗？我爱你的脚趾、你凸出的肋骨和你夜里的咳嗽，耶稣、圣母和圣约瑟啊，我居然爱你夜里的咳嗽，因为听到它们我才放下心来，你正好好得在我身边呢，你的存在是真实的。

外面的世界在翻腾，街道上异乡的口音吵吵嚷嚷，煤气灯光线昏暗，人们吐着脏兮兮的肺里的痰。对于那些生而弱小、好奇的人，对于那些出生在尘土、贫穷和温暖的怀抱里的人，这个世界上没有仁慈可言。

小小的莎拉，累得腰酸背疼，站着打起了瞌睡，手上的活还没停下，心里一团乱麻。她要去哪儿呢？她怎么结账呢？面包、黄油、盐、炖卷心菜还有一点布什米尔威士忌。女人靠自己的双手只能这样过活。她双臂瘦削、嘴唇扁平，她高昂着头，既骄傲又恐惧。

小男孩，看着我，看着你的妈妈。永远别让他们因为你鞋子上的洞、裤子膝盖上的破损和你吃的饭菜而瞧不起你。你该瞧不起他们，瞧不起那些踩在我们直不起来的腰上的人。他们踩在工人们的背上，让他们干田里的农活、工厂的重活和扫烟囱的脏活。没有我们，他们就一无所有；没有我们，他们就会跌落尘埃。

莎拉·罗杰斯，一个成年女人，她有个小男孩但是没了丈夫。她唱着，她问着：这世上还有什么比个体更微薄？但是工会给我们力量。你看她，小小的莎拉正牵着她的男孩的手来来回回地走，唱着：“团结一致到永远，团结一致到永远，团结一致到永远，因为工会给我们力量！”

小男孩，看着我，看着你妈妈，我爱你和你的全部，你听到了吗？ 

*

三个月后，他们举办了一场慈善义演，邀请他为荣誉嘉宾。 

神盾局为他提供了一件定制的黑色无尾礼服，搭配的那双鞋子有点挤脚。他们还往他的公寓送了一个理发师，修剪他脖颈上的头发。这是他被他们从冰层里硬拉出来以后的第一次公开亮相，好让公众们看看这个刚被挖掘出来的国家珍宝。这个身披星条旗的男人健康地活着呢！

他向陪他到豪华轿车的特工微笑着，并且一路上始终保持着微笑，尽管他只是一个人坐在车后座上。走红毯时经过了一阵闪光灯和发出震耳欲聋的欢叫的人群，他微笑得脸颊酸疼。而当他被安置在一张桌边，被小声的议论、指指点点和探究的目光包围时，他已经对此麻木了。

他遇见了一些很有魅力的女性，还有霍华德·史塔克的儿子安东尼和他的同伴罗德上校。他还碰到了纽约市长和数不清的参议员，甚至见到了总统。总统握着他的手，嗓音低沉，说着些毫无内容的客套话，咧嘴大笑但没什么诚意。

他尝试着吃了几口摆在他面前的六道菜，甚至还很适时地笑了几声。余光里他看到了守在出口的特工们。他们摆弄着藏在套装下的武器，眼神有条不紊地搜索着宏伟的舞厅。 

回去的路上他也一直微笑着。 

他们把他送回公寓后，他径直进了那个宽敞的、铺着瓷砖的卫生间，然后锁上了门。他往浴缸里放满微温的水，摸上去刚刚好。然后从架子上拿了把剃胡刀钻进浴缸，身上还穿着那件定制礼服。

轻缓的水声使他平静下来。他抬起左手手腕，沿着发蓝的血管割了条直线，他的手很稳，割得很深。他感到一些隐约的痛感和随之而来的愉悦，这疼痛让他三个月来第一次感到有些激动。然后他又割开了自己的右手腕，手指在沾着血的刀刃上有点打滑。

他慢慢地滑到漂着一团粉色血雾的水中，终于不再微笑了，同时感到一种纯粹的宁静。 

当第二天的阳光从浴室洁净的白色窗帘流淌进来时，他醒了过来。他的皮肤湿冷粗糙，指尖发皱。浴缸里的水呈现出清澈的红色，颇像他冰箱里放着的那种时髦果汁，水温也早就在他昏迷的几个小时里变得冰凉。而他手腕上的两条细长的伤口已经在愈合了。

一声可怕的、难堪的哽咽几乎要冲出他的喉咙，他赶紧沉到水底把它吞回去。浴缸里的水在他嘴里留下一种类似金属的苦涩味道。他最终坐了起来，把水放干，然后用热水冲掉可能留下来的一切痕迹。 

*

哦，莎拉，小小的莎拉·罗杰斯，你已经尝试着在这个世界生活过了，你发现它并不完美。

你的小男孩，还发着烧但是眼神明亮，像鸟一样脆弱但是比兽皮更坚韧。每一夜，浪潮都可能会带走他，但是你还坚守着，以你的全部生命。你坚守着他，低语着，你是我的脉搏*，我身体的脉搏，看着你妈妈吧。看看她吧。

莎拉，小小的莎拉，你身上的衣服，胃里的面包，为你提供了一点宁静的住所，一眨眼、一秒钟，它们可能就会消失。你的人生是多么廉价啊，我们都是这样廉价。 

*

在那次失败的一周后，他又试了一次。 

这次他把水温调高了一些，不再用剃胡刀而是用一把锋利的菜刀将伤口切得更深更长。这一次，他昏迷了足够久，以至于可以做个长长的梦。 

在他的海中安眠的漫长岁月与他的童年之间，是他的战争年代。无论是那荣耀的、阳光普照的日子，还是那雨雪纷飞的、灰蒙蒙的、看不清远方的日子，如果他真说得上有过快乐的时光，那就是那些日子了。至少在他的梦里是这样的。 

他不介意流血伤亡，或是空气中烧焦的肉的味道。他不介意成堆的尸体、尿和恐惧混杂的臭味。他甚至不介意巴基眼睛里偶尔闪过的憔悴。 

至少他的梦里是这样的。 

他醒来时，医院的仪器正嗡嗡作响，护士的手推车发出嘈杂声音。他的双手，裹着厚厚的绷带，被铐在床上。尼古拉斯·弗瑞坐在一张硬邦邦的木头椅子上，表情冷淡、老练。他那只独眼瞟向他，瞪了他一会儿。 

他再次把眼睛闭上，徘徊在意识模糊的边缘，想在那个梦消失前追上它。那时他们在树林里的什么地方，夜间的冰霜正在冬日温暖的太阳下融化，巴基温暖的身体靠着他，佩姬·卡特在他的速写本里微笑，他是那么心满意足。他多么满足啊。他呼出的白气在空气中旋转着结成美丽的晶体。 

至少在他的梦里是这样的。 

他再次醒来的时候，弗瑞已经走了。但是他想说什么再清楚不过：他的死亡是不被允许的。 

*

你看他，莎拉，看看你那生命的脉搏*。他走路时低着头，眼神茫然。你的小男孩，他已经长大了，长成了他自己，然后成为了别的人。战争把他的灵魂扯碎了，他空虚而孤独，彻底的孤独。 

啊，小小的莎拉，看看你的小男孩。他站在横跨纽约东河的钢索大桥上，像你教他的那样喃喃地祈祷着：“基督与我同在，基督在我之前，基督在我之后，基督在我之中，基督在我之下，基督在我之上。”他为自己灵魂中的空洞祈祷着，为下一次的旅程祈祷着。愿他找到他渴望的东西，愿他找到他渴望的冰层。

看看他，莎拉·罗杰斯，看看你的小男孩。只要下落几百英尺的距离，他就能回到浪潮中，回到那些遗骸和故事中间。 

一切都从大海开始又以大海结束，这个故事也不例外。 

_空白_

她负责监视他。 

弗瑞把从不同观察点拍下的视频发给了她，晚上还很早的时候，她就在平板上看这些视频。布鲁克林大桥，全长1595.5英尺，交通繁忙，中央的人行步道上行人们在惬意的午后阳光里漫步。 

然后一个身影出现了，展开四肢从大桥上跳了下去。几秒钟的功夫就不见了。 

娜塔莉亚回放视频，把画面放大，直到那个毫无特征的人影显露出灰白面孔和反射着阳光的金发。史蒂芬·G·罗杰斯，闭着眼睛，背绷得像一张弓，四肢显然在他自己的掌控之中。他的第三次自杀尝试以一条腿骨折、肋骨骨折和严重的脑部创伤告终。他追逐的死亡的甜蜜阴影，仍然触不可及。 

厄斯金的血清保守了诺言。 

在另外一个视频中，娜塔莉亚把视频放大到可以读出罗杰斯的唇语。罗杰斯似乎在不停地祈祷着，眉头微皱，神情专注于他下落的中心。 

娜塔莉亚把她的平板放到一边，打开了一瓶苏维浓葡萄酒，用微波炉加热吃剩的水饺。她哼着歌，注视着在微波炉里旋转的盘子，酒在高脚杯里轻柔地晃动着。 

*

她决定用她常用的方法接近他。 

她穿上浅桃红色的上衣，中等长度的牛仔短裙和让她保持在自然身高的平底芭蕾鞋。她把红发绾成一个随意的发髻，薄薄地涂上一层玫瑰粉的口红，效果很好。 

男人们对她的反应简直是滑稽的。他们都倾向于低估她，盯着她的乳沟以为接收到了暗示，理所当然地欣赏着她甜美的笑容。于是在某些时刻，他们就会不顾忌她的存在，越过她与别人交谈。 

保持低调、不给人留下印象是间谍活动的关键。在这个世界上，人们对女人的身体评头论足像在评估待售的牛，娜塔莉亚刚好足够漂亮来取悦他们，但又没什么特征让人们一眼认出来。 

她计划在罗杰斯晨跑时和他相遇。 

她的左肩上压着一个装满心理学课本的书包，手里还艰难地拿着三杯超大杯拿铁。他像一阵风似地从她身边掠过，身材高大，肩膀宽阔，而且相比一个普通的慢跑者来说，跑得有点太快了。他根本没有撞到她，甚至几乎没有碰到她，但她还是绊了一下，一杯咖啡掉在了地上。她嘴里咒骂着。

“哦，天哪，这不算什么，别管我了，”她絮絮叨叨地说着，音量不大不小。她还在脑海里短暂复习了一下她睡前仔细听过的玛格丽特·卡特50年代的录音。她拿着另外两个杯子，吃力地弯着腰，四肢显得那么僵硬、笨拙。

毫无意外，罗杰斯急忙转身回来帮助她。三个星期过去了，他的步态没有一丝受过伤的痕迹，有力而坚定。然而他的神情让她怔了一下。他脸上的那种表情，属于那种充满仇恨的男人。这种仇恨压抑但是沸腾着，烧光了所有从那漫长的冰下时光残存下来的感情。这一切和他那只汗津津的大手多么格格不入啊。他的大手帮助她稳稳当当地站了起来。

“哦，谢谢你。”娜塔莉亚边说边调整了一下书包的带子，咧嘴笑着，牙齿闪着光。他没有以同等的热情回应她，只是微微点了点头，他的身体仿佛缠绕着某种紧张感。

他不肯和她讲话，在这种情况下不会。 

“嗯，你要来一杯豆奶拿铁吗，这两杯都没加糖。”她笑容淡了一些，眉毛因为关切而向上扬起。“当然，如果你愿意的话。”

“好的，女士，谢谢你。”他停顿了一会儿，扬起嘴角假笑了一下，心不在焉地客套着。

“好吧，还从来没有人这么叫过我，这是第一次。”她把他们的杯子碰在一起，开玩笑似的敬他，然后从塑料杯盖口小口地啜饮起来。“娜塔莉，很高兴认识你。”

“詹姆斯，”罗杰斯回答道，他的目光向下，在她的臀部曲线停留了一会。然后他神情严肃地握了握她的手。

*

她知道他现在还没有彻底尽兴。 

他额头上的汗慢慢凉了下来，但奇怪的是，他对占据了大半个上午的激烈性爱反应平淡。娜塔丽娅稍稍喘了口气，她能听见自己的喘息声，眼睛也睁得大大的，流露出她从未感到过的惊讶。

她朝他的方向蜷缩着，腿微微弯曲。她的身体苍白无瑕，只有几道细细的发白的伤疤，隐藏在她起伏的身体轮廓中。谁知道如果没有那些整形、增强和训练，她看起来会是什么样子。她可能还是那个身材干瘪的伏尔加格勒小姑娘，瘦长而笨拙。也许她会随着时间的流逝和对巧克力和图拉姜饼的喜爱而变得矮胖。

她的身体就像一块光秃秃的石板，为了特定目的而雕琢得既诱人又毫无特点。 

她的手慢慢向下滑过起伏的乳房，到达双腿之间，往那湿热的入口浸入一根手指，然后两根。她没有感到疼痛，甚至在激烈的性交中都没有感觉出他的尺寸。她抬起头，瞥了一眼顶灯旁故障的摄像头。

在他冲澡的时候，她迅速地换掉了那个摄像头，还在比较合适的位置安装了几个新的。告别的时候，她微笑着，做着些小动作，让自己看起来紧张兮兮的，只是为了不让那像斗篷一样罩住她的麻木和茫然那么明显。

罗杰斯附和着，但他的目光始终没有与她的相遇。那缠绕在他肩背上的紧绷感在他高潮后曾短暂地消失过，现在它似乎又回来了。

*

娜塔莉亚想到了身体。一些肉块，奇迹般得被脊椎、神经系统和肌肉纤维连接和支撑起来。一块空白的石板被赋予了意义，被世界上所有沉重的目光刻上花纹。

*

她提交了报告，并与另一名特工交接监视工作。

在没有任务的日子里，她重新观看了那些视频。她一边从一个有缺口的杯子里喝茶，一边等着备用电话里巴顿的短信。有时，她会试着用振动棒，或者用僵硬的手指摩擦阴蒂，但只能感觉到两腿间慢慢汇聚起来的潮湿，于是她放弃了。一种几乎可以触摸的挫败感在她的胸膛中生长着。

罗杰斯显然把他们的相遇当作了某种提示，因为从5月19日开始，他几乎每天都把女人带回家。有时一天带回两个或三个，而在25号星期四那天，他带回家六个。

监控显示他的浴室、客厅和厨房没什么活动迹象。罗杰斯会把他邀请的女人直接带到卧室，那里现在放着一大盒半空的避孕套。另一名特工报告了他的网上购物情况，那时娜塔莉亚正潜伏在塔什干，等待着迅速赶来的接应。后来她发现那是一名开着辆破旧卫星601汽车的中年出租车司机。

她稍微有点惊讶于他使用互联网的能力，之前她还以为他不会用呢。 

观看罗杰斯的性爱监控视频很快就变得索然无味。他的做爱流程就像他的晨跑一样，带着一种愤怒——这愤怒没有什么目标却从未消退过。极少数情况下，他会让他的性爱伙伴跨坐在他的身上，但更多时候，他让她们跪趴着，从后面干她们。

娜塔莉亚很确定，每次他都闭着眼睛。 

*

梦里的她是个普通的棕色头发的女人，穿着不合身的衣服，在俄罗斯的某个地方和一个普通的男人做爱。她会仰着头，欣喜若狂地叫着：“我爱你！*”

高潮会在她体内像强烈镇静剂一样向四肢扩散。她的头脑会一片混乱，她会感到放松和舒适，同时感到刺痛和不知所措。

这个娜塔莉亚，这个有个秃顶丈夫的矮胖、乏味的女人，是她本可以成为的娜塔莉亚。 

这个娜塔莉亚，享受着世界上最棒的性爱。 

*

六月初，她又遇到了罗杰斯。

在从顿河河畔罗斯托夫返程去马赛的路上，她在途经的布达佩斯见到了巴顿。她感到一种罕见的平静，就像一群群霍克洛玛小鸟轻轻落在她肩上，一群金色的、红色的装饰品。她甚至在飞机上睡了一两个小时。

而在回家的路上，她接到了弗瑞的电话，只好改变路线前往私人医院。罗杰斯又一次自杀失败了。这次，他直接割开了自己的股动脉。

“他那该死的神奇身体又一次帮了我们。”弗瑞告诉她，“你必须在明天之前重新评估他的身体状况。”

似乎没有什么可评估的。罗杰斯昏迷着，脸色苍白，一动不动。他的眼白显示出眼睑没有完全合上。娜塔莉亚对着神态不赞成的医务人员亮出了她的神盾局徽章，然后坐在了一个塑料访客椅子上，双手交叉，耐心地等着。

她等了41分钟零几秒，罗杰斯才开始动弹。刚开始他的眼神有些茫然，动了动嘴唇，像是要喊出一个单词，也许是一个名字。然后他的目光犀利起来，转向她，并立刻认出了她。

他们互相打量了一会儿。

然后罗杰斯张开嘴，声音难听嘶哑：“也许为你工作他妈得还不错。”

娜塔莉亚递给他一杯冰片，然后用一把小镊子夹起几片放在他干燥的嘴唇之间。他的手脚都被牢牢地绑在了床上。“很好，”她温和地说。

罗杰斯吮吸着冰，转过头去。

*

她梦见自己在跳舞。 

她的动作那么优雅、充满控制感。当她踮起脚尖，向上伸展双手时，她那副空白的身体的每一处肌肉都绷紧了。 

偶尔她会允许自己想象她的身体曾经属于她，只属于她。但这样的时光并不存在于她那有缺口的记忆里，而没有记忆，连想象也难以进行。

在罗杰斯正式同意加入神盾局担任美国队长的三天后，巴顿给她打了电话。他讲了好几个小时，描述着他吃的食物，漫长的潜伏时光和因为背着弓箭打埋伏而酸痛的肩膀。

她透过纯棉内衣抚摸着自己，轻轻地呻吟了起来。 

_裂缝_

该死的早上六点半，杜尼已经起床了。他坐在睡袋里，把他糟糕的打弯的脊骨靠在那面满是尿渍的墙上。这个寒碜的住处是他昨晚找到的。晚秋的太阳仍然该死的亮，被全球变暖搞昏了头，他妈的还以为这是春天呢。

他缓缓地吞下去一些昨天剩下的苏打水，给自己卷了一卷早餐烟，然后继续小心地把他的玩意儿们摆在睡垫周围。只能用一只手做这些当然做得很慢。但现在他已经做了40年了，而且做得很好。真是谢谢你啊，总统先生。

他清点着他的玩意儿们，从左数到右。

这儿有他1971年获得的陆军荣誉勋章，蓝丝带上有一块淡黄色的污迹。还有来自塔吉特百货的三双崭新袜子，是几个月前别人给他的，一双荧光黄的，一双绿色圆点的，还有一双亮粉色的。袜子旁边是他已故的叔叔米哈伊的金腕表，产自维也纳，从罗马尼亚带到美国。

他还有两件更好的东西，一套瓷鸟俑和一个空的银质烟盒，虽然明显是假银的，但是很漂亮。他把广告海报用胶带粘在纸板上，上面是他用自己颇为自豪的字体写的“去他妈的政府”。

在早高峰开始前，杜尼已经习惯了那些路过的上班族和鸣着喇叭的小轿车。但今天这美好的早晨是从他妈的美国队长停在他的临时小卖铺前开始的。美国队长正读着他那引以为豪的纸板海报。

他们短暂地对视了一会儿，杜尼喷出一口烟雾，眯着眼睛看向太阳。真令人失望，美国队长脱掉他那套爱国紧身衣之后看起来不怎么起眼。他穿着运动裤和一件卫衣，戴着兜帽，一副无精打采的样子。但那确实是他。哦该死的，杜尼从88年起就没再吸过一次海洛因，搞得现在他的脑子都清醒了。真有点遗憾。

“腕表多少钱？”

“啊好吧，好吧，好吧，这块表可是有段历史的，我开不出价。你知道的，我叔公带着它跨过了大西洋。它有情感价值。这是无价的，你懂我的意思。它本身也足够贵重，你懂的。” 

美国队长扬起眉毛，他没有笑。他当然知道如何讨价还价：“我给你20美元。”

“哦这可是在侮辱人，你不是个大人物吗，嗯？不是吗？”

“25美元，为了它的情感价值。” 

“加到50我们再谈。” 

他们又对视了一会儿，然后美国队长在他那排整齐的物品前蹲下来，一个接一个地看。他真是个大块头。杜尼不记得还在哪见过这么大的块头，当年和他一起在岘港服役的沃尔特·摩根可能差不多。至少在他零星的记忆中是这样的。

“袜子多少钱？”

“免费给你。在你打那些仗的时候，我的爱国义务就是得让你的脚暖和点，不是吗？” 

美国队长哼了一声，不是轻轻的那种，而是一声让鼻子都皱起来的哼。他拿出一张50美元钞票递给杜尼，然后在他对面坐下来，抓起那包散烟丝和烟纸。杜尼吸烟可没有什么让自己更健康点的小窍门。如果癌症找上他，那可再好不过了。

杜尼朝他挥了挥那只残疾的胳膊。队长怔了一下。之后他给自己也卷了一支烟。他们坐在一起吸烟，而人行道上开始挤满上班族，他们匆匆忙忙，拿着咖啡，紧攥着手机，好像那玩意儿是他们的救生索。

“听着！你们！放弃你的工作！停止资本主义的生产方式！你不欠老板任何东西！”

美国队长向他看去，然后他咧开嘴，笑得像个疯子。他最后一次用力吸了一口软塌塌的烟，把它在人行道上摁灭。然后他清了清嗓子，和杜尼一起吼了起来。杜尼花了一分钟才听出来这位人们的好队长正在唱歌。

“团结一致到永远，团结一致到永远，团结一致到永远，因为工会给我们力量！”

“你根本就不会唱歌，”杜尼对他说，但他笑得都喘不上气了。“这太可怕了，太可怕了。我宁愿回到越南也不想一大早就听到你的鬼哭狼嚎。”

美国队长没有停下来，他现在站了起来，看着路人的脸，唱着跑调的歌：“我们能摧毁他们傲慢的权力，我们能获得我们宝贵的自由，只要我们明白工会给我们力量！”

现在有些路人停了下来，拿着花哨的手机摄影拍照，并很快就汇集成了人群。一个穿着棕褐色细高跟鞋的女人几乎踩到了米哈伊叔叔的手表上。杜尼开始把东西塞回他的帆布背包，他骂骂咧咧的，因为东西放不进去，有一些零部件还松动了。对一个从80年代起就一直无家可归的人来说，他的东西实在太多了。

当他单手把睡袋卷起来，用断肢压着时，美国队长决定停下来。

“你想来点汉堡吗？” 

*

队长挑的那家汉堡连锁店不让杜尼进去，于是他就在外面等着那个大个子点餐。这得花一点时间，杜尼就用来重新整理他的物品和重新叠他的睡垫。

队长买了整整10个熏肉汉堡，他们就坐在餐厅门口的人行道上吃。工作人员两次探出头来，但该死的美国队长这时候没戴帽子，好认得很。

“你想跟我聊聊你的战争吗？” 

“你想听越南？”杜尼被熏肉汉堡噎住了，然后他笑了起来。“这是头一次，伙计，我敢肯定这是头一次。”

“是啊，是啊，为什么不呢？我想听听。”队长已经狼吞虎咽了五个汉堡，嘴上全是油，他又看了杜尼一眼。奇怪的是，他的眼神里兴味索然，就好像刚刚他压根没度过一个快乐、晴朗又充满活力的早晨。

“我可不知道该跟你说什么，伙计。” 

杜尼咽下最后一口，撑得简直要吐出来了。这感觉不太好，但他已经习惯了这种在一段时间啥也吃不上之后大吃特吃。说实话，他并不想谈他的战争。他几乎不去想它，至少不会有意识地想。而他已经在华盛顿的大街上坐了二十年了，现在很擅长无视那些了。

无视大街上人们投来的怒视、嘲笑和侮辱。 

“听着，伙计，安静一会儿，好吗？” 

美国队长点点头，拆开了另一个汉堡的包装纸。他吃完以后，杜尼带着他走了几个街区，来到一个更安静的小巷。一个老家伙带着他巨大的行李在垃圾桶旁边打盹。当杜尼意识到自己可能和那个睡觉的老汉一个年纪的时候，他笑了笑。这可真是光阴似箭。

他从自己的背包里掏出最后一点大麻烟，相当不错的印度大麻。这些天他也就吸了这点毒，当然，是除了酗酒和抽烟以外。美国队长默默地看着他，对周围的环境毫不关心。杜尼点着大麻烟递给他，他一言不发地接过。

“吸过这么好的吗？” 

队长摇了摇头，深深地吸了一口烟：“不，我他妈的忙着自杀，从来没有时间做这个。”他急促地呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛。“就在今天早上，我想，史蒂夫，既然他们不允许你马上去死，那不如去交点朋友，去了解一些人。”

两个人都沉默了一会儿，睡在行李后面的那个人打起了呼噜。

“所以你看到了我，无聊的老杜尼，然后你就想，哦，那个可怜的老家伙看起来糟透了，我得去买他叔公的腕表？”

队长把烟递给杜尼，什么也没说。 

“听着，队长，史蒂夫，该死的越南和你一点关系也没有，但我告诉你，我带着微笑和我对国家的全部忠诚去了那，然后我回来了，他妈的，他妈的——”杜尼猛吸了一口，又把烟递回去，队长用他贪婪的被烟草熏黄的手指接过。“我回来了，我失去了所有的东西。所有的。但这他妈的不关你的事。” 

杜尼突然之间生气极了。这个国家偶像，这个健康和美丽的象征，就这样闯入了他的日常生活，像只水蛭一样吸着他最后一点大麻。杜尼用烟头捅了捅这家伙，咕哝了几声。他突然累得说不出话来。

“我也就只能享受它一两分钟，然后它就从我的身体系统里消失了。”美国队长又闭上了眼睛，从鼻子里喷出烟雾。“好吧，伙计，我告诉你，我希望我已经死了。我希望我从来没有参加过战争。我希望我能在1934年死于肺炎。”

“你他妈的干嘛跟我说这些，伙计？你怎么了？”杜尼不想听这些，该死的神圣的上帝啊，说实话他一点也不想听。

“如果我死了，至少我能和巴基在一起。这难道算不上什么吗。这难道算不上什么吗？” 

“别说了，伙计，别说了。” 

美国队长抽起烟来，他的眼睛充血而疲惫。他不再试图说什么，他们坐在那里听着另一个不幸的老家伙的鼾声。另一个从社会体系的裂缝里跌出来的不幸的人。

从那该死的裂缝里直直跌出来的人。 

*

几天后，美国队长又突然出现，把他从甜蜜的睡眠中叫醒。他因为晨跑满身是汗，在他对面坐下，手已经在忙着卷烟了。

杜尼喝着他的健怡可乐，咳嗽了几声，吐了一口。他的声音因为叫喊、也因为用得少而有些沙哑：“早上好，华盛顿D.C.！多么生机勃勃的一天啊！”

“听着，你愿意住在我的空卧室里吗？”

杜尼几乎又把他的宝贝可乐吐出来了，他肯定他的眼睛都要从眼窝里鼓出来了。“你他妈的在哄我吗？”

队长只是吸了一口烟，看着他，眼神冷淡。

*大海、脉搏原文为爱尔兰语  
*我爱你原文为俄语


	2. 平静的鱼缸和中间立场

_干燥的陆地_

史蒂夫剃了头。 

他先给杜尼剃，因为他那扎了十年的马尾辫已经变成了纠结缠绕的一团，橡皮发圈随意地嵌在其中。他把他们俩都剃得像剥皮鸡蛋一样秃，把神盾局配发公寓的浴室弄得到处都是黏在一起的头发。他最终用淋浴管冲走它们。

然后他穿着湿透的卡其裤在厨房吧台坐下，半小时内吸完了三根大麻烟。

巴基，这个讨厌鬼，在他对面坐下，摘掉军帽，幸灾乐祸地笑着。史蒂夫简直想打他，但他只是摸了摸自己光秃秃的脑袋:“像是回到了39年，伙计。”

巴基嗤了一声，他那精心梳理的头发散开着，因为史蒂夫向他喷来的烟雾而半闭着眼睛。“是啊，你现在看起来就像个纳粹佬，你这个小混蛋。”

“麦迪逊广场花园，”史蒂夫对杜尼说，没拿烟的手指着巴基，“1939年，两万名纳粹党。那时候是二月，冷得不行，我流感刚好，还在咳嗽。”

巴基嗤笑了一声，手指在硬木柜台上不耐烦地敲着。他的胡子刮得干干净净，下巴上的小坑更明显了。史蒂夫记得自己以前只有仰着头才能看见。

“他差点就死了，这个笨蛋。”巴基眼神严肃，眼睛是一种钢蓝色，属于黄昏多云的天空。“不管怎样，把你的那些战斗都告诉他，说下去。”

“好吧，你要是以为我揍的真是纳粹，那你就错了。”史蒂夫猛吸了一口烟，烟头迅速变短了。他品味着那种直冲大脑的快感。“是共产党。他们没有参与抗议活动，在那儿行纳粹礼呢，‘希特勒万岁！万岁！万岁！’”

“在麦迪逊外面你也可以清楚地听到喊声，”巴基补充道，厌恶地皱起鼻子。“共产党彻头彻尾是斯大林主义的，你明白的，史蒂微。”

“没错，巴克，舞台上还有小孩子在行纳粹礼呢。像我们这样的两个爱尔兰社会主义小伙子能做什么呢？我们参加了8万人的示威游行，让你猜三次，杜尼，猜猜我们撞上了谁。”

史蒂夫转过身来，看着他刚剃了光头的朋友。他正坐在那张漂亮的皮沙发上卷香烟，此刻停下了手。他眯着眼睛看着史蒂夫，长着浓密眉毛的眉头皱着。

“警察！”史蒂夫喊道，“当然是该死的警察！”

杜尼张开嘴，好像要说什么。他把手放在了膝盖上。他的左臂末端是一个圆形的残肢，断在关节下方手掌根的地方。史蒂夫轻轻呼出一口烟，盯着这个奇怪的残肢。

“我来告诉你发生了什么，杜尼，史蒂夫的脑袋被打烂了，他那厚脑壳的左半边需要缝针。我就用剃刀把他的头剃了个精光。”巴基张嘴大笑了起来，史蒂夫真想揍他的下巴。

“没错，杜尼，该死的警察把我的脑袋往地上撞，然后巴基给我缝了针。”

杜尼盯着他，然后点点头，深深地吸了一口气:“对，队长。”

窗外，太阳已经落山，夜空中的月亮像一把苍白的镰刀。它是那么阴冷惨淡，现在的一切都是那么阴冷惨淡。1939年那个一无所有、骨瘦如柴的史蒂夫还喜欢画天空，捕捉那些倾泄的色彩和流逝的时间，手平稳地挥动着，内心平静悠闲。

史蒂夫感到自己脸上的笑容僵住了。他转向巴基。但他已经不见了。

“巴基是个靠不住的混蛋，杜尼。”

那不是真的。巴基曾是史蒂夫唯一能依靠的人。如果他不在他身边，那通常是有理由的。他从来不会让史蒂夫眼巴巴地等着，从来不会。

“随你怎么说，队长。”杜尼看着脚下，嘴角喷出浓浓的烟雾，他的嘴唇翕动的样子像一条陆地上的绝望的鱼。“听着，你想听听关于越南的事吗？”

*

史蒂夫相当喜欢和罗曼诺夫一起工作。

除非任务需要，她从不和他讲话。她也从未尝试谈起他们的初次相遇和她装出来的三次高潮。而且，她似乎以效率为名，和她一起，手头的工作总是比平时完成得快。

他还算高兴他们派了她去带走杜尼。

巴基坐在其中一辆黑色汽车的后座上，史蒂夫爬了进去，对自己的邋遢穿着自嘲地笑了笑，他还穿着昨晚睡觉时穿的运动裤和污迹斑斑的白背心。

“该死的，史蒂夫，你可真不要面子，看看你穿的。”巴基咧嘴笑着，温和而疲惫。他穿着蓝色的军大衣，呼吸时支起来的衣领上结了一层霜。他的膝盖上放着定制的来复枪，指甲下面有一层污垢。

“闭嘴，”史蒂夫对他说，脑袋里晕乎乎地打着转儿。“他们要审问杜尼，因为他们掌控着我，你明白吗？”

“史蒂夫，你这没用的家伙。没人能掌控你，好吗？你现在还有一身肌肉做你的底气，嘿，嘿，史蒂夫，看着我，伙计。”

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，从后视镜里看到了司机投来的眼神。

*

杜尼是个捣蛋鬼。 

史蒂夫站在宽大的有色玻璃窗后，笑个不停，而站在他和罗曼诺夫两侧的安保人员躁动不安地换着站位。“娜塔莉，你听到他说的了吗？你听到了吗？”

罗曼诺夫面无表情。 

在白色的审讯室里，杜尼正在做着生动的手势，飞快地说着话，偶尔停下来咳一咳他的痰，再用一种令人恶心的湿嗒嗒的声音把痰吞下去。“所以，是的，女士，美国队长先生对我这个人非常感兴趣。”

“勒纳先生，你1975年光荣退役，对吗？”

“那可真是够光荣的，女士。约翰逊总统亲自送上一枚闪闪发光的荣誉勋章，十美元卖给你怎样。不错吧？不错吧？”

“在过去的35年里，你参加了7次大型反战抗议活动。”负责问话的特工拿出一个文件夹，里面有照片、模糊的打印照和快拍。照片里的杜尼背着大背包，举着横幅和标语，或是站在人群中，或是坐在人行道上。

“不要战争，要阶级斗争”，史蒂夫从玻璃后读出了标语。

当所有的照片都整整齐齐地摆在桌上后，杜尼笑了。他笑得太厉害了，喉咙里呼哧呼哧地响着，泪水从他那饱经风霜、晒得黝黑的脸上淌下来。他漂亮的、棱角分明的颧骨，没有了头发遮挡，显得很凸出。“瞧，你把我所有的旧照片都翻出来了，我能留着吗？我能留着吗？别见怪，女士，你太正经了，你们都是，该死。”

史蒂夫暗自发笑，看了一眼站在屋子后面的巴基。他笑着，即使在昏暗的蓝光下也显得那么年轻而漫不经心。

“上帝保佑他妈的美利坚！” 杜尼喊着，用他的断臂敲着桌子。

*

“你得多出去走走，史蒂微。”

巴基浅笑着，嘴角扬起，脸颊上露出两个酒窝。他的头发又松又软，顺着突出的眉骨垂到眼睛里。史蒂夫蹲在他的神盾局配发公寓的地板上，每隔几分钟就靠近巴基一点，不敢眨眼。

“你总是这么说，巴克。我已经有过好几个女孩儿了。”

巴基翻了翻眼睛，把头靠在墙上。他的笑容渐渐灿烂起来，变得亲切又熟悉。史蒂夫仍然不敢眨眼。在橘色的夜灯下，巴基穿着在码头工作时那件破旧的白汗衫和打着补丁的工作裤，他看起来很真实。比任何东西都真实。

“我不是这个意思，你知道的。你应该带一个女孩去跳舞，去看电影。见鬼，你还可以带她去那种高级画廊，那就太好了！”

史蒂夫慢慢地摇了摇头，贪婪地看着他。他眼角的小皱纹。他动来动去的、拍着自己大腿的宽厚手掌。“你知道我做不到，巴克。我做不到。”

“我亲爱的*，别这样。你还记得你妈妈叫你什么吗？我的脉搏*，史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯，我的脉搏*。”

“我没有脉搏，巴克。我不是谁的脉搏。大家都不在了，都死了。” 

他转过脸去，闭上眼睛。热泪和鼻涕在他的臂弯里混在一起，他体内涌起一阵恐惧，使肺部灼烧起来，大口地呼吸也没有用。这种疼痛是一股无形的力量，它蠕动着穿过他的骨头，爬到他的内心深处，在那里翻滚扭动。

当他重新坐直时，巴基不见了。

*

“如果我让你帮我自杀，你会干吗？”几天后，史蒂夫吃着汉堡和薯条问杜尼。

杜尼只是瞟了他一眼，撇了撇嘴，他已经习以为常了。

_四场灾难_

纽约就是个灾难。 

如果你问罗莎为什么，她会告诉你，她连续五天都进不了曼哈顿，五天的最低工资一共440美元全泡了汤。

米格尔和西斯科的学费就要交了，爱丽需要尿布，房租也要付了。而且快到月底，她在瓦哈卡的妈妈肯定也在盼着钱呢。

“每个月*从25号开始，你的外婆*就每天步行去邮局两次。”在她既不情愿也不带薪的休假的第二天，她在晚饭时对吵吵闹闹的孩子们说，“我怎么跟她说呢？外星人和超级英雄把城市毁了？好啦*，史塔克大厦看起来可一点儿事也没有，不是吗？天哪*。”

他们一边看电视新闻重播，一边就着摩尔酱吃米饭。她的儿子们对新闻里的打斗和爆炸场面惊呼着，可她对这些讨厌极了。电视里放了一场新闻发布会，托尼·史塔克和其他几人一起谈论着城市废墟、死亡人数和责任承担。

爱丽在罗莎胸前发出咯咯的声音，罗莎一手抱着她，一手擦桌子。当新闻里美国队长出现时，她的儿子们马上挤到屏幕前，睁大双眼。

“啊，看看他，他救了所有人，是的，是的。但他会请我们家吃饭吗？他会带着我飞到史塔克大厦好让我打扫卫生吗？”

米格尔生气地看了她一眼，西斯科则重重地叹了口气。自从政府解冻了美国队长，他们就成了他的狂热粉丝。

第四天，罗莎带上她鲜艳的蓝色工作服，步行前往曼哈顿。老板一直没有接电话，但她想确定自己这个月或下个月还能不能上班。前一天晚上她已经跟妈妈说了，她现在没钱可寄。

这让她感到心情沉重，她在纽约生活了16年，但仍是个异乡人。

史塔克大厦的入口区域关着，接待处没有人，灯也都关着。她经常出入的侧门也被封上了。

“婊子养的玩意儿！*” 她咒骂道。但她立刻后悔了，在胸口划着十字，想起了妈妈责怪的眼神。日子太不好过了，何塞·路易斯没有任何消息，而她的女儿索菲娅正在洛杉矶过苦日子。

现在又加上外星人搞鬼。 

她头顶响起一架直升飞机的轰鸣声。罗莎仰起头看着，尽管休息了好几天，她还是感到头晕和疲倦。浅灰色的天空中，金色和红色的史塔克商标十分夺目。

它们总是可以飞走的，是的。它们可以飞离废墟，飞离那些巴望着上班的人们。它们可以飞到一个更好的地方。任何一个人们可以大手大脚花钱的地方都是好地方。

几分钟后，她转身回家。

*

周一罗莎恢复了上班，但她要再等两周才能拿到工资。

她把这事告诉了索菲娅，含着泪水，摇晃着靠在胸前的爱丽。电脑屏幕上，她的大女儿轻声哄着自己的女儿，一边说着：“别担心，妈妈，我会给你寄一些的，好吗？我会马上寄去的，明天就可以到账了。现在告诉我，我的女儿*怎么样了，我的爱丽安娜好不好呀？”

罗莎用柔软的、婴儿般的语调对爱丽说着西班牙语，手指着电脑屏幕。索菲娅正在做鬼脸，以引起她女儿的注意。但效果并不好。

晚上，等关上电视、给两个儿子盖好被子，罗莎就坐到他们俩合睡的单人床旁边，翻开那本早就翻烂了的书，清了清嗓子。西斯科和米格尔期待地望着她，尽管他们已经把这个故事听了无数遍了。

即使只是三四岁的孩子，他们也会要求:“给我们念马科斯副司令*的故事吧，妈妈，求你了*！”

“结束和开始的贝壳，”罗莎读着，眯起眼睛，用食指点着小小的印刷字母。“在墨西哥东南部恰帕斯州的拉康顿丛林，有一个被全副武装的军事哨所包围的废弃村庄。”【注】

她的孩子们现在长大了，开始理解这些话的含义。她的女儿索菲娅是唯一一个在瓦哈卡出生的孩子，但现在她的兴趣已经转移到别的事情上了。不知为何，她长得像她爸爸一样又高又瘦。也不知为何，一个狡猾的外国佬觉得她是个天生的模特。

她的小索菲娅，当她第一次看到自己穿着一身黑，在一堵白墙前摆着姿势的精美照片时，她是多么兴奋啊。

她已经很多年没有问过关于萨帕塔主义者的问题了。

*

春天已经过了两个月，她的工资又被拖欠了。这是一场灾难。

罗莎被调到晚班，这意味着她见不到她的儿子了，而爱丽大部分时间都是住在对面的蒂娅·门多萨帮忙照顾的。

她最不喜欢在大厅工作。打扫办公室时，她可以和朋友们通电话，休息的时候还能读一会儿书，但现在周围只有高高的玻璃窗，她觉得受到了监视。老板说不定什么时候就会走进来，骂她太懒、一无是处。

她正无精打采地擦着柜台，一声“嘟嘟”声响了起来，吓了她一跳。

一个高个子白人，穿着运动服，低着头迅速走了进来。外面下着倾盆大雨，他的灰色卫衣湿透了，显露出鼓胀的肌肉轮廓。

罗莎拿起抹布走回手推车旁，那里有水桶和其他清洁工具。她的这些动作使那个男人一下子僵住了。他慢慢地把脸转向她，好像在害怕似的，身体绷成了一条线。 

“晚上好，先生。”罗莎说，她的声音在空荡荡的大厅里回响，比她预想的要响。她因为自己的口音有些畏缩。

好一会儿两人都一动不动。然后那男人直起身子，摘下兜帽。他的头发是浅金色的，像军人一样短。他一眨不眨地盯着前方，眼神毫无生气，像一头吓坏了的牛。

“晚上好，夫人，您好。”

然后他转身大步向电梯走去。

*

她在四月底又见到了他。

那时还是清晨，灰蒙蒙的街道刚刚被曙光照亮。那抹淡淡的橙色和粉色，让她想起了她父亲的老家马津特那碧波之上的天空。

这一次，那个身材高大的白人穿着一身深色制服，左脸还残留着一些肮脏的铁锈色血迹。他像个不愿上学的学生一样磨磨蹭蹭的，目光扫视着大厦的入口区域，最后落在了罗莎和她的小推车上，她正在清理干涸在地面上的咖啡污渍。

他犹豫地向她走了过去，两人都目不转睛地看着对方。

这可真是奇怪，他居然会注意到她，甚至还记住了他们上次深夜的相遇。人们通常不跟她说话，也不会看着她的眼睛。她的清洁工制服和黝黑的肤色足以表明她在史塔克大厦的地位。

罗莎感到一阵恐慌，这个白人看上去精神失常。

“早上好，先生。”她听见自己轻声说。她多么讨厌这个地方，这份工作啊。她妈妈*曾经告诉她，她有一副好嗓子，又清又亮，那是为反抗而呐喊、为幸福而歌唱的声音。

“早上好，夫人。”白人站在她面前，耸着肩。“天气糟透了，不是吗？”罗莎瞥了一眼窗外，短暂的灿烂日出已经变成了压抑的铅灰色云层。“一场灾难，先生，如果你问我的话。”

他笑了笑，平淡而苍白。然后他伸出手来和她握手。“史蒂芬·罗杰斯，很高兴见到您，夫人。”

罗莎皱起了眉头。这个白人和他的名字，让她疲惫的大脑闪过一丝念头：“罗莎莉塔·埃尔南德斯。”

他们互相点了点头，仿佛达成了某种理解。史蒂芬·罗杰斯张开嘴，欲言又止，仿佛一条鱼缸里的鱼在对着自己的倒影说话。她有时觉得史塔克大厦就像一个透明的鱼缸。

“听着，罗莎莉塔，你想和我一起喝杯咖啡吗？”史蒂芬·罗杰斯清了清嗓子，看了看周围。“我在纽约没有朋友，在华盛顿有一个，但是他们现在不让我去那。”

罗莎不解地盯着他：“你想和我一起喝咖啡，在这个大厦里。”

“不在这儿，这儿他妈的糟透了。我们可以坐火车去布鲁克林，坐在一家不错的餐馆里。”他一动不动地站了几分钟，眼睛低垂着。“说实话，我不太想一个人去。”

“去布鲁克林？”罗莎摇着头，“先生，我下班后得去接孙女。”

“我可以等着。” 

他也许精神失常了，罗莎再次想到。他目光呆滞，为了谈话而勉强挤出来的笑容正在消失，只剩下一副冷酷的面具。他看上去一点也不好。

“对不起，先生，我不能。” 

他点了点头，现在他的脸上是一种疯狂和紧张的神情。令她不安的是，他又朝她迈了一步，低头凝视着她:“听着，罗莎莉塔，听着，他们不让我死。求你了，听我说，他们要给我药吃，我现在已经不知道他妈的能吃什么了。他们告诉我五次太多了，罗莎莉塔。两次割腕，然后是布鲁克林大桥，股动脉，再加上这一次，他们不会再让我过不受监视的生活了。”

罗莎从男人身边退开，史蒂芬·罗杰斯，她的心怦怦直跳。她撞到了推车上，差点打翻一桶洗涤剂。在令她浑身颤抖的恐慌中，她猛然意识到史蒂芬·罗杰斯是谁。

“罗杰斯先生，请往这边走。史塔克先生已经接到通知了。”

罗莎如释重负地看到两个保安。他们抓住美国队长宽阔的肩膀，而他跟他们走了。直到电梯门平稳地关上，她才终于松了一口气。

*

她和妈妈通了电话，聊着家长里短。邻居们都怎么样？胡安·卡洛斯还好吗？他的鸡还好吗？牙买加花开了吗？ 

而她脑海里，孩子们心目中的英雄那双布满血丝的蓝眼睛一直盯着她。

挂电话之前，她们俩唱起了歌，歌声盖过了国际电话的嘈杂电流声:

“你已经看到了地平线

萨帕塔斗士们

这条路将会指引

那些回来的人”* 

孩子们正准备上床睡觉，牙刷还在嘴里，此刻跳上沙发，大喊着歌词。而罗莎仰着头，沉浸在歌唱中，这种感觉已经久违了。

“走吧，走吧，走吧，让我们继续前行！让我们加入未来的战斗！” *

米格尔和西斯科跳来跳去，挥着手臂，沾着牙膏沫的小脸上洋溢着喜悦，歌唱着即将到来的战斗和人民的团结，他们的声音里没有一丝美国人的痕迹。这使她得到了安慰，虽然十分短暂。

*

一切结束后，她站在窗前望着外面灰蓝的天空，内心涌上一阵不安。突然她失去了对一切的信心。这个国家，这个孩子们长大的地方，与她所珍爱的一切万里之遥。背井离乡、抛下母亲，这样做真的对吗？

她决定明早的第一件事就是去问问那个奇怪的男人，史蒂芬·罗杰斯。

_美的象征_

这是安静的一天，当然，就没有哪天不安静的。

现在还听不到任何声音，护工们总喜欢在上茶之前摆弄好久餐具。以前这儿会更吵一些。现在这种宁静是很奇特的——你从来不会真的注意到它，直到有人发出声音，扎着你的耳膜。

这就像枪击前几秒钟的平静。或者大规模爆炸前的。哦，这些可真令人怀念，过去的很多事都令人怀念。

我想喝一点茶。

现在几点了？我很想知道，虽然这和我没什么关系了，我想。他们拿走了那个可恶的滴答滴答的钟，现在除了麻烦护士外，我没有别的办法了。是的，她们很善良。但是考虑到她们的业务能力，她们的收入可真是够高的。

埃德温一直戴着一块漂亮的怀表，是一块金表，上面有他祖父的刻像。它是那么可爱，我想哈里继承了它——上帝保佑他别把它弄丢了，或者为了什么肮脏的交易把它卖掉。他上一次给我打电话是什么时候，我的哈里？ 

老天啊，现在到底几点了？

“卡特夫人，您的茶准备好了。”这是一个新来的年轻护工。她端着盘子，就像端着女王的珠宝。为什么要对如此平庸的东西这么小心呢？

“有一些访客找您。您希望他们进来吗？”

“是的，亲爱的，在你看来我太忙了吗？我被束缚在床上，除了窗户和电视就没有什么可看的了——而且我向你保证，目前为止这些并没给我多大乐趣。快叫他们进来！” 

她笨手笨脚地行了半个礼，这傻孩子。那么到底是谁来看望我了？哈里和伊丽莎白不在美国。莎伦，那个好女孩，她在神盾局忙得不可开交，这是她应该的。到底是谁来看望我了？

“史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯，我真高兴啊！” 

哎呀，他一点也没变。除了他可怕的发型。正如厄斯金所承诺的，他还和以前一样。天啊，厄斯金，看看他吧，你的天才的产物，七十年过去了，他活在这个世界上，呼吸着，行走着。他是我们共同的胜利，他是盟军的胜利。

“佩姬。很高兴见到你。这两位是罗曼诺夫探员和我的好朋友唐纳德·勒纳。”

哦，哦，这就是那个黑寡妇。赶在柏林墙倒塌前倒戈，聪明的女孩。红房子确实教了她一些东西。她看起来还和十年前一样。

还有这个家伙，他看起来有点寒酸，不是吗？哦，我不介意，不介意，有人拜访已经是我这个年纪最刺激的事情了。他们还以为我痴呆了，给我读报纸读得特别慢，哈！

“很高兴见到你们，很高兴，亲爱的。过来，史蒂夫，让我凑近看看，我可怜的眼睛已经不如从前了。”

上帝，他真的和以前一样。 

“你要是一直在就好了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我会顺理成章地嫁给你，生下你的孩子，而你会为女王和帝国做出更大的贡献。你会帮助我们改变历史的，史蒂夫。德国投降后，太阳就落山了。”

他的脸，上帝啊，没有一丝皱纹。如果他不是唯一的血清改造者该多好。帝国就不会这么快瓦解，十年，二十年，三十年。一切都没了。

“佩姬，你看起来很好。” 

他最好不要因为我哭，那哽咽的声音是什么？我们给他注射血清可不是为了让他变成软弱的哭包。

“印度和巴基斯坦最早离开。就好像我们没有大力发展它们、给它们带来凭自己永远无法取得的进步似的。然后是苏伊士危机，当然，当然……不久之后，是苏丹。如果你当时在场，史蒂夫，事情就会不一样了，我敢肯定，非常肯定……”

这些年轻人都用他们的大眼睛盯着我。黑寡妇，我想和她单独谈谈。我创办了神盾局，这是我的遗产，我迄今为止最伟大的遗产。至于另一个人，我想问问他的目的，我一直是个审问大师，埃德温这么说过。他会说：哎呀，亲爱的，我一点也没注意到！你问到了你想知道的一切，一个真正的审问大师！

埃德温，保佑他，让他的灵魂安息吧，我多想他啊。

*

天啊，我一定是睡着了。

他们在那低声说什么呢，看在上帝的份上，在说些什么？史蒂夫，他来过，是不是？我应该叫个护士来，问问这位好队长到哪儿去了。人老了可不止膀胱出故障，意识也不可靠了。 

“——你确定那是你的一生挚爱吗，队长？她有点帝国主义情结，我就直说了。”

“那时是战争，杜尼，每个人都被卷了进去，她过去是个美人，我们都讨厌纳粹——”

“我可不会去那了，你们两个可以去尽情地盯着那个种族歧视的老巫婆看。”

史蒂夫又进来了，这次是一个人，谢天谢地。

当然，他是美的象征——完美的身材比例，明亮的蓝眼睛，金发白肤，像个瓷人。说实话，德国人并不是唯一关心人种问题的人，确实如此。我们绝对不会选择有色人种做血清试验，绝对不会。这会和战备策略背道而驰的。

史蒂夫是一个完美的美国人——从身体上说是从血清改造完成的那一刻起。上帝啊，他真是美的象征。

“佩姬，我……说实话，我做得不太好。神盾局一直，嗯，他们一直在密切监视我，你明白的，太过头了。”

他在说什么呢？ 

“我相信他们只是关心你的身心健康，亲爱的。”

“佩姬，我想离开了。这个世界上没有任何东西让我想留下来，没有了。我每天早上醒来，都像被困在这个奇怪的梦中。我不属于这里。但神盾局，他们不允许我离开。”

傻孩子！神盾局当然不会让你死的。我也绝不会让他死，他太有价值了。他需要付出这么大的力气去找回自我，这真让我难过。

“史蒂夫，你有你的职责。当你同意厄斯金的血清试验时你就认同了这份职责。你忘了吗？你难道忘了吗？”

他保持着沉默，还算不错。

“恐怖主义正在抬头，史蒂夫，保护自由世界是你的责任，你要挺身成为民族的英雄。你不在的时候，美国和英国参加了很多伟大的战争。一切都是以自由的名义——”

“和石油的名义！” 

看在上帝的份上！这家伙能不能滚蛋！就现在！为什么我住在这个国家，却不能享受享受它宽松的武器管制呢？ 所以它在哪呢？好了，好了，我看到了。现在你可以把嘴闭上了，勒纳先生，闭上你的臭嘴。

“佩姬，放下枪，上帝啊！佩姬！” 

“卡特夫人，我们必须结束探视时间了——”

他们都在大喊大叫，可怜的人，我已经有十年没这么开心了。然后她不知从哪儿冒出来，从我手里抽出枪，那个黑寡妇。我愿意自己放手。蠢货们。要是我没那么老就好了。

*

过了好长一段时间，史蒂夫才又来看我。

这次，他一个人来，拿着一束黄玫瑰。看来他已经长教训了。莎伦给我打了几次电话，告诉了我他的那些小癖好，她是监视他的特工。好女孩，我的莎伦。

我知道黑寡妇又在外面等着。但至少他把那个肮脏的共产主义朋友留在了家里，啊，是的。为无家可归的人提供食物，甚至收留他们。史蒂夫一直有一颗温柔的心，太善良了，太善良了。

如果我没记错的话，巴恩斯中士一直是那个干脏活的人。

莎伦告诉我，他为了平息自己的男性冲动，找了很多女人——有些事情永远也不会变。刚开始他多高兴啊，漂亮的史蒂夫。劳军联的女孩们争先恐后地跪下来吸他的老二。他遇到的每一个辅助医院的护士和妇女，都被他迷得愿意脱掉内衣。

当然，我很镇定。我知道我会在战争结束的时候嫁给他。

埃德温，时代变得多快啊。

“你今天好吗，佩姬？”

“我太无聊了，亲爱的。我的脑子没那么灵光了，但还能说些复杂的句子，你可别把我当成痴呆。”

他沉默了一会儿，开始哭泣。

“嘘，好了，别这么荒唐，亲爱的，你为什么这么不开心呢？有人告诉我，你享受着各种抚慰。你的任务也进展得很顺利，不是吗？”

“我快疯了，小佩。我知道我们过去有美好的回忆，但现在就连你都变成了陌生人。还有巴基……”他抽噎着，可怜的人。

“我敢肯定，好心的中士是不会喜欢你这样的。”

对他来说我当然是个陌生人。听着让人难过，但那是实话。我们从来没有正常地生活在一起，坐下来喝茶，聊聊苏联，聊聊窗帘，聊聊绝美的切达奶酪。当然，我和埃德温有过这样的聊天。我不后悔和埃德温一起做的任何事。 

“史蒂夫，亲爱的，你必须相信神盾局和它的员工。这是在你被认定死亡之后，我白手起家建立的机构。可以说，这是我最伟大的成就。”

史蒂夫什么也没说。他不再对我有任何反应，他盯着我这个可怕的、令人生厌的房间的一角。

我感到非常沮丧，我讨厌这种沮丧感。

如果能像他那样年轻，哦，我会做多少事情啊。我要从这个寂寞的房间里爬起来，把防腐剂的气味冲走，抹上一些香水。我会做爱和抽烟。上帝，他们再也不让我抽烟了。

埃德温，告诉我，我的爱，为什么他会这样毫无生气？

埃德温，我很想你，有几次我醒来时以为是1956年，我们刚结婚。你把我肩上的重担都卸下来了，亲爱的，即使是现在我卧床不起的时候，你也是这样做的。告诉我，埃德温，我是不是在做梦呢？他怎么还能和从前一模一样呢？

这样美，这样青春。 

我们的生活都是一场梦吗，埃德温？我会在醒来后发现自己又回到了战争中吗？哦，那我宁愿继续睡下去，永远这样下去。

埃德温？

*除我亲爱的、我的脉搏为爱尔兰语，其余为西班牙语。

【译注】这个故事讲的是94年的墨西哥萨帕塔起义，马科斯是萨帕塔民族解放军的副总司令，后来演变为革命符号。萨帕塔起义是一次抗议新自由主义全球化霸权，争取土地改革和原住民社区自治权的左翼运动。


	3. 各类鸦片和愚者之智

_基督之爱_ ****

当时，他的第一反应是微笑。 

战斗掀起了漫天的烟尘，巴基的脸脏兮兮的，有些陌生，却是这片混乱中最令人温暖的。史蒂夫已经很久没有见到他了。自从他开始接受神盾局配发的药物和苏珊两周一次的强制治疗，巴基的幽灵就消失了。

他的内心深处，充斥着尘封的、短暂的回忆，拥挤而肮脏，但他始终提醒自己记住巴基的脸。战斗中冬兵那如同口套的面具掉落的瞬间，史蒂夫并没有感谢自己的内心为他呈现了这幅景象。他已经在没有幽灵的陪伴下度过了很长时间。

而之后，几个小时过去了，那个瞬间在他被血清增强的大脑里无比清晰地重放，他猛然意识到了真相，几乎窒息。一种痛苦而强烈的愉悦，如同向上猛长的藤蔓，穿透了他的脊髓，夺走了他呼吸的能力。

回望他那被不自然地拉长的生命，史蒂夫确定这是他经历过的最强烈的痛苦。超过了漫长岁月中疾病的折磨和数次被子弹击中的疼痛。

*

他在医院醒来时，新添了无数伤口和一个朋友，山姆。他在硬邦邦的访客椅子上睡觉。而史蒂夫开始祈祷，以回到21世纪后从未有过的热切。

他悄悄地祈祷着，在吃他的十六个汉堡的恢复餐时祈祷，在蹒跚着去厕所的路上祈祷。他坐在马桶上向上帝说话，薯条都被沙拉酱泡透了。他记得妈妈所有的爱尔兰语祷词，在他遗忘了自己的祷词时，他就会重复着它们，模仿她的口音和语言。

在他极度疲惫的半梦半醒之间，圣帕特里克对他说：“基督与我同在，基督在我之前，基督在我之后，基督在我之中，基督在我之上。史蒂芬，我的脉搏*，史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯”。他低语着，悲伤而愉快，以他教堂壁画上的眼睛，凝视着一千五百年后大洋彼岸的孩子。

他感谢上帝赐予他生命，把他带回来，让他再次拥有巴基。他现在懂了，他绝望地想着，一边舔着山姆的炸鸡在他手指上留下来的油和盐。他懂了为什么他会存在于此，存在于这个晴朗而多彩的、完全不可饶恕的世界里。

他为自己企图自杀道歉。他吃着鱼柳汉堡、奶油布丁和果冻，在胸口不停地划十字。 

他会找到巴基。他在心中向上帝呼喊着。好几次不小心喊出了口。 

几天过后，护士就不再来查夜了。

*

巴基是个坚定的无神论者。 

他相信马克思的每一句话，拒绝这种帮助无数信徒减轻了痛苦的精神鸦片。史蒂夫的妈妈去世后，他们搬进了一个摇摇欲坠的鞋盒似的公寓，不停地为此争吵着。每个星期天早晨，当史蒂夫早早起床去永助圣母堂做礼拜时，巴基就会睁开一只眼，对着枕头轻蔑地哼一声。这已经形成了规律。

“哦，你再也不是爱尔兰人了吗，伙计？” 史蒂夫先挑起话头。

“难道基督说的不是所有人是他的孩子吗？这和爱尔兰人又有什么关系？”巴基就会从床上爬下来，怒视着他，专为此刻而攒下的几个爱尔兰语单词从他嘴里倾倒而出，几乎要冲破他们小小的安全屋的四壁。而这每次都会激怒史蒂夫——虽然他们其实都不会说，但是巴基恰好比他多懂一些。 

对他们来说，大部分爱尔兰语单词都只是失去了结构和意义的声音的集合，是他们的母亲时不时吐露的乡音。无论如何，他们珍视这些词语。 

“哦，去为那些苦工们祈祷啊，看看会给他们帮多大的忙！”

“我会的，我会的，兄弟。我会告诉你妈妈你的祝福，告诉她你觉得工会成员的身份和我们的文化不能相容。” 

“见鬼去吧！*”巴基会说，朝他竖起中指，而史蒂夫则会把这句话向他重复一遍，像一句祈祷。

*

罗曼诺夫把基辅文件交给他后，他改变了想法。 

他花了一秒钟在心里感谢她，且对他们之间的特殊职业关系产生了一种奇特的感激之情。在解散九头蛇——或者说神盾局——的战斗中，她是最棒的盟友，而他们之间的气氛始终像微温的水那么怡人。这是最适合他的。 

而这一秒钟过后，他把所有的怒火都朝向了圣父、圣子和圣灵，撤回了他的每一句或沉默或高声的祈祷。他们不值得他哪怕一秒的虔诚，他们只配承受冰霜、痛苦和狂怒。 

他读着文件，上面钉着一些便利贴，是罗曼诺夫用瘦长、工整的字迹做的俄语翻译。他一共读了26遍。读完后，他把文件放在一旁，下定决心尽快学会俄语。他要读原始版本。他不会让那些翻译模糊掉任何他们对巴基犯下的罪行。 

这是他的赎罪的一部分。

*

他给老人的疗养院打了电话，和佩姬聊了聊天气和她的孩子从英国寄过来的巧克力。她让他连着三天去看望她，还弄混了他和她已故的丈夫埃德温，然后睡着了。 

这感觉很怪，他画着她那眼角布满皱纹的褐色眼睛，下垂的眼袋和细小的曲折的血管，它们在她苍白脸色的映衬下呈现出病态的蓝色。每当此时，一种沉重的责任感就会啮咬着他的心。对他来说，她是如同女神一般的存在，是美丽和能力的象征，是那种他如果没有血清就永远遇不到的女人。一个上流社会的女士。

史蒂微·罗杰斯，口袋空空，没受过正经教育。史蒂微·罗杰斯，多亏他那个执着的好朋友才熬过一年又一年的漫漫寒冬。史蒂微·罗杰斯，有许多摆在台面上的政治信仰，却还为内心确信的缺失而感到深刻的羞耻。 

他无法把那个他熟知而钦佩的女士和华盛顿外那个躺在低调奢华的私人疗养院的老人联系起来。 

与之不同的是，和杜尼通电话就像吃饭那么轻松。杜尼知道他是个疯子，知道他看得见幽灵鬼魂，知道他对着空气自说自话。他保持着足够的距离，忽略那些表明史蒂夫精神失常的细节，并在他任务的间隙和他交流，不让他脱离现实太久。

他们共同的反资本主义立场也帮了忙。 

“你得加把劲，队长。我就坐在这儿，吸点你的烟草，直到你回来。听着，如果你需要什么的话，尽管给我打电话。我可以给你搞来任何东西，当然，除了可卡因，这可不太容易。” 

电话结束后，他买了一辆寒酸的奶油色汽车，一本英俄词典，和一本2-5岁孩子看的书，上面有47个俄罗斯民间故事。最后，他买了几十包家庭装烧烤味薯片。

这些东西乱糟糟地摆在房间里。史蒂夫从未感到如此平静。

*

他独居的第一年过着一种奇特的混乱生活：要么一睡就是36个小时；要么根本不睡，四处征战、遍体鳞伤。

有时，他分不清自己是否真得睡着过。这不是因为他缺失了记忆，恰好相反，血清增强了他的五感，使其延伸至梦境。他的幻梦变得如同回忆。他做了一个梦吗，还是一直醒着？就这样闭着眼睛从黄昏坐到清晨，收集着过往人生的片段和闪回？ 

他仍然在六点整晨跑，无论他的精神处于什么状态——他的身体永远配合。他的心灵一片混乱，被席卷而来的孤独侵蚀着，但是他的身体照样再生、进食、稳健地呼吸。

在杜尼搬进公寓空房间后，史蒂夫就在用他的反应来评估自己行为的异常程度。但杜尼本身就是被社会遗弃的人，他流浪得足够久，早对此见怪不怪——他见过吸毒的人，见过羞愧的、被唾弃、被驱逐的人。他见过那些活着倒不如死了的人。对于他来说，史蒂夫和他那些精神失常的小把戏不算新鲜。

但是还有山姆。山姆·威尔逊，充分适应了社会，温暖体贴，稳重沉着。他的反应告诉了史蒂夫一件他早已清楚的事：在这个明亮的新世纪，他已经离疯不远了。

*

他们的第一站就在费城外。 

新泽西州肯顿市，俯瞰着特拉华河。城市挤满了破败的建筑，哽着一股贫穷的臭气。这里著名的地标建筑包括一座州立监狱，和一个不断排着废水的垃圾焚烧厂。史蒂夫立刻喜欢上了这里，而山姆嘴上说着不满，却在尝试融入环境。

原神盾局基地在一座不显眼的办公楼的地下几层。它已经被关闭了一段时间，但是史蒂夫搜集的资料显示，神盾局倒台的前几周，这里还进行过活动。 

在那里，他们找到了冷冻仓和那把椅子。 

他们还发现了三具科学家的尸体，身份可以根据他们身上白得刺眼的实验服判断。他们都已经死去好几天了。仿佛某种葬礼仪式，他们的尸体被摆成一排，手臂在胸前交错，如同三具木乃伊。眼睛和嘴巴都是死后被人合上的。

很久之后，当他们坐回了小轿车，史蒂夫才发现自己脸颊上的潮湿。山姆很安静，研究着史蒂夫执意买回来的东海岸地图。但他的眼神锐利而严肃。

“你笑完了吗，年轻人？”

史蒂夫点了点头，打开了一包烧烤味薯片。他的胸膛里绽开了愉悦而滚烫的花朵。他微笑着描摹着巴基眼角的笑纹。

_马尔科姆·X的梦想_ ****

儿子，坐下来，别动来动去的。 

如果有警察朝你走过来，千万别跑。站着别动，站着别动。如果他们问你问题，你最好恭敬地回答。低下头。要是让我看见你和别人顶嘴，我会抽得你直叫唤。

停下，停下，别再乱动了，塞缪尔，停下来。你想要我死吗？你想让你的妈妈死吗？我太担心你了，孩子。

*

“我妈妈承诺过，如果我被逮捕了，她会杀了我的。”山姆对美国队长说道，他们被铐着，坐在押囚的车中。

他没有回答，盯着前方的某个点。他又把下嘴唇咬破了，粉色的伤口刚刚止血，又被咬得开裂。 

“但我是初犯，她应该会考虑到这点，对吧？” 

罗曼诺夫特工面无表情地瞥了他一眼，染成红色的头发垂下来，修饰着脸颊轮廓。她真美，山姆想到，但是她冷冰冰的。 

然后其中一个护卫摘下头盔，在厚实的车底钻了一个洞，好让他们逃跑。

*

准确地说，山姆·威尔逊的第一场战斗发生在1991年夏天。 

他那时还是个龅牙的普通十三岁少年，爱发牢骚。小道格和高个子乔瑞尔是他的表兄弟，整个夏天他们都在向他证明他的平淡无奇。但在那个命运的明亮的傍晚，他们还是和他一起出去玩了。他们在155大街的拐角闲逛，争抢一根士力架，然后山姆·威尔逊第一次被上膛的枪指向了脑袋。 

他现在已经是个成年人了，经历过大大小小的战斗。但是它们从未让他像十三岁那样，在恐惧和平静中认识到死亡即将来临。 

他是个黑人男孩。当然，他瘦骨嶙峋，但是很小的时候他就知道自己的皮肤是一张历史的画布，布满预想中即将到来的弹孔。

他已经忘记了那些叫喊、警棍和警笛声，但是主啊，他刚一拐弯就看见妈妈从楼梯上朝他跑下来，那张灰白的、布满泪痕的面孔，直到现在他还记得清清楚楚。 

她狠狠地扇他，把他扇倒在地，然后拽着他进入拥挤狭小的公寓，让他坐好、不要乱动！ 

“你想要我死吗，塞缪尔·威尔逊？你想让你的妈妈死掉吗？” 

他记得最清楚的，是她如何捧着他的脸，告诉他要把头低下去，让他保持恭顺。那一刻他恨透她了，但他知道她被一种凝固的、可憎的恐惧裹挟着，同样的无助感也曾在他的心头掠过。 

他最终学会了低下头，尽管他长高了，还练出了肌肉，拜两天一次的街区慢跑和与朋友打球所赐。 

入伍让他对很多事感觉好些了。另外一些则更糟。

*

跟着美国队长在北美和欧洲徒劳地搜索给了他充足的借口不去纽约。实话实说，他宁愿面对有一只金属臂的九头蛇杀手，也不想回到他生活了将近二十年的街区。 

这也是一个像样的不去退役军人管理局上班的借口。 

遇到史蒂夫在某种程度上是他在华盛顿的无趣人生的拐点。山姆太了解自己了，以至于能看穿这些自欺欺人的托辞——他不是为了爱国的激情或者冒险的欲望才跟着史蒂夫的。他和他相处得很好，但他们的关系让他想起他和他开导的老兵。 

山姆追随这个疯狂而悲伤的美国偶像的原因是很自我的：简言之，避免自己思考任何事情。

*

他很早就意识到史蒂夫可能有像帝国大厦那样庞大的烦恼。然而他们的交往一直伴随着爆炸、阴谋和肉搏战，星盾总在被掷来掷去，以至于他根本没有机会意识到史蒂夫的问题到底有多严重。他们独处的第一个夜晚，躲藏在马里兰州的汽车旅馆，他终于能好好打量史蒂夫眼中那狂热的光芒。

他们在糟糕的古董电视机上看有关神盾局三叉戟大楼的新闻重播，一边吃着从中国餐馆打包的面条。之后，史蒂夫坐直了身子，凝视着房间中最远的一个点，礼貌地微笑拒绝了睡眠。 

如果有人问山姆的专业意见，他会立刻告诉他们，史蒂夫·罗杰斯患上了抑郁症、PTSD和解离症，是他目前见过的最严重的病例。史蒂夫吸大量的大麻，可能会对他的症状有帮助。

但是他的专业意见毫无意义。大部分时间他只是感到高兴，因为他们能吃饭、能睡觉，而且还活着。

*

在布加勒斯特郊区，他们藏在一所通过一些小手段获得的安全屋里。在那，山姆终于低声说出了一直以来的心声：“老天，这个年轻人，他很享受吗？” 

三天前他们找到了一个刚刚被爆破的九头蛇基地。这是他们在欧洲追踪到的第一个。史蒂夫爆发出一阵大笑：“巴基！巴基你这婊子养的！” 他在还蒸腾着烟雾、嘶嘶作响的废墟里大喊大叫，仰着头高兴地笑着。“巴基！你这个混蛋！”

此后这种快乐一直在他的皮肤下沸腾，这股震颤的力量，点亮了他浅蓝色的眼睛，让他忍不住低声地哼起了歌。 

躺在一张吱嘎作响的罗马尼亚的床上，山姆迟迟地意识到他已经陷得太深了。但这不重要——他仍然不会回纽约。而且他额外旷工了这么久，老兵管理局肯定已经把他炒了，所以也不用急着回华盛顿。随后他产生了一种新的奇怪想法：自命不凡的山姆·威尔逊，伙伴中唯一一个走出哈莱姆区的，唯一一个上了大学的，丢掉了工作。 

一瞬间他想到了莱利，然后他硬生生地推开这份思绪，转而集中在史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫正在笔记本上涂鸦，他的姿势僵硬得奇怪，他总是这样。

“之前的日子真好啊，不是吗？”史蒂夫说道，他注意到山姆在看他。窗外，天空暗了下来，呈现出雨天的阴沉的灰色。他们所居住的这个破旧街区并没让景色变得更称心。

“确实如此，伙计。”

*

高个子乔瑞尔一直保留着自己的昵称和头衔，尽管他最后长成了伙伴们中最矮小的。他很快陷入了麻烦。他机敏麻利，刚开始给一些当地的小毒贩跑腿，后来逐渐成了有影响力的人物。而此时山姆从高中毕业，学会了讲那种受人尊重的英语。 

他也学了一点西班牙语，这可比让自己摆脱哈莱姆区拖拉的腔调要容易得多。 

在搬走之前，他从墙上撕下了詹姆斯·鲍德温和马尔科姆·X的海报。Big L的海报上加粗的字母写着“哈莱姆是最好的”，他留下了这张，因为他沉浸在怀旧之情中，而乔瑞尔刚刚因为贩毒被判了九年徒刑。

99年，Big L在139大街西45号被枪杀，脸和胸口一共中了九枪。高个子乔瑞尔被判了九年。山姆没有对数字的巧合感到惊奇。他正在读大四，离家乡几乎隔着半个国家，那些可能发生在他身上、并不幸地把他碾成尘土的事情，对他来说只是远方的新闻。

每次被警察拦下、控制，他都会低下头，举起手。他恭敬地回答问题，用新闻播报员那样轻快而毫无威胁的语气说话。他的嗓音里没有一丝哈莱姆的痕迹。没有一丝他所爱的同胞们的痕迹，没有一丝他母亲的痕迹，而她是他的全部。 

他的脑海中播放着马尔科姆·X的一段录音，雄心勃勃、充满生气：“你们不能开枪打死我们中的一个，又和我们握手，觉得我们会忘记。不，我们永不遗忘，我们永不遗忘！必须有人付出代价。某个地方，某个人，要以某种方式付出代价。” 

他时常想起那个特别的时间段，有时他的白日梦会把他带回马尔科姆时代的哈莱姆。他在人群中，和人们一起拍手，狂喊，发出饱含愤怒的声音。 

某个地方，某个人，某种方式。

*

莫斯科如同乱哄哄的蜂巢，有的地方布满尘土、肮脏不堪，有的地方则被清理得洁净明亮。

山姆能感到行人和地铁乘客的凝视像胶水一样粘在自己脸上。现在他已经熟悉这种感觉了，在美国他还从没体验过。俄罗斯的黑人不多。这就是原因。 

罗曼诺夫特工同意他们进入她的安全屋，位于市中心、靠近特维尔大街的一座轻巧、华丽的公寓。公寓内没有个人生活的痕迹，富丽的天鹅绒窗帘完美地衬托着深红色的长毛绒地毯。厨房里储藏着止痛药，弹药和锋利的成套刀具。 

史蒂夫傍晚出去了几个小时，拎回来一袋大麻。大麻是一小块坚硬的褐色固体，他用打火机敲了几下才碎。他们一起吸了一点，一边阅读在之前的三个基地收集到的资料。

它们几乎都是些平淡乏味、形式主义的废纸。而多亏了网络翻译器和史蒂夫的无限热情，他们发现了一些珍贵的信息。 

“你到底从哪搞来的这些大麻？” 

史蒂夫在一阵缭绕的烟雾后半闭着眼睛。起初没有反应，吸完大麻后他才转向山姆：“我经过一个公园，逛了一会儿，终于有人卖给我一些。” 

“当白人可真不错，不是吗，”山姆忍不住说道。他可不敢在莫斯科买毒品。 

史蒂夫一动不动地坐了一会儿，皱着眉头。然后他点了点头，伸出手，又收了回来，似乎想触碰山姆的膝盖。 

“我好久没想过这些了。不是指身为白人，而是，好吧，关于我是谁、社会是什么以及它是如何塑造人的……”他开始卷下一根烟，手平稳而熟练。“我以前一天到晚地谈论这些，和巴基，和我妈妈，和任何人。” 

“好吧，”山姆说道。他难以抑制地想起那些长夜，他和莱利吸着烟，仿佛永远也聊不完。这让他糊涂的脑袋一阵钝痛，他迅速地闭上眼睛。 

莱利是一个伤口，看上去愈合了，却在他皮肤下化脓。他是他一切问题的答案。他是他肩上的重压，是在天空翱翔时向他诉说的声音。 

山姆伸出手，拿走了史蒂夫松开的指间的大麻。他吸了一口，吐出烟雾。

_乌索戈尔斯克_

娜塔莉亚把头发染成了草莓金。 

然后她乘上了一趟飞往莫斯科，多莫杰多沃机场的九小时航班。过去的两个月，她不是在巴顿身边，就是在为神盾局的残留问题奔波。神盾局的废墟和混乱，生着闷气、衣着昂贵的无能男人，这些给了她一种奇怪的愉悦感，缠绕在她的下腹。 

出于职业和个人原因，她有时惦记着罗杰斯，有时又忘了。而冬兵，他追逐的那个难以触及的幽灵，则使她产生了浓厚的兴趣。她头脑中的空白，她身体的空白，她12座公寓和安全屋的墙壁的空白，都指向他，指向这个被九头蛇释放的隐蔽杀手。

她理所当然应该在场，既然他丢失的那份记忆和她的空白紧密地缠绕在一起。 

罗杰斯，当然，他高兴疯了。他外表那层看似理智的外壳已经裂开了：唐纳德·G·勒纳，之前卖给他大麻的流浪汉，是第一个信号。特工们发现他和倒霉的陌生人说话，让他们陪他去布鲁克林。他们还注意到他现在缺少性爱。分配给他的那个精神病学家指出他经常陷入幻觉和走神。

看到詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的脸大概成为了最后一根稻草。

*

娜塔莉亚没花多大力气就追踪到了他们。 

罗杰斯和塞缪尔·威尔逊在东行的路上并没有注意保持隐蔽。她一路都乘坐公共交通，说话时给自己添了一点乌克兰口音和与之配套的口吃。窗外逝去的单调景色没有在她心中激起水花，或者对所谓家乡的任何高尚情感。只是让她模糊地回想起过去的任务，和此地的地理概况。

他们的行踪把她往东北方向带。最后她在乌索戈尔斯克追上了他们，这里的人口为5343人。 

这个定居点是在1960年通过和保加利亚的贸易协定建立的，专门为了森林采伐。这里黯淡的苏联时代的建筑没有超出任何想象。小镇周围遍植着云杉、松树和落叶松的繁茂森林则显得幽深难测。 

她在两所旅馆中稍大的那个挑了个房间。瘦弱的老婆婆阿纳斯塔西娅在旅馆首层起居、做饭。这所旅馆自70年代就没有再翻修过，没有电视，只有公共厨房里有一台收音机。老婆婆做的晚餐是坚硬的块根类和红肉炖菜，沉甸甸地压在她的胃里。

罗杰斯和威尔逊的到来在小镇惹起一些流言。两个美国人，其中一个像煤炭一样黑，老婆婆告诉她，眼睛闪烁着，尽管因为年老而浑浊。“现在又来了一个您，女士，我们好几年没见过这么多外国人了！” 

“这里很美，我想在这逛逛，再继续我无聊的旅行。”她告诉老婆婆，疲惫地微笑着，就如同一个舟车劳顿的旅人。 

“哦，对了，我不会走很远的。毕竟森林对您这样的都市女性也是个危险的地方。”阿纳斯塔西娅笑了起来，往她的盘子里倒了更多的炖菜。

*

午夜，她见到了他们俩。 

他们谁也没说话，尽管罗杰斯看上去紧张得想跑。这可能是目前他们最接近冬兵的一次。娜塔莉亚带着他们往前走，走过关门的店铺和拉下来的窗帘，直到定居点外围。瑟瑟作响的树冠下，空气新鲜而冰冷。 

红房子，就像之前的基地一样，大部分掩埋在地下。入口通向一个混凝土库房，藤蔓在其上攀爬，茂密的灌丛和百年老树伸展的枝干遮掩着它。这些树的年头可比罗杰斯还要长。 

“当心有人——他们中的几个这些年一直在合作，让这个工厂能全力运转。”死寂的黑暗中，她的声音响得奇怪。她的眼睛不停地适应着黑暗，捕捉到光线就闭上。 

“听着可真让人安心，”威尔逊咕哝着，但是当罗杰斯毫不迟疑地向库房的铁铰链门走去时，他的士兵习惯让他跟了上去。 

她强迫自己集中精力，不仅靠眼睛，也靠声音和气味记录他们的一举一动。罗杰斯的步伐稳定沉着，他的肌肉因为急切和希望而紧绷着。威尔逊的呼吸声比他们俩要响，听上去他似乎对夜间环境感到苦恼。娜塔莉亚记得他只在城市里生活过。 

突然袭来的一股枪油味和汗臭味使她停了下来。 

罗杰斯，协调着任务中的同伴合作，此时立刻停住脚步，举起拳头示意威尔逊停下。 

一声枪响划破了夜间的死寂，太过突然了，他们根本分不清声音来路，娜塔莉亚只好蹲下身子做好准备。罗杰斯和威尔逊都趴在了地上，急促地喘息着。又一声枪响，一把猎枪，她猜。声音源头在西边的路上，正是他们进入森林所经过的那条路。

随后，她身边一个温暖的人体闪过，冬兵现身了。 

他跪在地上，无声无息，如同一头蹲守着猎物的野兽，只能瞥见他眼中的寒光。他带着武器，枪在手中待命，面朝枪声来源。 

“巴基，上帝啊——”罗杰斯噎住了，声音粗粝而破碎。威尔逊聪明地用手掌捂住了他的嘴巴，寂静重新笼罩了他们，只有新叶轻柔地沙沙响着。几分钟后，冬兵优雅地站了起来，毫不犹豫地大步朝库房走去。 

门是虚掩的，娜塔莉亚迟疑了片刻，随即跟了上去，手指搭在半自动手枪的扳机上。罗杰斯则没有丝毫犹豫——他像吃痛的马一样朝门扑了过去，四肢突然间失去了协调能力。

*

屋内没有窗户，一只小闪光灯照在她的脸上，让她一两秒内失去了视力。 

冬兵摘掉了面罩，但他及肩的长发已足以掩盖他的表情。他穿着一部分九头蛇时期的战斗装备，金属臂则被一件黑色卫衣遮住了，其上有一些可疑的污点。 

库房中唯一值得注意的是一个关闭的没有把手的活板门。 

罗杰斯几乎得弯下半个身体才能进屋，他仍然蹲在地上，狂热而贪婪地注视着冬兵。“巴基，上帝啊，耶稣，圣母，圣约瑟夫……” 

然后他跳了起来，快得不像人类，肉眼只能看到一片残影。

同时，一直站在门口的威尔逊叫了一声，门被砰得打开了。娜塔莉亚退到角落里，举起两只枪，而罗杰斯和冬兵在地上摔成一团。门口现出老婆婆阿纳斯塔西娅布满皱纹的脸，在闪光灯的光芒下诡异地明灭着。 

娜塔莉亚没有迟疑，但她的子弹只擦过了从那老女人身边进来的男性的肩膀。他大概是邻居之一，他深陷的眼窝和方下巴给了她稍纵即逝的熟悉感。他后退了几步，咒骂着，随着他喊出的命令，响起一串拉动保险栓的声音。 

还有更多人，她隐约意识到。她身边，威尔逊用枪指着罗杰斯和冬兵缠在一起的四肢，他们专心于缠斗，一时半会儿不准备分开。 

“趴下！”她喊道，他们一起趴下以避开从敞开的大门涌入的子弹。娜塔莉亚举起枪射击，因为身体的低位手臂肌肉拉伸着。她确定自己给了其中一个致命一击，然后继续开火。 

“巴基，巴基，求你了！巴基！”史蒂夫哀号着。 

娜塔莉亚又开了一枪，竭尽全力听冬兵是否有任何反应。她和第一个进屋的男人打了起来，一脚踢在他的胸骨上，动作流畅、轻松而精准。她还完好保存着肌肉记忆，尽管人生的一半细节都得费劲地回忆。 

这个拥挤的空间在激烈的动作、叫喊、枪击和咒骂声中彻底活了过来。在她放倒第二个男人和第三个男人之间的某一刻，冬兵甩掉了罗杰斯，举起他的马卡洛夫手枪，放倒了视线所及的所有袭击者。 

“耶稣小甜心啊，”威尔逊虚弱地说道，他被压在一个流血不止的扭动的身体下。

*

罗杰斯和威尔逊守在门外。 

娜塔莉亚严厉地看了一眼前者，无视了后者。她的心跳不规律，仿佛灾难的前兆。冬兵站在打开的活板门边，暗淡的眼睛警戒着，金属臂上的夹片微不可闻地咔哒、咔哒地移动。在他臃肿的战斗服和宽阔的肩膀下，娜塔莉亚察觉到一副严重营养不良的身体，一举一动都会牵扯得肌肉紧绷。

“这里是档案。” 

她用了几秒才反应过来他在说话，更别提意识到他说的是俄语。他的声音粗哑、平静，而且他似乎把她看作一个老熟人。她的脉搏加快了，几乎疼了起来。

罗杰斯苍白的脸出现在门框边。他的脸颊上一道道的尘土和泪痕，还沾着血污。他看着冬兵，明显既敬畏又恐惧。他们必须得快点，他不知还能再保持多久的稳定。 

她点了点头，蹲下身子，消失在活板门下方的黑暗中。


	4. 长眠，或：我们共同怀有的愧疚

_六次_

他当然记得。 

他本该一无所有，但是你看他，手掌汗津津的，肚子咕咕叫着，闻着幻觉中烧土豆的味道——土豆、黄油、培根条、盐一起冒着热腾腾的香气。

多瘤而年老的树，向天空伸展着，在风中摇动，向左，向右，纠缠在一起，然后他们对他说，哦，看啊，这是个没有左手的男人！看啊，快看，他跌撞的脚步轻轻地踏在我们的根上，多轻啊。看，看他灰色的眼睛，看他的脸，一扇关上的窗户，一扇关上的门，一座进不去也出不来的房屋。 

在刺骨的寒冷中早早地醒来，意识到自己是屋里唯一温暖的东西，那是什么感觉？呼出一团白雾，忘记一个又一个空虚的、模糊的梦，那是什么感觉？ 

他当然记得那里还有什么，也记得他的身体如何修复、合拢所有裂缝，在神经突触对齐时如何激起火花，而他如何倚着椅背，迎接痛苦的幽灵和糟糕的、曾经的快乐。

我喘不过气来了，他对自己说，我是困在坚硬的混凝土里的虫子，扭动着、叫喊着，没有声音、没有嘴巴、声带断裂，可是还在叫喊着。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个矮小的、沾满泥污的金发孩子，一个高大的男人，一具将来的发热的尸体。他是谁，他变成了什么样，他呼吸着哪里的空气，那些微笑和素描怎么样了，我到底缺了些什么？

妈妈！他喊道，妈妈，原谅我，原谅我，让我忏悔，让我跟你一起去做礼拜，星期天，以后的每一天！哦，基督，基督，你与我同在吗？我闻到人体烧焦的味道而感到饥饿。我望见了死亡，而死亡回望我，我们注视着彼此，一直一直——基督，赐我一些仁慈，告诉我怎么停下来！我的罪过，我的罪过，我的罪过—— 

那些树，在风中摆动，如同古时一样微笑。

*

太阳升起来了，东方的寒冷天空染上了柔和的淡粉色。 

清晨，一个士兵、一具空壳、一个咧嘴笑着的年轻男孩，小心翼翼地走过被踩平的小径，穿过森林中茂密、浓重的绿色植物。他身后，娜塔莉亚·阿莉娅诺娃·罗曼诺娃走过滑溜溜的青苔，挥着手臂分开树枝，目光逡巡着、捕捉着。这个男人、这个士兵、这个怪物了解她，了解她奇特的眼睛中不自然的颜色和她额头上汗湿的光泽。

她是个糟糕的美人，这个怪物看出来了。在需求的指令下拼凑起来的一堆无趣的元素，一种熟悉、讨喜而又会被迅速遗忘的口味。 

在她身后，走着他的梦，他的愤怒和恐惧。他的鼻子流着血，蓝得惊人的眼睛肿胀着。哦，史蒂夫，巴基·巴恩斯想，史蒂夫，为什么？为什么？这个资产、吸着鼻子的小男孩、怪物，他们都转过身来看着他，看着这个苍白消瘦的男人，看着这个从未离开过他的一丝生命的迹象，他从未真的离开过，从未。

还有另一个男人，猎鹰，在苍穹中飞翔的一个小点。他疲惫的眼睛一直注视着他的后背。冬兵注意着他的一举一动，同时巴基·巴恩斯，这个愚蠢、狂热的年轻人，把视线转向罗杰斯，盯着他，就像一只快淹死的老鼠，学不会游泳的老鼠，挣扎着，在绝望中抽动着光秃秃的黏腻尾巴。盯着他，盯着他—— 

树林在他们周围窸窣作响。巴基·巴恩斯扬起了嘴角（尽管它不属于他），停下脚步：“我的包放在这附近，你们怎么说，伙计们？跟着山雀去科斯兰然后在那乘公交车或别的什么？”

说出这些话使他终于松了一口气。词语如同项链上的珍珠一颗颗脱落，形成一阵刺耳的嘈杂。士兵、资产、怪物停下嘴巴，闭上双眼，对抗眩晕感。

金属臂低鸣着，金属声在森林柔和的背景音里显得尖锐突兀。 

“巴基。”史蒂夫，愚蠢、可恶的史蒂夫，朝他走过来，眼含泪水，嘴巴大张：“你记得，告诉我你都记得，告诉我，告诉我，求你了，巴基。告诉我你在这儿。”他的声音有一种奇怪的韵律，像在为了赎罪而祈祷。 

“该死的混蛋，我当然记得，别无选择，好吗？” 

他不知所措了。不，这样说也是轻描淡写。汗水从他的脊背淌下来，浸湿他板硬、肮脏的汗衫。巴基·巴恩斯，一个笑着的爱尔兰男孩，一个士兵，一堆破碎的骨头，一个没有名字也没有生活之歌可唱的怪物。 

史蒂夫，恼人的、正经的史蒂夫，朝他走过来，长腿迈着大步，哭得丑陋不堪，脸扭曲着，鼻涕滑到下巴上，眼睛因为肿胀和发炎又紫又红。这些颜色多鲜艳啊，巴基·巴恩斯想到，史蒂夫多漂亮啊，讨厌的、固执的史蒂夫。 

他抓着他的肩膀，力气大得快把他挤碎了。这很疼，他的三根肋骨还在愈合，但这是令人快乐的疼痛。“该死，你怎么会这么惊讶？觉得他们会毁了我的大脑让我永远服从？我会杀光他们的，把他们排成一排，微笑地看着他们的尸体。他们制造我的时候在想些什么？十足的蠢蛋*！” 

史蒂夫潮湿的脸颊靠在他沾满尘土的颈弯，明亮的、微笑的、门牙间有条缝的小史蒂微。他的身体摸上去很结实，巴基·巴恩斯的手和资产精巧的仿生手指都感觉到了。他很温暖，闻上去有股酸味和铁锈味。然后他跌倒了，天空和草地都向他挥舞的四肢扑来，树木跟着倾倒，还有史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫，和他跌在一起。 

士兵、疲惫的码头工人、知道所有团结歌的男孩、资产、怪物、挥着爪子尖叫的怪物、被踩在靴子底下的虫子、男人、巴基·巴恩斯——

*

巴基·巴恩斯最早回归的那部分，诚实地说—— 

是他的老二。 

拖着脚步离开波托马克河河岸时，他觉得自己就像断线的傀儡，在晕眩中完全失去了方向感，即使他的脚带着他向前走，即使他的身体会在必要时自己躲藏起来、遮住脸。对于把任务目标美国队长留在身后，他并不感到后悔，一股持久的拉力、一声低微的呼唤在告诉他，走、跑、离开、藏起来！

他找到了一个小巷，堆着垃圾桶，散发着令人避之不及的恶臭。他背靠着墙坐下，扫视周围环境。他就在那里呆了五个小时，一边休息，一边尝试平息右手骨肉和筋腱剧烈的痉挛。

他从触摸自己的脸开始，僵硬的手指滑下鼻梁。然后是嘴巴，干裂的嘴唇的轮廓。他的舌头，经常被压在咬合板下，一片奇怪、潮湿的肌肉，摸上去既柔软又坚硬。他颤抖的手向下摸索躯干、检察伤口，动作熟练。他沿着湿透的黑色布料下的大腿轻轻拍动，一路到脚踝，沉重的战斗靴滑落至此。

然后在不甚精准的向上摸索中，他的手擦过了胯部。 

在所有已被他探明的身体状况中，这是最令他意外的。他哽住了，咬着左脸颊的内侧。 

“怎么搞的，”他低声道，然后他吸了口气，垃圾腐烂的气味和尿骚味，波多马克河冰冷湿润的气味一同涌上。金属臂嘶鸣着，一动不动，他急促地呼气，解开裤子，握住自己的阴茎——出于好奇以及单纯的肌肉记忆。这感觉很奇怪，但很不错。这感觉他妈的棒极了。

他高潮了六次。六次。

*

“巴基？嘿，巴克——” 

闷热的布鲁克林的早晨，城市的恶臭四处逸散。天空中太阳高悬，没有一丝云彩。床单在汗水的浸泡下变得刺痒发黏。史蒂夫在厨房里抱怨个不停，一边把锅碗瓢盆捣鼓得砰砰作响。 

他大概一小时后要去上班，要是他迟到，就会有不少年轻人在周围晃荡，好顶上他的缺。这活一天能挣一美元五十分。每天都是拖拉、搬运和不停地抱怨。

他今天也许会买些好东西，为什么不呢，今天是个晴天，他们可以在晚上出去，不管他的钱够不够多。 

“巴基，你该起床了！” 

史蒂夫把脑袋探进他们的卧室，瘦削的小脸上眉头皱着。他嚼着什么东西，把报纸卷成一根棒子。小史蒂微·罗杰斯因为他睡过头而抽他的屁股，他因为这个想法笑了起来。 

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯睁开眼睛时，三张难以置信的脸盯着他，凑得很近。他们身后，挺拔的树木和稀疏的林冠掩映着一线浅蓝色天空。他浑身都疼，胃咕噜咕噜地叫着。

娜塔莉亚把头发从苍白的脸上拨开，眼神警戒。她长大了，完整而美丽，再次见到她的喜悦如颤栗的电流通过他的脊椎。他不断跌入记忆的陷阱，内心一片混乱，像一个老人试图抓住牵引他的绳索。可是娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚，他怎么能忘记他的娜塔莉亚？ 

“你看看你，”他对她说。这不神奇吗？他爱这种语言，爱它生硬的断音和卷舌的元音；他爱这个女人，尽管同样的空白经年地吞没着他们。“你看你，娜塔申卡。” 

她盯着他，一言不发。 

另外两个男人，他们也盯着他看。那个黑人，眼睛疲惫得半闭着，眉头紧皱。他身边，一个金发的大块头则睁大了眼睛，尽管其中一只青紫肿胀。他有史蒂夫的歪鼻子，这拉扯着他内心的某样东西，让他感到呼吸困难。 

史蒂夫不见了。 

他去哪了？他去哪了？那么多的空洞去填补，那么多的想法去追逐，那么多幽灵在身边出没。 

他坐了起来，三人后退几步，娜塔莉亚落脚轻盈，环顾四周评估着她的新位置，正像他教她的那样。她是道风景线，是柔和的绿色海洋中一声不和谐的尖叫。 

然后他开始呕吐，倒空了胃里为数不多的东西，吐出胆汁和唾液。 

“小伙子，怎么弄成了这样？你又去喝酒了？” 

他的妈妈站在门口，看着这熟悉的场面，脸色平静。贝卡短暂地探进脑袋，嫌弃得皱起鼻子。厨房里煮着什么东西，那里总是煮着什么，让他的胃厌恶地一阵翻滚。耶稣，玛利亚，约瑟夫，他不该去喝酒的。太多的威士忌和笑声，一个又一个酒吧。 

但是玛乔丽·奥弗莱厄蒂对他微笑，大眼睛流露出甜蜜的柔情。他的脑子里嗡嗡响着，她紧紧挨着他的身侧，布什米尔威士忌搅动着他的思绪。

“巴基？” 

他用袖子擦了擦嘴，抬头看见一张熟悉的脸。是史蒂夫，史蒂夫怎么会变成这样？上帝啊，他何时变得这么高大？血清！战争！该死的战争！他怎么能忘记？咆哮突击队，大家都在哪？森田，杜根，法尔斯沃斯，加布·琼斯，丹尼尔，大家都去哪了？ 

他怎么能忘记？ 

他试图站起来，史蒂夫走上前，抓着他的手臂把他拉起来，就像他的体重根本不算什么。他们一起跌跌撞撞地走了几步，直到他靠上一棵巨大树木的树干。长发垂在他的眼前，发丝上沾着汗液和胆汁。 

塞缪尔·汤姆斯·威尔逊，代号猎鹰。他朝他走来，面色平静：“你都记得什么，士兵？” 

他记得—— 

生着气的史蒂夫，往地上啐出一口血沫；吱嘎作响的床垫，烦人又平常的声音；睁开双眼之前无处不在的寒冷；他的阴茎，摸上去很光滑，却硬得发疼；西伯利亚宽广美丽的雪原；他妈妈的浅笑；星期天无聊的祈祷，伴着一个又一个哈欠；阿尔卑斯山的苦寒，他竖起军服领子；那些风，坠落时呼啸的风，分不清向上坠落或向下坠落，向天空坠落，然后——

“巴基！”史蒂夫喊道。火车吭哧吭哧地驶过，枪声交错，破碎的风在哀鸣，七十年过去了，他仍听见史蒂夫的叫喊。

他当然记得。

_遗憾的眼睛_

史蒂夫吃了五份小酥饼。 

他喝下去一整盆紫罗宋汤，吃掉了大部分面包，挖空了一罐味道平淡的酸奶油。餐桌旁，山姆礼貌地吃掉了他那份的一半就放下了叉子。罗曼诺夫倒是在不停地叉着食物，小口小口地吃着。 

他们在罗曼诺夫位于莫斯科的安全屋。巴基在花哨、富丽的客厅里安睡，身下是酒红色的硬沙发垫，头向后仰着，嘴巴大张。脏兮兮的长发遮住了他的半张脸，一缕发丝落在他的唇间， 随着他浅浅的鼾声不时被呼吸扬起。他的皮肤惨白，到处是淤青，他的一切都与这个房间格格不入，刺眼而尴尬。

史蒂夫看着他。 

罗曼诺夫从冷藏室里拿出一瓶伏特加，递给山姆一瓶两升的塑料瓶装啤酒，山姆礼貌地拒绝了。史蒂夫都接了过来，灌一口纯伏特加，再灌一口便宜的奥恰科沃啤酒。这在他的肠胃中留下一阵恍惚和温暖的感觉，尽管几分钟后就消失了。

巴基无力的躯体仿佛在瞪着他。

他的两条腿，一只伸直，另一只盘着。他的双手，金属的那只低鸣着，在他熟睡时偶尔抽动，而那只血肉的手松懈着，有种奇怪的优雅感。他为一层坚硬的尘土所覆盖，久未清洗的身体散发着臭味，隔着房间也能闻到。这是一种熟悉的味道：像尿，酸臭而刺鼻，也闻得出灰尘、泥土和街道的味道。这是被遗弃的人们身上的酒臭和汗臭，他们太久没有注意过个人卫生。 

“我建议你们藏起来，”罗曼诺夫在咀嚼的间隙说道。她坐在椅子上，一条腿屈在胸前，四把枪中的两把放在桌上，就在盘子旁边。“你们三个。” 

史蒂夫转身看了她一会儿。她就像之前一样难以揣测，但是他知道和巴基的相遇动摇了她。巴基叫她时带着喜爱，眼中有明显的赞叹之情。他们都进入了红房子的档案室，背回了一大包布满灰尘的泛黄档案。一些已经缺损，难以阅读。毕竟有些东西在万维网上可找不到。 

这些档案堆放在厨房一角，罗曼诺夫随意挑出一份，一页页地翻阅，之后才和他们一起享用这顿俄罗斯外卖晚餐。 

“但是藏在哪？”山姆问道，嘴角不高兴地撇着。在巴基失去意识、醒后又陷入记忆混乱之后，他就变得安静而忧郁。“在这还要利用你，感觉不太好。” 

“在任何地方你都可以利用我。明天之前我会给你们地址。” 

她想说些什么，又放弃了。而史蒂夫迅速转回脑袋，几乎扭伤了脊椎。他的心脏不规律地跳动着，一瞬间忘记了呼吸。巴基在那张华丽的沙发床上动弹了一下。他那只金属的手张开又握紧，像攥着看不见的东西。他的头向左侧扭了两次。 

“他在做梦，伙计。”山姆安静地低声说道。 

史蒂夫站起身来，放下他的啤酒瓶，小心翼翼地向前走了几步。他能看到巴基泛蓝的眼睑下眼球的剧烈转动，他的额头也紧紧地皱着。再走几步，几小步。他的眼睫毛扇动了一下，上面沾着黏糊糊的东西和水雾。嘴唇毫无血色，抿成一条直线。他躺在那里，他最好的朋友，一具被复活的做着梦的尸体。 

史蒂夫看着他，久久地看着，他知道这个男人——被拆解得精神失常，散发着泥土气味——是他遗憾的眼睛注视过的最好的东西。

*

在他短暂的童年时代，史蒂夫无时无刻不想见到两个人。 

一个是约瑟夫·罗杰斯，另一个是詹姆斯·康诺利。

想要见到约瑟夫的原因很明显：他从有意识起就听妈妈讲起过那个死于芥子气的父亲。在她讲述的那些发生在戈尔韦的激情爱情故事里，他的父亲听上去同时是爱尔兰最优秀的男人和最愚蠢的呆子。约瑟夫敏感、容易感到不安，他非常甜蜜，同时又沉闷、严肃。他有一头明亮、鲜艳的橙色头发，和两只奇怪的、软塌塌的耳朵。 

照片里的他，耳朵看上去无比正常，而他本应该充满生气的时髦红发则成了与背景一致的暗淡灰色。 

“给我写了好些很美的信，你的爸爸，虽然我老是装作不喜欢它们。他并没有那么漂亮，不，我很高兴你继承了我的鼻子，小男孩。他会给社会党写一些建议，他们发表了其中一些，13年约翰·史密斯·克拉克还给他回了感谢信。” 

史蒂夫见过那些情书，并发现它们都相当拙劣。等他12岁时，他已经确信这些是有史以来最无聊的情书。约瑟夫在每一封上都用花体签了字，全部都是“于我们最美丽的都柏林，你的，J·罗杰斯”。

他也曾连续几小时盯着约瑟夫·罗杰斯精美的单人照，试图找出能证明他们俩血缘关系的相似之处。最后，他放弃了，他妈妈是对的：也许他就是他妈妈全靠自己造出来的。淡黄色的头发、大鼻子和骨头突出的膝盖，他的一切都属于她。

而他听到詹姆斯·康诺利的名字时，巴基已经成了他瘦弱身躯旁形影不离的伙伴。他每日在史蒂夫耳边唠唠叨叨——无聊的孩子随时会冒出几句俏皮话，并把那些颜色漂亮的流浪猫指给史蒂夫看。自然而然，康诺利首先成为了史蒂夫的英雄。

史蒂夫还为此和巴基争了几年，声称自己才是康诺利最早的崇拜者，但他深知——无论大事小事，巴基总是先他一步。

詹姆斯·康诺利是爱尔兰人，就像他们一样。他是个穷光蛋，一日三餐吃土豆和稀肉汤——就像他们一样。他还是个激进的工团主义者，这是值得自豪的，因为他们身边的人基本都加入了某个工会。1916年他因为向一队英国警察开火而被判处死刑，他躺在担架上被送往监狱——作为复活节起义的领袖，他已经受了伤。 

他是人们能想象出的最好的无产者。 

他们从老巴恩斯乱糟糟的箱子里找到了一本标题为“自由之歌”的小册子，这成了他们了解康诺利过程中的一块里程碑。他们以完全的敬畏之心一起阅读上面的诗歌，念出声来，模仿着父母吐字时的起伏和节奏。巴基学会了唱其中的一些，他缠着又老又聋的福克斯先生教他。他是卖干草为生的，知道与工人们的挣扎生活有关的一切。

“这真是怪得出奇，因为我宣布，

以上的言论只会让我发笑，

我们的要求其实再谦逊不过，

我们要的只是地球而已。” 

这些文字让史蒂夫很高兴，他想象自己在星期天的采购中走向一位身份高贵的绅士，穿戴得整齐正式，向他提出自己的要求——不是一个便士，而是他妈的整个地球。他长大后，开始把这些歌当作一种经过修饰的抗议来欣赏，它们的曲调加深了他日渐增长的愤怒。 

而有一件事一直清楚不过：詹姆斯·康诺利比起约瑟夫·罗杰斯来是个好得多的作家。

*

罗曼诺夫做好了安排。 

她离开公寓两天，回来时带回了伪造的护照和目的地为柏林特格尔机场的登机牌。这是家俄罗斯廉价航空，机舱内伸展不开腿脚，而且只提供松垮的干三明治。 

山姆成了一个名为埃纳诺·布拉加的安哥拉商人，戴上一副眼镜后更像模像样。史蒂夫又一次剃了头，戴上帽子，化身成丹麦小伙子奥勒·拉斯穆森，去柏林自由大学修近代史的博士后。

巴基，好吧。 

巴基这几天一直在睡。他们把他从沙发搬到那个华丽的主卧时，他几乎没有动弹，半闭的眼睑下露出一些眼白。史蒂夫曾在第二天试图脱掉他的鞋子，解下他的武器，结果巴基坐了起来，因为惊恐而睁大了眼睛。 

不过很快他就因为疲惫再次陷入沉睡，枕着史蒂夫的大腿，打呼、流口水，不时地扭动，用俄语和英语说着不成句子的梦话。山姆发誓他还听到了法语。 

“人体在睡眠时恢复得很快，伙计。我想他当时是用最后的体力支撑行动。我们可怪不了一个不得不睡的朋友。” 

“在航班上他必须得警惕。”罗曼诺夫说。她又给了他们一天缓冲时间，但他们还是不得不去巴基的床边，在他的左右脸颊上各扇了重重的两下。史蒂夫很生气，但是这个法子奏效了。巴基醒来后仍然茫然而恍惚，但是罗曼诺夫让他洗澡、扎头发，他都照做了。 

布拉加先生，奥勒·拉斯穆森和某位旅游签证显示名为瓦迪姆·古塞夫的先生一起登上了飞往德国的四小时航班。

在这之前，罗曼诺夫开车把他们送到谢列梅捷沃国际机场。她把装着红房子档案复印件的手提电脑包递给奥勒。埃纳诺·布拉加收到了一个简短的点头。而警觉着周围环境却又疲惫不堪的瓦迪姆得到了长时间的凝视，她的眼神承载着承诺。

*

也许他在美化过去。 

怎么可能布鲁克林的每个午后都被阳光晒成金色？怎么可能詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯在他的记忆中如此明亮、无忧无虑地微笑，而实际上他每天要工作十或十一个小时，就为了少的可怜的8美元？天空总是蓝得超出想象，或是布满星斗。而实际情况是，对于他们污染严重的城市来说，这样清澈的景色太过少见。

巴基·巴恩斯，冬兵，受尽折磨的中士，陷入长眠、拒绝醒来的人，他成了史蒂夫和过去的唯一一缕联系，跨越了冰川和血清。

没有巴基，他会成为他曾与之对话的稀薄空气。他会成为一个幻觉，一个怪异的讽刺漫画，只会以悲伤的面孔微笑。

_值得看的事物_

柏林是一片邪恶的、该死的混乱。 

当他们开着一辆挤得要死的、时髦的浅粉色大众甲壳虫沿高速公路加速时，这就是山姆唯一的想法。他坐在后座上，下巴快碰到膝盖，德国北部乡村的模糊景色从他眼角余光里飞速掠过。

史蒂夫转入相邻的车道时，巴基骂出了一串五花八门的脏话。他平稳地握着两把西格绍尔手枪，同时耐心地按着按钮放下车窗。 

巴基开火了，枪声震耳欲聋，但在窗外呼啸而过的风中奇怪地消了音。他们后方，从波茨坦开始尾随的一辆没有任何特征的黑车失去了右侧后视镜。 

“我已经把他们逼上绝路了，”史蒂夫朝着他的方向承诺到，车子猛地一歪进入另一个车道，锃亮的方向盘上他的手指骨发白。

“你真是最烂的司机，史蒂微。” 

一瞬间，德国高速上的沉寂像一记砸来的拳头。山姆低下头默数，一，二，三。史蒂夫和巴基再次开始大喊大叫，用最大的音量对骂，并且不可自拔。车外，受损的九头蛇汽车追上几米。

该死的混乱。

*

但是实话说：柏林是一口新鲜的空气。 

作为一个移民城市，柏林的街上充满黑色面孔和外国口音，这让他放下了高度的警惕心，而在俄罗斯偏远城镇的长达一个月的旅程中，他因自己的肤色不得不这么做。罗曼诺夫安排他们和她的一个前东德的熟人接头，他住在克罗伊茨贝格一个半中产街区的公寓里，周围有几家土耳其超市、烤肉店铺和新潮的咖啡馆。

山姆在回忆时发现了三件非常值得注意的事。 

第他妈的一：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯和组成了他这个人的不可预见性。他应该料到这一点的，但是在看着他沉睡了这么多天、还散发着一股尿味之后，他对此意外不已——柏林让巴恩斯彻底躁动起来。他在飞机上就开始用流利的俄语和空姐聊天，接着他在德国出租车上和司机开玩笑，最后他直接消失了整三天就为了醉醺醺地跳华尔兹。

或许这只是个开始。

山姆想得越多，就越觉得他应该期待一些更激烈的事。这就让他想到了第他妈的二：史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯和他一团糟的情感问题，就是它们启动了这趟旅行。

罗杰斯倾注在他朋友身上的保护欲，坦白说，是暧昧不清的。山姆在他们寻找冬兵的过程中就注意到了——现在，随着冬兵“被抓”，这种情感达到新的高度。有时，史蒂夫的那一套让山姆想起过度保护孩子的父母，不幸的是，更多情况下，山姆想到的是一个对另一半也许残忍、但一定痴迷的丈夫。

耶稣小甜心啊，他们能打一架吗。 

巴恩斯，尽管受了七十年的洗脑和折磨，他对所有激怒史蒂夫的方式似乎保留了某种肌肉记忆。他们第一次大吼大叫、互相推搡的时候，山姆差点吓得尿在裤子里。然后他们又来了一次，在公共交通工具上。然后又一次，令人吃惊地为社会保障住房大吵特吵。 

山姆安静地当着一个观察事态的和事佬。他们在柏林呆了三周后，某件事已经清楚了：巴恩斯和罗杰斯正在走向最不健康的那种互相依赖关系。而且这个世界错失了他们坚信不疑的马克思主义。 

这让他想到了第他妈的三：迪特尔。 

山姆仍不知道为什么他俩不直接无视他。但是罗曼诺夫的前东德联络人令他感到非常奇特，甚至最初说得上有魅力。现在，看着跟在屁股后头的敌人的车辆，他开始明白九头蛇是很有说服力的。

*

罗曼诺夫在柏林的联络人是一个有胡子的矮个子男人，戴着厚厚的角质框眼镜。他的鸟嘴似的长鼻子首先问候了他们，高高的木头门只打开了不到一英寸。在令人不适的十秒的沉默后，他终于咧开嘴，露出了被烟熏黄的牙齿：“古塞夫先生，拉斯穆森先生*——啊，这是谁来着？布拉加先生，是的。” 

公寓内十分昏暗，而且难以置信地拥挤：书本和纸质文件从地板堆到天花板，此外还有一堆堆的唱片，破损的CD外壳和标着数字和德文的箱子。

它们之间放着几把灰扑扑的皮质躺椅，几张沉重的木头桌子上堆着各式螺丝刀、叠起来的布和从杂志上剪下来的褪色图案。山姆在客厅走了一圈，已经看到了三台四四方方的老式电视机。棕色窗帘是令人厌烦的70年代风格，挡住了大部分余留的光线。

他的妈妈不会容忍这里的任何一样东西出现在她房子里。他几乎能听到她唠唠叨叨的声音，挥着一把扫帚，弯下腰打扫角落。 

他们在客房住下，屋里随意地清理过，还散落着一团团的灰尘，墙上装饰着不知名影星的海报和无名艺术家的作品。而当史蒂夫和巴恩斯对上目光、开始围着彼此打转，这个拥挤的空间立刻变得气氛紧张。 

山姆觉得自己不该呆在这里，同时感到疲惫和烦躁，他拿着埃纳诺·布拉加的护照，看着这两个他带领的神经质的男人，在这个他从未涉足的地方。他想躺下来睡上一个月。他想乘上飞回华盛顿的飞机，回归他陈旧而疲惫的生活。他想朝着那恶心的蓝天尖叫：“我到底他妈的在这做什么？” 

就像往常一样，他低下头。

*

山姆不想承认，但是他在柏林的一个月可总结为花掉他人生的一个月来观看巴恩斯。 

当然，巴恩斯有很多看头。他可以诡异地一动不动，而暗淡的双眼仍然富于感情，四处打量。他的身体，虽然极度瘦削，但是保持着令人不安的、像猫一样的优雅。那只金属臂，在没有被遮起来的时候，足以让山姆在半个小时内因为震惊和恐惧而分心。他发现越来越难以将这个奇怪、瘦削的男人和他从课本上学到的褪色黑白照片中的士兵联系起来。 

而更困难的是看着巴恩斯，看着那张无血色的脸，一边回想七十年的数据、一把椅子和橡胶咬合板。 

巴恩斯自己，尽管摄入的卡路里低得令人担心，却不停地折腾。他们一踏入柏林，他的眼睛就开始四处打量，语言从他嘴里倾倒而出，轻易得出奇。

他和迪特尔一起喝啤酒，开着主人奇特兴趣的玩笑。他们一起“潜伏”的第二天，巴基就开始和毒贩子以及土耳其母亲们聊天，他从乞丐手里买报纸，并逗得迪特尔的邻居们毫无芥蒂地阵阵大笑。他们在柏林的第一个星期天，巴基参加了一场抗议房租上涨的游行。 

史蒂夫跟在他身后，肩膀僵硬，眉头紧皱，他的左耳后永远夹着一支大麻烟。在柏林买大麻轻松得几乎让人发笑。而且像史蒂夫这样的人——好吧，没人想过管他。

吸大麻一直是他们共同的活动——包括迪特尔，在他屈尊走出那间阴沉昏暗的书房的几个小时里。史蒂夫卷烟，巴恩斯在他金属臂的关节上划着火柴，然后他们轮流吸。 

上帝，他到底怎么还能正常运转？山姆经常发现自己在琢磨这个问题。他也不知道史蒂夫是怎么运转的。或者他自己是如何走到这个地步，却还他妈的一直觉得没有到极限。

*

在一个雨水滂沱的阴沉午后，莱利悄悄地吻了他，没有人看到这一幕，只有成群的鸽子聚在防火梯上。 

这是一个可以忍受的、还不错的、甚至也许是美好的开始。在经历过所有那些一无事事的日子后。 

当然，莱利不在了。这是事物的运行规律，仅此而已。

*

那是发生在唱片店的一件事。 

那时山姆十五岁，沉迷嘻哈音乐，哼着收音机中的最新热曲。图派克还没被枪击，刚刚发行他的第二张录音室专辑。夏天酷热难当，烘烤着混凝土的大地，这成了整两个月空闲时光的背景。山姆勤勉地读完了学校书单上所有的书，从图书馆借过来，一看完就还回去。

不看书的时候，他就和乔瑞尔一起逛附近的唱片商店，翻看一张张唱片封面，跟着店内永不停歇的柔和蓝调摇摆着。他攒了足够的钱买《Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z…》的封面海报，冬天他把它送给了乔瑞尔作为圣诞礼物。

这可能是他一生中做过的最无私的事之一。 

接下来的几年，图派克就从乔瑞尔卧室的墙上不断注视着他们，他高傲地抬着下巴，黑色皮肤、美丽、强大，一切都是山姆渴望成为的。虽然最终，他更渴望拥有受尊重的人生——那是将近四年后他的主要想法。而同时，图派克被从一辆白色凯迪拉克车窗射来的子弹击中身亡。

那是八月末一个命运的午后。乔瑞尔染上了流感，而山姆整个上午都在帮妈妈做饭。他迈着轻快的步伐独自去了唱片店，脸上的阳光和脖颈上的汗都让他感到自在。直到目前这一天都很美好，他妈妈因为他的笑话大笑，开玩笑似的拍着他。他们中饭吃了鸡肉、豌豆和炸薯球，一顿大餐。 

他在唱片店内走来走去，在流行区和摇滚区翻看，研究着布鲁斯·斯普林斯汀和科特·柯本的脸。他想到了自己读的上一本学校指定书目，《动物农场》。他之后去图书馆专门读乔治·奥威尔，沉迷于诙谐的语言和从争吵不休的猪身上感受到的更宏大的意义。 

“嘿，你！” 

他迅速地扭过头，感觉脖子都要断了。很少现身的店老板，正站在几尺外，手在身体两侧握成巨大的拳头。 

“给我看看你的口袋！” 

山姆麻木地站着。他仍能鲜明地想起那种感觉，羞耻感迅速地烧着了他的喉咙，尽管他什么也没做错。最后，他给男人看了自己的口袋，除了几张糖纸和一个小笔记本，什么也没有。然而店老板没有打消念头。他抓着山姆T恤衫的领子，把他大步拽向店门口，扔到门外，许多人们在围观。 

他记得自己坐在人行道上，流出大颗大颗苦涩和尴尬的泪珠。他想着图派克，他什么也没想。


	5. 我们内心的广阔图景，或：哀悼生者

_成千上百_

他们原路折回，沿着崎岖小道穿过冷清的村庄，终于在五个小时后甩掉了尾巴。

“你是个大麻烦，你知道吗，史蒂夫？你既不会开车救我们的命，还压根不会跳舞，你只会多管闲事地瞎扯。” 巴基懒散地靠在座位上，有条不紊地打量着周围环境。他们正位于汉诺威市附近。这座城市在他心中一直是灰色、乏味的，被炸弹炸得千疮百孔，即使他只见过几张二战时的照片。

操蛋的血清加强的记忆力。 

巴基目光炽热。这激起了史蒂夫某种近似于愤怒或沮丧的情绪，在他内心深处流动、燃烧：“你说的可真够多的，朋友。可你甚至吃不完半个甜甜圈，你会挨饿的——等你能吃完一个三明治我们再来谈我该不该闭嘴！”

后座上，山姆沉重地叹了口气。

*

柏林令人惊叹。 

史蒂夫又开始画素描了。在他们寻找巴基时，他在书本边缘和搜集到的九头蛇文件上涂鸦，现在他出门花5欧元买了一本笔记本。罗曼诺夫留给他们1000欧元现金，对于躲避电子追踪是很有效的。 

迪特尔，他们的联络人，拥有最杂乱、潮湿的公寓，墙有三米高，天花板上净是些褪色、剥落的水泥。但对于史蒂夫来说，这里是舒适而富有吸引力的——它让他想起冰封之前的生活，家里堆满破损的、放了好久的东西，到处是腌菜罐和叠起来的报纸。他画那些世纪之交的楼房上的窄窄的天空。画从纸袋里探出一半的酸面包。画他们拥挤、狭小的客房。 

他也画巴基。当然。

巴基是一步步苏醒的。最初是用俄语和空姐交谈，勾起一边的嘴角，露出熟悉的浅笑。然后是在德国和随便哪个路人聊上一段。他用上了阿拉伯语和一个出租车司机交流。到德国的第二天，迪特尔用一种完全迷恋的语气告诉他们，巴基讲起德语来是正宗的巴伐利亚口音。 

“我曾经有个技师是慕尼黑人，”巴基平静地告诉他们。“他给制造我帮了大忙，我想。不，我确定。” 

这仍然会让史蒂夫的胃酸涌上来。他忠实地读完了罗曼诺夫翻译的所有文件，每一天都读，新发现的那些信息带着锋利的锯齿状切口压在他的胸膛。听到巴基冷淡地讲起这些，让他因为愤怒和无助濒于爆发。 

几天后，巴基开始独自出门。 

好吧，至少他尝试了。史蒂夫会跟上他，因为担心而跟得很紧。他们按理说应该藏起来，尽量不吸引别人的注意。但是，在发生了这一切之后还要禁止巴基接触外界就太糟了。所以他们去蹩脚的小餐馆吃土耳其烤串，越南河粉，花哨的韩国烤肉，还有滑溜溜的日本拉面。史蒂夫还吃了很多汉堡。

巴基每一样都只吃了几口，让史蒂夫吃完剩下的食物。但他看起来很满足，他看起来很不错。他就在这儿，回到了史蒂夫身边。重温这种相互陪伴的氛围感觉很怪，尤其在被从冰块中挖出来后，又经历了神盾局、杜尼以及持续的监视和药物治疗。有时，他感到强烈的不实感，渴望伸出手触摸巴基的肩膀，他闪光的、低鸣的左臂，只为了确认有一些东西是存在的。

然后他们打架了。 

一切都真实起来。

*

“我必须做这件事！我这么做也是因为你——”

“哦，瞎说，你只是想要那些大肌肉块——”

“不然我也会在冬天来的时候死掉的——”

“你以为我不知道？每一次都是我把你那瘦弱的小身体养好的——”

“我是为了你！我救了你，我为了你来这儿——”

“你什么也没为我做！你忙着当你的抗击纳粹英雄——”

*

“停车，”几小时后巴基对他说。车外，德国乡村单调的景色上方，天空染上了粉色和蓝色， 月亮在浓云中黯淡无光。山姆在他们偷来的车上的狭窄后座短暂地睡着了，四肢逐渐松弛下来。巴基一戳他的膝盖，他就慌乱地醒了，咒骂着，急促地喘息。

“我们在这儿。” 

史蒂夫眯着眼看高速公路旁的标志，思绪因为焦虑纠结成一团。他一直擅长记地图——血清后更加如此。他知道汉诺威的附近、德国北部的中心地区有什么。 

“贝尔根·贝尔森集中营？上帝啊你把我们带到这儿来干什么？”山姆解开安全带扣，慢慢在车后座上舒展身体。在渐渐消失的光线中，他的眼睛如往常一样疲惫。巴基没有回答，走下了车。史蒂夫锁上车，跟上他，心脏在胸膛中剧烈地跳动。 

这座前集中营被改造成了纪念场馆，建筑物严肃庄重，轮廓线条平直、方正。这个场所和毗邻的博物馆因为时间已晚已经关门了。但巴基没有把这放在心上，他侦查了周围，发现墙边有一棵细瘦的树。他轻盈地爬到树顶，翻身进墙，动作流畅。 

这没有激起任何反响。 

“我不进去，伙计。”山姆缩着肩膀，看着地面，眉头紧蹙。史蒂夫把车钥匙放进他伸出的手中，简短地点了点头。这个瞬间持续了一会儿，空气中浮动着无言的情绪。 

然后史蒂夫跳了起来，增强过的身体立刻被激活了。

*

在柏林的第二个星期，巴基开始读书。 

他看起书来不歇一口气，不吃饭，不睡觉，不洗澡。他在迪特尔的老电脑上查维基百科，读网页、论坛、书评和网络文章。他滚动着博客和脸书档案，倍速观看油管上的纪录片，甚至不眨一下眼睛。 

史蒂夫看着他读书，并把他画下来。 

“你想知道发生过什么吗？在过去的七十年里？” 巴基曾问过他一次，缺乏睡眠让他看上去奄奄一息。“我太想知道了，史蒂夫。”

“我不想。”史蒂夫诚实地回答道。他曾经渴盼想象中的死亡的安宁，超过了任何事物——直到现在。这儿没有什么真正让他感兴趣的。他有个清单记录着人们对他提起的事物，但那最多是一种仪式罢了。他不想了解21世纪，更别提之前的岁月。 

然而，巴基狼吞虎咽着这些信息。

从他们踏进他的公寓那一刻，迪特尔就对巴基产生了强烈的兴趣。他开始带着各种题材的书出现，讲冷战的，东德的，德国统一的和柏林墙的。在回忆时，他们发现这一点其实很早就清楚了——九头蛇不是唯一在追捕冬兵上下了功夫的。

*

土地在他面前展开，几英里的草地，只点缀着几棵树，墓碑林立，拱起的石墓边缘标着数字，纪念着其下无名的、逝去的亡魂。集体墓地，坟墓成千上百。原来的建筑一座也没有留下。这里很宁静，沐浴着夜幕降临前柔和的霞光。

每遇到一座墓碑，史蒂夫就停下脚步。有一些是用闪着光泽的大理石砌成的，另一些则被风化得厉害，在昏暗的光线中难以辨认其上的名字和日期。有一些铺着石块和卵石，另一些只在墓碑前放着几块石头。大部分名字是用希伯来语写的，一种他一无所知的语言。 

“帕维尔克·普热沃克，”他喃喃地念着，巴基也许能念对这些名字，“魏茨纳·加斯帕尔，勒内·帕蒂，扎格·卡尔曼。”

那座方尖碑在他眼前升起，尖锐地划破天空。他没费什么力气就看到了巴基在碑下蜷缩的身影。他慢慢走近他，心中压着沉重的恐惧，同时也怕走得太快被安保人员发现。

“你还记得圣路易斯吗？”巴基瞥向他。他的头发散着，发丝披到肩上，遮住了半张脸。“那些犹太人，他们在船上仰望着迈阿密的灯光，现在，他们可能也在这儿，在我们脚下的土地里。” 

“我记得，”史蒂夫回答道。他感到呼吸困难，好像他的哮喘也随着酸涩的记忆神奇地复发了。 

“上帝啊，我们到底在为了什么战斗，史蒂夫？一场又一场战争，我们能做的只是数着尸骨。” 巴基示意他坐下。史蒂夫慢慢坐下，尽量让自己看上去更小，不那么显眼和突兀。

“我们觉得我们在为了正义而战。我们自我感觉多么正直啊。你读过关于越战的书吗？” 

“杜尼告诉过我一些。”

“你读过关于中东的书吗？” 

史蒂夫慢慢摇了摇头，疲惫感压倒了一切：“对你实话实说，巴克，我已经无可救药了。我已经受够了。你觉得我还会相信什么吗？我确信你回来了。你是我的朋友。就这些，巴克，就这些。” 

“听听这是什么鬼话。” 巴基撞了一下他的肩膀。他的触碰让史蒂夫刺痛，像高压电流通进他的身体。“我来这儿因为我是个刽子手，我杀了男人、女人和小孩。等等——让我说完！我是个刽子手，在九头蛇之前就是了。我是个刽子手，是个蠢蛋，一个真正的天真的蠢蛋。你也是。”

“你仍然相信这面旗帜吗？它代表什么？” 

巴基嗤笑了一声，他讽刺的微笑给了史蒂夫的胸膛沉重的一击：“那面旗帜除了死亡还给过我什么？它在我们饿肚子的时候喂过我们吗？当我把你该死的牧师找过来做临终弥撒的时候，它给你药了吗？它把我从九头蛇救出来了吗？” 

这些话在史蒂夫胸膛内震荡，同时带来疼痛。所以他低下头，继续保持沉默。大喊大叫地争吵什么也解决不了，打扰这块土地最需要的宁静什么也解决不了。

“你知道我在想什么吗，史蒂夫？九头蛇彻头彻尾是法西斯——但法西斯可不讲究民族。它会扩散。你已经看到了，它深深地藏在他妈的佩姬·卡特的宝贝神盾局里，不是吗？” 

“不要这样说佩姬，”史蒂夫说道，咬着牙齿以阻止自己大吼，“我们别无选择。我们必须战斗。” 

“啊，是的。我同意，罗杰斯。我们必须战斗。但你竟然开始把自己变成人们喜欢的那种英雄。” 

史蒂夫把手指深深埋进泥土，愤怒的泪水涌上眼眶。巴基总是知道怎么找到他的伤口并触碰它。他从不让史蒂夫好过，从不。九头蛇把他变成了另一个人，用血、电流和抚慰的话语。同时，他们从未真的成功过。

“我他妈的恨死你了，巴基·巴恩斯，”他哽咽着说。在他心中，一种滚烫的东西正在舒展，像糖浆一样缓慢，震颤着，灼烧着。这让他疼痛，巴基让他疼痛，他的话，他锐利的目光。但同时他感觉自己已经麻木了一辈子，而此刻有人拿刀划开了他的手掌，说：“这是你的血。这是你为什么活着。”

*

月底，迪特尔出卖了他们。 

他和巴基彻夜交谈，谈葛兰西和他的《狱中札记》，谈马克思、恩格斯和黑格尔。谈那些在他们的时代之后出现的人们，他们有着相似的想法，他们都想终止苦难，拥有美好的人生。有面包，也有玫瑰。他们想要为了更好的生活改变现存的一切。史蒂夫心不在焉地听着，有时能捕捉到听说过的名字，另一些则完全陌生。而巴基吸收新信息就如溺水的人渴求空气。 

“冷战的结局出现了又过去，可人们还有一肚子问题。”迪特尔背叛他们的三天前，巴基对他说。午夜已经过去很久——山姆在沙发上睡着了，轻轻地打着鼾。他们分享着客房的床，就像过去的那些好日子，头几乎碰在一起，静默地低声交谈。

“杜尼，他一直在抗议，自从他从战场回来后。” 

“我想见见他，” 巴基说，“我确实想见他，以你的上帝的名义，虽然我不信。”

“你会的。” 

“我不会。”

*

“为了纪念所有在这里死去的人。” 

这是墙上的铭文中他能读出来的部分。他记住了这句话，翻过墙，回到那辆粉色的大众甲壳虫，山姆还在里面。巴基留在方尖碑之下，直到云层在日出中透出光亮，他才回到车前座。

史蒂夫把他留在那里哀悼，保持了沉默。

_巨大的问题_

美国队长的第一次正式公开亮相被精心安排于一次提前录制的CNN采访，富有同情心的女主持人挂着一个苍白的百万美金笑容。

托尼听完了这个被解冻的、禁欲的民族偶像的二十分钟Q&A环节，他的意识处于迷雾中，因为那堆感谢全能的耶稣连他自己也忘了都是些什么的料，他现在神经过敏、兴致高昂。霍华德·史塔克，他已故的、缺席的、完全因车祸死去的父亲，谈起罗杰斯来像在谈耶稣再临。年轻的安东尼学会了把这个雕塑般的金发神明当作一切的标准，包括他自己。 

出现在电视黄金档的美国队长吸引了全球超过六千万的观众。 

而对托尼·史塔克来说，他完全令人失望。 

“首先，感谢今夜你能加入我们。我荣幸至极，罗杰斯先生。” 

“怎么会，感谢你们邀请我。”

“冒昧地问一句——你过得好吗？”

“哦，女士，相当好。享受着他们给我的现代电视机，你瞧。” 

托尼因为记者紧张、短促的笑而畏缩。然而她僵硬的专业主义还是比史蒂芬·G·罗杰斯为了相机而展示出的目光呆滞的、木头般的表现讨喜得多。其实他表现得恰到好处，整个二十分钟堪称完美，头发梳理得无可挑剔，脸上没有丝毫真情实感。 

一年半后，当他们在纽约并肩作战之后，弗瑞为了找回这个好队长而向他寻求帮助。这些记忆全部回来了。

托尼不能对此表示特别吃惊。

*

巴恩斯是个混蛋小偷。 

贾维斯一路追踪他们，而他们开着那辆小巧的粉色公主车穿过德国抵达丹麦边境，又绕回来进入比利时。托尼整夜醒着，意识不到时间流逝，他在去年新年夜同意的用餐计划也被忘在脑后。 

弗瑞已经安排他剩下的那些人手追踪这个魔鬼三人组。九头蛇，显然，也已经伸出了它所有黏腻的触手，试探着国际情报机构的各类工作人员——高层警官，秘密特工，闲得无聊的前军队长官，他们全都接到了不错的报价。 

不出意料，许多叛变了。 

佩珀在晚上十点闯了进来，这可是个无论怎么说都很正常的清醒时间。佩珀挥着一双筷子和一个外卖餐盒。她半坐在托尼的凳子上，和他一起看监控录像带，浅蓝色的光让她眯起了眼。 

“我的天，他刚刚是不是偷了烧烤味薯片？还有纱布？”

“确实。” 

视频中的巴恩斯是个混球。而且每次动手都无惊无险，于是他又把手伸向威士忌酒瓶。即使穿着好几层衣服，他也很容易辨认，因为他瘦得不正常。他看起来接近死亡——比以往任何时候都要接近。他看起来也有点精神失常，但在逃亡过程中又神奇地不出差错。讽刺的是，在九头蛇的控制下，他拥有北美最棒的营养学家，他们用鼻管喂他。

“十一点整你要出席一场记者会，”过了一会儿佩珀告诉他，她严肃地皱着眉，却显得那张光滑的、妆容完美的脸更加优雅。他知道她大概用25到32种化妆品，早晨和晚上的常规。她把大把的钞票花在脸上。而他对于美容毫无兴趣。 

“关于什么的记者会？” 

“年度财政报告，十一点整。”她招手让一个小个子的黑皮肤女人进来，从制服看她应该是个清洁工。她美过甲的手指指了指工作室，“同时，这个地方可以清理一下。”

托尼没有理睬她的声音，重播了巴恩斯进入布鲁日附近一家家乐福的录像。

*

整五天后，托尼决定联系威尔逊——为了不让自己疯掉，也为了得到一个内部声音。这样可以测量一下疯子队长的心理稳定程度和受创伤的·饿坏的·巴恩斯先生的身体恶化状况。 

这个糟糕的三人组正躲在鲁昂和勒阿弗尔之间的某个地方，已经丢弃了那辆显眼的棒棒糖汽车，开始乘坐公共交通工具，戴上了帽子。这让追踪他们容易了很多。贾维斯定期传送过来长达数秒的监控录像，显示他们进入火车站、离开站台或是在车厢落座。

威尔逊也并不难联络。 

他还带着平时用的手机，大部分时间关着，电话卡也拿出来了，但是他留下了美国的号码。所以托尼唯一要做的就是不断地打电话，直到碰上威尔逊的“与朋友联络”时间和“给妈妈打个电话吧她爱你”时间。

“听着，伙计，我们有点忙，”威尔逊听起来像个吃了不少苦的压力巨大的家长。“我现在忙着保证我们都能在七点吃上带蔬菜的晚餐，并且不被子弹打到脸上。” 

“这真令人钦佩，我必须赞美你的毅力。我有个提议——我知道要是跟我们的两个国宝讲道理，他们肯定会瞎闹腾跟我玩失踪，所以我得求助于像你这样有常识的人：把他们带回美国，我保证他们会有一个共同的舒舒服服的公寓，在我的大厦里。” 

威尔逊沉默着，托尼把这当做说下去的提示。 

“我们正处于重建模式，你明白吗？四分五裂的神盾局遗留下来的那些悲惨员工正坐在我的人力资源办公室外面，等着被高薪聘用。把他们带回来，我们来谈一谈你那套特殊的技能，可以吗朋友？” 

“我会把他们带到爱尔兰，无论如何他们自己要去那儿。”威尔逊的声音里有明显的讽刺意味，但托尼百分百不介意。“至少这是巴恩斯的目的地，要我说的话。” 

“完美。听上去不错。我会在任何你需要的时候送过来一个小队。” 

威尔逊勉强同意给他最新消息，并且有必要的话，报告他们的行为。所以，这可是个惊人的胜利。

*

弗瑞要求将史塔克大厦用来进行各种各样的评估活动。 

每次美国队长被部署到某地作战，他都会从华盛顿向纽约作报告，并花上几天让两个心理学家写长长的报告，而这些之后又回到弗瑞手里。 

“这不是一个单纯的人情，史塔克，”这个可怕的独眼混蛋（motherfucker）用加密过的电话线路联系他，“这是一次合作。队长不信任神盾局，他拒绝和我们的人在总部见面。而你能提供我们需要的环境——听着，他认识你父亲，他和你有一条纽带。我们必须控制住他。” 

托尼同意了，当然。 

他遇到的史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个紧张的、仿佛嗑嗨了的男人，他对着墙壁讲话，以一种决非梦幻的疯狂方式，表情总是很冷漠。他毫无阻碍地完成所有神盾局分配的任务，和那个冷冰冰的、浑身带刺的罗曼诺夫配合默契。

但最主要的，这个罗杰斯，这个霍华德曾经用语言中的金发神明，有个清晰的目标——死亡。

*

他和佩珀为了些无关紧要的事吵了一架，她一提起这些事，他的脑子就会自动屏蔽它们——这是个问题，他在理智上可以理解这些事，他只是不能真正让自己提起兴趣。

之后，她叫来一个清洁工，严格地命令她清理所有地方，很可能就是为了激怒他。 

贾维斯在看了几眼巴恩斯那只九头蛇制造的法西斯仿生手臂后，做出了一副扫描图。托尼感到自己正徘徊在对它入迷的危险边缘，佩珀肯定不会喜欢这样，但是同样的——他不是很在意。这么美的东西可是正在一步步靠近他和他的实验室，尽管速度慢得令人沮丧。 

威尔逊昨天刚刚送来他们的坐标。旅游三人组现在已经到达了英国，并且正在从南部的村庄向北行进。 

那个清洁工，一个小个子女人，他可能之前见过，正在仔细地清理散乱的工具和堆成山的文件，满房间地打扫，并把消毒剂喷在她觉得脏得擦不净的东西上。 

托尼保存了仿生手臂的扫描图，并尝试忽略她，忽略因为佩珀搅坏他心情而涌上的烦躁感，以及那瓶贾维斯大概一个月前在香港拍卖会上买下来的麦卡伦。他重播了一些新的片段，其中队长缩着肩膀，而巴恩斯行动敏捷。威尔逊一直在他们后面，环顾左右，警觉着任何变故。 

他的眼角余光看到那个清洁女工的动作僵硬了。她停下了手头的清理工作，盯着他的全息影像看个不停，眼睛睁得大大的，充满敬畏。 

“嘿，夫人，门在那边——能听懂吗*？” 

她给了他迅速、疲惫的一瞥，然后低下头、脚步安静地走出了实验室。托尼平息了怒气，转而黑进了阿克斯布里奇一家汉堡王的安保摄像头，就在伦敦城外。

*

罗曼诺夫联系上他之后，他立刻发给她三段连续的视频。她现在正在那个叫东欧的巨大的鬼地方，具体位置只有上帝知道。她希望得到旅游三人组的实时动态，而作为回报，她提供了几千兆红房子和九头蛇的数据，它们不久前还作为纸质文件躺在苏联时代档案室的深处。 

第一段录像是他从利物浦城外一家加油站的监控抓取的：一共十秒脏兮兮的镜头，可以看到威尔逊、罗杰斯和巴恩斯正从公交车上下来，都戴着棒球帽和太阳镜。这段镜头没有什么有趣的地方，除了令人敬畏的队长和冬兵正在像一对青少年那样吵架。 

托尼让贾维斯阅读唇语，最后生成了如下内容：“那里只会有[…]反独裁的共产主义[…]国家[…]你这该死的混蛋。” 

第二段录像则是目前显得最好窥私的，即使以他的标准。那是切斯特一家同性恋酒吧的监控录像，像素很低。从所有卫星视角看，这都是一幢平整的、令人压抑的建筑。现在这三个探险者已经抵达了霍利黑德，一个威尔士港口城镇，每两小时就会有一艘渡轮发往都柏林。 

他知道现在已经将近早上五点，即使那扇落地窗还展示着夜晚的景象。机械臂小呆又在砰砰地忙个不停，捣鼓他几个月前丢下的冷却装置项目。 

提高视频的音质并放大其中的主角是件很容易的事。他一遍又一遍地重播这段十一秒的录像，用一大杯琴酒平息自己一阵阵的头痛。巴恩斯低着头，大笑，和一个二十出头的男人谈话。然后他们接吻，相当激烈，踉跄着走出监控视野。

阿伦•马多克斯，贾维斯很快把他找了出来，一个完全平凡的人。他是Superdrug药妆店的一名销售员，在柴郡一个小村庄生长，除了2009年去马拉加旅游了一次，就再没出过英国。他经常出没于切斯特的几个同性恋酒吧，每周都去。 

他发给罗曼诺夫的第三段是同一个摄像头拍下的两秒钟录像，距上一段还不到五分钟。史蒂夫没有费劲让自己不那么显眼，他剃得光秃秃的脑袋在路灯下闪着光。他看起来很匆忙，缩着肩，皱着眉。 

他看起来很生气，可以这么说。

*

“老爹，”托尼含糊不清地说，伸出手去拍霍华德·史塔克坚硬的肩膀。“我做的不错，你怎么说，哈？” 

没有回答。 

“我停掉了你那个混蛋的武器生产部门，对良心来说很好，哈！”他啜了一口琴酒，也可能是别的什么他端着的东西。“我正在找你那个操蛋的超级英雄，不是吗？” 

霍华德·史塔克皱眉看着他，一动不动。

“他们往他体内注射了不少抗抑郁剂，这是肯定的。这是为了让事情好转。别这样看着我，你这花花公子。” 

没有回答。 

“我正在重建神盾局，这个怎么样？你的遗产。” 

没有回答。

_深层含义_

小道格有四个孩子。 

山姆从没见过他们，但是在社交媒体上看着他们长大：伊玛尼，迦勒，金和马尔科姆穿着时髦的衣服，在镜头前摆pose。在短视频中，他们炫耀着自己的小辫，在地上打滚，快乐、无忧无虑。 

山姆在军队、乔瑞尔在马西山监狱的时候，道格去读了社区大学，并在杂货店工作。他仍然住在哈莱姆，和同一群人混在一起，仍然吸烟、喝酒、偶尔请个假，但是他建立了真诚、正直、生活简单的好名声。他的妻子是个虔诚的女人，有几套疯狂的教堂套装，在德州有个大家庭。

翻看他们在脸书上的照片让山姆隐隐作痛，从胸膛疼到腹部。

*

“听听这个，”巴恩斯说，用金属手中的大麻烟指向史蒂夫。他正蹲在他身边，盯着他任性的最好朋友的活跃举动。 

巴恩斯开始捣鼓旅馆那台厚重的老式电脑，恶狠狠地敲着键盘，直到打开油管上的一个视频，电脑立刻放出可怕、尖细的声音。山姆倚着远处的墙，像个学前班老师那样关切地看着他们的一举一动。他们已经随意地说了好几小时令人费解的话，交换着含有意义的眼神，这一秒还在手舞足蹈、大喊大叫，下一秒又沉默悲伤起来。 

这音乐听起来很熟悉。山姆看着他们，皱起了眉。巴基深深吸了口烟，奇特的、黯淡的眼睛半闭着，然后把烟递给史蒂夫。他接过手，立刻吸了起来，几口就吸完了三克烟草。 

“今晚我将真正挥洒青春！”【1】 

山姆吓得跳起来半尺高。巴恩斯从座位上站起来，用他最大的声音吼着。坦白说，他的声音非常清澈悦耳。史蒂夫仍然蹲着，手握剩下的烟卷，惊叹地半张着嘴。山姆缩着身体，虽然心情不好，脚上还是跟着调子打起了节拍。 

“这个世界他翻转不停！”巴恩斯唱道，张开手臂，就像要拥抱整个房间。他实在是太瘦了——山姆不记得离开伦敦后他有没有吃过东西。他的长发束成了一个柔软的马尾，眼睛下的淤青是浅蓝紫色。 

“在狂喜中！”弗雷迪·默丘里在劈啪作响的音箱里唱着。巴恩斯朝天花板伸出手，喊着歌词，不配套的两只手臂晃动着、鸣叫着。 

“我是划破天空的流星，像一只老虎，”他告诉咧嘴笑着的史蒂夫，玩闹似的亮出牙齿猛咬一口，山姆觉得他装得相当逼真，甚至称得上凶猛。然而史蒂夫大笑起来。他想要站起来，又被巴恩斯轻轻推了一把，一屁股坐在地上。他的眼睛盈满不经意的快乐。 

“所以他们称我为华氏度先生！” 

我被带进他们的小世界了，山姆想到。他的思绪带着一丝苦涩，然而面对这欢乐的场景他更多的是被恐惧所淹没。两个人，从小就彼此熟识的朋友——被剥离得几乎只剩疯狂，浸透在血液、尿骚味和悔恨中。他感到困惑，为什么巴恩斯还在唱歌。为什么他还能从睡眠中彻底醒来。 

“音乐果然越来越好听了，”史蒂夫说道，手上忙着卷烟，眼睛还追逐着巴恩斯的动作。和巴恩斯完全相反，他看起来非常健康——从头上的光泽到脸颊上的红润都是证明。 

“我正在享受快乐——我根本不想停止！”凭着一个精确得出奇的旋转，巴恩斯面向了他，笑容灿烂而快乐。这多么不和谐啊，山姆眨了好几次眼，看着他灰黄的面孔、突出的颧骨和舒展的眉头。一个杀手，一个武器，一个人。 

“我是台准备重启的性爱机器！”

*

巴恩斯拥有一项令人头痛的本领，无论他们碰巧到了哪个城市，他都能找出城中最下三滥的街坊。他打量着街上最好的那些毒品贩子，用犀利的眼睛盯着他们的交易，然后史蒂夫就会顶着那张无害的白人男孩的脸去买每日份的大麻。巴恩斯还服用别的毒品，像在吃糖——山姆知道他应该盯得更紧些，但是他不能让自己显得过分关注。 

摇头丸，可卡因，克他命，鸦片。 

它们从没有显示出显著的效果。而对于任何普通人，这样的混合毒品至少会导致一次昏迷。巴恩斯的心情难以预料：这一分钟他还在用最大的音量高歌，下一分钟那副皮包骨头的身体就陷入了沉寂。在持续的旅行和永恒的疲惫中，山姆突然想到，也许巴恩斯在尝试着感受，试探自己的极限。他那副陌生的躯体到底能承受多少。当他意识到史蒂夫也在随意地服用那些药丸时，他们已经乘上了开往都柏林的渡轮。

当然。 

然后，是性。

*

旅馆窗外下着滂沱的夜雨。史蒂夫正在吃第二个俱乐部三明治，一边看电视一边机械地咀嚼着。他面前放着一份新的红房子档案，其中详细描绘了早期版本的恐怖仿生臂的内部装置。他那只空闲的手在都柏林公报的边缘焦躁地乱涂乱画。 

山姆坐在床上，敏捷的手指数着他们的现金：还剩下大概三千欧元，考虑到他们奢侈的毒品习惯，估计这些只能再花一周。前天史塔克还联系了他，保证接应已经在路上并且马上就到。 

巴恩斯，又一次的，哪也找不到他。 

史蒂夫不耐烦地叹了口气，吞下最后一口面包，然后来回地瞟着门和窗户，那是另一个巴恩斯喜欢的入口。他的嘴巴紧紧地抿成一条线——一个明确的爆发信号，紧随其后的就是搜索行动。 

“听着，伙计。你知道前两次他都去了哪。早晨之前他会回来的，好吗？”

显然，他说错了话。 

“九头蛇跟在我们屁股后面横跨了欧洲。他知道他不该出去闲逛的。” 

这回轮到山姆叹气了：“那你要干什么，哈？把他从一夜情的床上拽下来？伙计，这算什么？是同性恋那回事儿吗？” 

史蒂夫剧烈地缩了一下身体，咬紧了牙齿，他手臂上健硕得不正常的肌肉滚动着。他看起来显然很痛苦，而平时就连看着巴恩斯动一动小拇指他的脸都会显得很快活。 

所以是同性恋那回事儿。

*

“他们充分地探索了他们的遗产吗？报名了盖尔语学习班？山姆，我的朋友，告诉我你们这三个快乐冒险家藏在旅店里都干了什么？” 

“我只是跟着他们，你知道的，我一点也不清楚他们想在爱尔兰干些什么。” 

“我已经送去了一支小队，遗憾的是我不能担保他们的能力……最近优秀的、令人放心的老特工们已经很难找了，还得感谢我们的民族英雄和他这出通俗剧。” 

“至少不像让我担保他们两个那么难，我已经告诉你了，他们俩一样的难以预测。”

*

在都柏林的第六天，巴恩斯带他们一路走到帕内尔广场，他缩着肩膀，长头发在雨水中滴着水珠。他们站在纪念碑前，空荡荡的纪念花园在身后展开，笼罩在轻薄的夏雾中。 

“冬天变成了夏天。奴役化作自由和此处我们留下的遗产。”巴恩斯读着纪念碑石壁上的诗，声音低沉、沙哑，仿佛具有某种旋律。“自由的世代记着我们，有远见的世代记着我们。” 

山姆后退了一步，看着史蒂夫走上前，揽过巴基的肩膀，轻轻地哼着什么，在轻飘飘的雨水中。他们的声音起伏着，一种没有文字的曲调，汇合、变平又升高，他们在潮湿的空气中加入了一种仿佛拥有自身生命力的震颤声音。它引起了一些叫不出名字的事物的回音，也许只是愧疚的回音。 

突然，他们唱出了声。

他们越靠越近，直到额头相抵，鼻尖碰在一起。巴恩斯闭上了眼睛，细长的发丝粘在他苍白、凹陷的脸颊上。史蒂夫则几乎忘了眨眼。他看着童年的伙伴，眼神几乎没有一丝动摇，抓着他的手指节发白。 

“团结一致到永远，团结一致到永远，团结一致到永远，因为工会给我们力量。”【2】 

山姆移开了视线，不适感让他的耳朵烧了起来。 

“在旧社会的废墟上，我们将能让新世界诞生，因为工会给我们力量。” 

他转过身背对他们，眼中有难以掩饰的水光——很久后，当歌声低沉到再也听不见，寂静重新笼罩他们时，他终于感到热泪从他的脸颊上滚落。 

和都柏林的雨水混在一起。

*

伊玛尼，小道格最大的女儿，在莱利死的那年满了16岁。 

她的脸书页面收到了大概五十条生日祝福，溢满亲吻表情和爱心。他没有在这些祝福中添上自己的那句，只是不停地滑动着屏幕，直到看到几个月前的一条动态。那是一句引用，她打上了自己弟弟的名字作为标签，马尔科姆，瘦弱的十岁男孩。 

山姆在便利贴上写下这句话，然后钉到公寓的墙壁上。这是他在四个月的空闲时间里做的第一件事，此外就是大口地咀嚼无味的事物，以及睡觉、睡觉、睡觉。

*

我们知道自己确定不了街头的走向，尽管如此，我们可以也必须有自己行走的方式。这也是你名字的深层含义——意义寓于抗争本身和抗争之中。【3】 

——塔那西斯·科茨

【1】【2】《Don't Stop Me Now》和《Solidarity Forever》的歌词都是在网易云音乐翻译的基础上稍微改了改。

【3】翻译来自《在世界与我之间》于霄译本。


	6. 萨科和万泽提（幕间曲）

**心与肝**

  
那幅图景，仿佛带着毒刺，缩在他的胸膛中。

  
巴基半张着嘴，被顶在一面污秽的墙上，朝着什么人的颈弯喘息。他的裤子低低地耷拉在瘦削的髋部，紧闭着眼，神情近乎愉悦。

  
从都柏林到戈尔韦的整个三小时的公交行程中，这幅图景不断地搅乱他的心神。实话实说，这份焦虑已经伴随了他好几个星期，从巴基开始夜不归宿那天起就存在了。他回来时总是既倦怠又放松，嘴唇红肿，锁骨上方还有毫无遮掩的吻痕。

  
他想问：“你到底什么时候成了同性恋？”以及：“你在我眼前约过那么多女伴——都是为了炫耀？”

  
他也想挥着拳头、不甘地大喊。因为他从未怀疑过性解放是他们衷心渴望的革命中必不可少的一部分。虽然他从没多看过一个男人两眼，他过去瘦小的身材和蓝色的大眼睛还是让他成为了下流玩笑和随意殴打的对象。某种程度上，史蒂夫非常清楚，他那个时代的同性恋要遭受什么。

  
然而，看见巴基和另一个男人在一起，让他的胃不舒服地搅动着。而且目前为止，他已经在不同的地点看到他和三个男人在一块儿。他们舌吻，互相把对方举高，有一次，他看见一只粗糙的手伸进了巴基偷来的普利马克牌裤子里。

  
挤在狭窄的车座上，旁边就是让他心神不安的人，他的脊椎因为恼怒而发痒。巴基竟好意思睡过去，他乌黑的长发散在没有戒备的脸上。在高速公路呼啸的噪声中，他的呼吸几不可闻，但戴着手套的手时不时就会抽动一下。

  
史蒂夫凑近他，直到增强过的听力捕捉到他稳定的心跳。  
  
*   
  
  


  
“告诉我。”

  
他们躺得难以忍受得近，虽然旅馆的床是特大号的，而且山姆睡在沙发上，和他们相隔半个宽绰的房间。巴基蜷着身体，像只打瞌睡的懒洋洋的猫，泛黄的台灯光线打在他的颧骨上。

  
“他们一开始很不高兴，你瞧。我一点也不配合，不停地念自己的军号和军衔。他们就不时地饿我一段时间，直到我为了避免饥饿忘记这回事。然后我就开始唱‘团结一致到永远’，还有别的工人之歌。共产国际歌。”

  
史蒂夫不想眨眼，不想移开视线，哪怕一秒。他的喉咙被某种巨大而汹涌的情感堵住了。巴基闭上眼睛，低声唱了起来，让他的每一根骨头都吱嘎作响：“起来，饥寒交迫的奴隶，起来，全世界受苦的人。”

  
“满腔的热血已经沸腾，要为真理而斗争！”【1】

  
巴基朝他微笑，在灯光下眨着眼：“就是这样，我用所有欢快的调子唱它们。这让他们糊涂了，当然了，那些苏联人。一个美国人唱共产主义的歌，这怎么相称呢？他们把我放到一个黑暗的箱子里，关了几个月，我想。我不清楚。那里没人听我唱歌，只有我和我的断臂。”

  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地移动着手，直到捧上巴基的脸。他们躺得太近了，然而他所想的只是能更近一些。

  
“我已经对国家共产主义失去信心了。或者说所有民族国家，在这件事上。”

  
“不怕我说你是个无政府主义者吗，巴克？”

  
“一点也不，蠢货，随你怎么叫我。他们知道事情的真相，即使在过去——斯大林毁了他们白手起家建立起来的一切好东西。你记得西班牙吗？”

  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，但并不能很好地忍住笑容：“我是不是还记得西班牙内战，瞧他问的。”

  
巴基大笑出声，沙发上的山姆动了一下，他立刻压低音量。他眼角的笑纹熟悉得令人痛苦，他皱起来的鼻子，扬起的眉毛。他的眼睛，在昏暗的光线下是朦胧的、灰色的，此刻因为童年的回忆而闪闪发亮。

  
自私如他，史蒂夫想更靠近他一些。他想让他融入自己的骨血之中，为了保护他。他想将他生吞入肚，不放过心与肝。这样的话，这些故事将为他一人所知，这个时刻将为他一人所有。  
*   
  
  


  
记得西班牙战争就意味着记得玛乔丽·奥弗莱厄蒂的哥哥吉姆。

  
1935年巴基经常和头发凌乱的小玛乔丽一起出去，在小巷里偷偷接吻，在做礼拜时越过一排排低下的脑袋暗送秋波。史蒂夫不知道该作何感想——回望过去，他只是默默同意了与她一起分享巴基珍贵的时间。这是自然而然的。

  
吉姆，他们街上的又一个“詹姆斯”，比他们年长十岁，是个令人印象深刻的健壮男性，有一把打理的很整齐的小胡子，有时与巴基一起在码头工作。他是当地世界产业工会的重要成员，而且通过一系列激情的即兴演讲，把巴基和史蒂夫也拉拢了进来。

  
被从冰中挖出来后，史蒂夫还能想起的事中就包括奥弗莱厄蒂夫人哭号的声调。

踌躇很久，吉姆终于加入了国际纵队。这里大家都是衣衫褴褛的工人阶级，都是志愿者，都把事业放在心中并且除了一双手外别无他物。这支杜鲁提兵团的美国分队被恰当地命名为“萨科和万泽提”。

  
他很快在内战中牺牲，死于希特勒资助的佛朗哥炸弹，尸骨被炸成碎片、难以辨认。

  
几个月后，37年寒冷的四月里，史蒂夫又一次得了流感，而格尔尼卡在地狱般的业火中焚毁。这一年开始巴基再也没有去过教堂，再也没有说起过上帝，并和小玛乔丽断了关系。

  
她在38年结婚，穿着件泛黄的连衣裙，从大西洋彼岸叠在箱子里寄来的。拍结婚照时，她举起右拳行反法西斯礼，左手举着她哥哥褪色的肖像照。她的丈夫，也是工会的成员，举着海报“NO PASARAN”（禁止通行）。

  
史蒂夫记得自己参加婚礼时不断地干咳，腿也是软的。他也记得第二天早晨读到一则新闻，他的喉咙发痛、眼睛流泪，病痛和狂怒在他体内交战，直到眼前发花。

  
纳粹德国为亨利·福特颁发了最高平民奖章，感谢他对法西斯长期的、持续的支持。  
  
*   
  
  


  
尽管他的母亲向他提过很多次，戈尔韦仍是个陌生的城市。

  
他们混在一群来参加艺术节的游客中间。这让史蒂夫心中发痒，他渴望美、真诚的欢笑和人们付出最大努力支撑的、无忧无虑的常态。在他内心深处，他知道躲开九头蛇必须成为他一生的优先选择。

  
幸运的是，戈尔韦是个大学城。他们在码头街交了运，找到一个小贩，以80欧元卖给他们一整盒大麻。这可以撑一天。

  
山姆在城里给他们找了个不错的房间，在一栋漆成鲜黄色的美观而具有历史感的房子里。入住后他们就开始了各自的常规：山姆一遍又一遍地数剩下的钱。史蒂夫倚在窗台上卷烟，又在几分钟内吸完。巴基打量房子周边，心不在焉地吃一把烧烤味薯片，然后立刻消失。

  
时间在屋顶沉闷的滴水声中过去。

  
巴基回来时，天空已经呈现出绸缎般的夜晚的蓝色，大海则像墨水一样黑。令人惊讶的是，山姆选择了出门度过这个晚上，嘟囔着要去见什么人并在周围逛逛。这就留下了史蒂夫一个在这个无可挑剔的房间里，他疯狂地画着素描，想进入嗑嗨的恍惚的状态，但一点也不成功。

  
“你能听到大海声，”巴基告诉他。他从窗户爬进来，像影子一般无声无息。“空气的味道也不一样。”

  
史蒂夫只是看着他。

  
巴基灰色的衬衫有些歪斜。他的颧骨上有一枚褪色的淤青，形状类似指印。嘴唇有些地方被咬破了，虽然伤口已经愈合，还有一丝血迹留下。

  
“你在看什么，笨蛋？”巴基扔给他一个嬉笑的眼神。这没有让史蒂夫忽略他脚步中的轻微趔趄，而对于没有从早到晚盯了他两个月的人来说，这很难发现。

  
没有多想，史蒂夫站了起来，跨了一步到巴基面前。他的身体不像是自己的，太迅捷、太确定——而他实际上完全不这么想。他的胃部仿佛压着某种带刺的、灼烧的东西，极其尖锐，令他感到陌生。

  
他们的鼻尖几乎碰到了一起。

  
他低头看巴基，努力地想着痛苦的经历，想着残酷的寒冷和令人抓心挠肺的饥饿。他努力地想着死亡和孤独，他的妈妈和上帝。但是填满了他的心的只有眼前的男人，身体瘦削，眼睛睁得大大的，看着他的阴影和光明。

  
“史蒂夫，”巴基说道，他的声音是破碎的。

  
然后他们亲吻，唇齿相贴，舌头搅在一起，手在对方身上摸索，喘不过气来，

  
史蒂夫感到局促不安，就像这个世界在向前飞驰，而他被落在后面，像个瞎子似的摸索。他的手上下抚摸着巴基的身体，感受着他肋骨的间隙和微微凹陷的腹部。只有他的肩膀还是宽阔的，能看出过去具有压迫感的体型。他的手毫无阻碍地滑下去，伸进巴基的裤子里，掠过他紧实的臀肉和尾骨。

  
“史蒂夫，”巴基不停地叫着他的名字，双手抓着他的肩膀，像钳子一样紧，声音彻底迷乱了。

  
史蒂夫什么也顾不上，将两根手指伸进热乎乎的穴口。那里还留着大量润滑液体，上一个男人刚刚操过他——他的小洞几乎是本能地收缩，肿胀的、光滑的穴壁把他的中指吸了进去。巴基发出一声长长的、焦急的呻吟，把脸藏在史蒂夫的脖子旁，身体剧烈地颤抖着。

  
“从什么时候开始的？”史蒂夫尝试着问道，他的声音因为吸烟和一天的沉默而沙哑。

  
巴基好一会儿没说话，骑着史蒂夫的手指晃来晃去，呼吸颤抖：“一直都是。”然后他的身体剧烈地抖了一下，僵直了，在无言的喘息中到达高潮。他的阴茎抽动着，抵在史蒂夫的大腿上，同时难以察觉地晃着屁股。

  
“什么，”史蒂夫说道，他突然感到晕眩。

  
吧唧只是哼了一声。  
  
*   
  
  


  
“告诉我。”

  
他们面对面躺在床上，灯都关上了。巴基的呼吸是乱的，脉搏很快。他半闭着眼，神情满足、倦怠，眼底的淤青看不见了。那只金属臂时不时地发出“咔哒”声，成为打破他们共享的宁静的小小噪音。

  
“你告诉我，”巴基说，嘴巴勾成半个揶揄的笑。

  
“我爱你。一直如此。现在不一样了，当然——但是他妈的其实一切都和以前一样。”

  
“史蒂夫，”他们又靠近了一些，呼吸交织在一起，“别这么说。”

  
“说什么？我爱你？该死的，我确实爱你。我不会对你说谎，巴克，你知道的。”愤怒在他体内集聚，还有沮丧，还有其他转瞬即逝、无法捕捉的情绪。他也感到恐惧，他承认。害怕拒绝，害怕被一个人留在冰层里，害怕追逐一个幻影。

  
巴基凑近吻他，同时说道：“我不是为了美好的事物而存在的。不是为了像你这样美好的人。 ** **我不知道我是否值得这一切，史蒂夫，我——**** ”

  
史蒂夫打断了他的话，加深这个吻，吮咬他的唇舌。他翻到巴基身上，轻易地像磁铁两极相遇。除了他们身体间的引力、他们交换的眼神，这世界上没有什么对他更有意义了。在老布鲁克林约会过的女伴，在巡回演出时与他调情的女孩。甚至佩姬·卡特。她们在这一切面前消失了——而他独自面对着强烈的痛苦，在喉头尝到苦涩的胆汁，体会着巴基，这个新生的、空洞的男人所引起的愤怒和快乐。

  
“这是上帝让我存在于此的原因，巴基。你就是原因。”

  
巴基抬头看他，史蒂夫突然发现他在流泪。“小史蒂微·罗杰斯，你还是街上最差的共产主义者。”

  
他伸出手，从史蒂夫的额头向下抚摸，用冰冷的金属食指敲着他有点歪的大鼻子。

  
“这世界上没有上帝。”  
  
*   
  
  


  
史蒂夫醒来时是破晓时分，光线是灰紫色的，巴基在他身边熟睡，松懈的脸显露出疲惫的模样。史蒂夫捧着他的脸，在他张开的嘴巴上落下一个个吻，这些陌生的小动作让他的心痛苦地抽搐。

  
然后他猛地坐了起来，在房间对面看到罗曼诺夫绿得不自然的双眼。

  
她站立的姿势毫不出奇，就如同一个等在收银台前的顾客，脸上的表情难以读懂。她武装到了牙齿，双手各握着枪，绞具松松地垂在脖子上，像一条病态的、拙劣的珠宝项链。

  
“娜塔莉亚，”巴基说道。史蒂夫不知道他是什么时候醒来的，但是他们还保持着在床中央缠在一起的姿势，没有移动分毫。巴基叹了口气，开始说俄语，陌生的音节在他舌头上滚动，带着一种顺从的节奏，语气恳求而疲倦。

  
门开了，山姆走了进来。

  
他，同样的，穿戴整齐，背着一个不显眼的黑色双肩包。有人给了他一对新的伞兵救援翅膀。“史蒂夫，好伙计，我们坐下，谈一会儿，可以吗？”

  
巴基没有等他说完这句话。他迅速翻下床，用金属手弹了一下，打开那扇老式窗户，从他们的视线中消失了。有几秒钟，没人说一句话。大街上爆发了枪声，史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地冲到窗前，没有看到任何巴基的踪影。

  
只有迪特尔咧着大笑仰视着他，重新装填自己的手枪。同时，一排黑车开上这条拥挤、狭窄的戈尔韦街道。车门弹开，一群穿着战斗装、遮着脸的男人陆续下车。

  
他没有再多等一秒，既没有愤怒地呕吐在地上，也没有向罗曼诺夫或者山姆搭话。他光着脚，只穿着白T和三角裤，纵身跃出了窗户。他并没有让自己下落，而是将指尖戳进了旅馆大楼的半木质墙壁，一直往上爬，直到到达屋顶。

  
然后他开始跑。  
  
*   
  
  


  
逻辑推理对他来说不是难事。

  
他们被出卖了。或者是联合行动，由山姆作为监控者，或者是不同的利益体在背后支撑这次追捕行动。也许是迪特尔——他们亲切的柏林房东，罗曼诺夫的联络人——叛变成了九头蛇。也许他一直都是。

  
他所指挥过的部下一直都保持了顽强的忠诚。这种公然的背叛可能会让他刺痛，会带给他沸腾的愤怒——在下辈子。而此刻，他的头脑被巴基填满了，除了他所关心的，剩余的世界可以尽数焚成焦土。

  
他的身体仿佛自己拥有智力，躲避、跳跃，并向那个唯一有可能的目标飞奔：海岸。

  
在他疲倦的心中，他一遍遍回放着昨晚的景象，直到分不清哪些是他想象出来的，哪些是真实的回忆。巴基咬了一口他的鼻尖吗？他们谈到了吉姆·奥弗莱厄蒂和西班牙内战吗？他居然沿着巴基瘦削的脚踝一路舔了上去吗？对于这样崭新、珍贵的东西，他到底敢做些什么呢？

  
他惊讶地喘息着，戈尔韦海湾突然在他面前展开，在刚刚升起的朝阳下闪着刺眼的光。

  
巴基出现了。他飞快地跑着，身影几乎看不清，风像鞭子似的扯着他的头发。在他们身后，又一次爆发了枪声、呼喊和愤怒的叫骂。

  
他抬头看了一眼，发现山姆已经用上了他的翅膀。他在他们头顶大概二十米处翱翔，肩背挺直，仿佛在开展军事行动。他正在战斗，但没有瞄准他们俩，而是朝着迪特尔召集的黑车车队开火。

  
他在掩护他们。

  
在背景中，警笛声已经越来越响。他们潜藏的日子显然要到头了。他吸入一口咸涩的空气，心脏不连贯地跳动着，对哮喘和猝死的由来已久的恐惧堵住了他的气管。而他的身体——每个部分都被增强得超越了人类——还在增速，不断接近巴基。

  
他们正朝着大西洋狂奔，前方除了沙滩别无所有。一个直码头向海水伸展，在顶端升起大概三十米高的平台。

  
他用尽全身力气叫喊着，也许能被一些神明听见。  
  
*   
  
  


  
“告诉我。”

  
巴基的耳朵尖已经红了。史蒂夫压在他身上，用一只手肘支撑着自己的重量，另一只手抓着那只九头蛇制造的仿生臂。微风已经停了下来，暗淡的夜幕上挂着一弯尖锐的新月。大街上人们在欢笑，碰着啤酒瓶干杯。

  
“我一直喜欢这样——被干屁股，我的意思是。自从我在洗澡时试了一次，你知道吗？”

  
史蒂夫屏着呼吸看巴基折起自己的腿，他充血的阴茎夹在他的大腿间，滴出的前液沾在他们俩的腹部上。巴基那只血肉的手滑下来包住他的睾丸，向上推着，直到开始快速而熟练地撸动他的阴茎。

  
“这是我记起来的第一件事。性的感觉有多好。和小伙子，和姑娘，还有我剩下的这只可靠的右手。”

  
他凭着本能逼近他，他的老二也是被血清增强过的。当粗大的头部进入巴基紧致而湿热的穴口时，他忍不住叫出了声。有一刻他们静止了，一起喘息着。然后他向前顶胯，刚开始的几次十分小心，而随着巴基的腹部因为愉悦而抽动，他顶得越来越快、越来越重。

  
“啊——我告诉你，我爱这个。我几乎永远也要不够。这具新的身体，这个——啊，啊，他们往我血管里注射的东西，让我像个兔子一样发情。”

  
他们一起动着，重重的、愤怒的抽插带着淫荡、响亮的水声。史蒂夫坐直了身体，眼睛盯着他们交合的部位，巴基的穴口被他阴茎的根部撑紧了，泛着红紫色。他伸出手，挤进去一只手指，然后两根，模仿着抽插的动作，他的手在润滑液、汗液和唾液中滑动。

  
巴基把嗓子叫哑了，不住地挣扎、喘息。史蒂夫用全身力气干他，他感到难以置信，情感和性欲让他发狂。

  
“你值得感到快乐，”之后他告诉巴基，阴茎仍然埋在他体内，在射了两次之后还硬着。

  
像兔子一样发情，确实。  
  
*   
  
  


  
他们跑得像疯狗一样。像草地上的精灵逃脱冬天的突袭。像鹿，在西伯利亚森林深处逃离爆裂的枪声。他们不停地跑，跑上码头，周围是无尽的大海，然后冲上高台，几秒功夫就爬完了金属台阶。

  
他们在那里站住了，看着眼前的广阔大海。身后的枪声像击鼓一般富有节奏。

  
“我来爱尔兰就是为了这个，”巴基告诉他，呼吸没有丝毫紊乱，他的胸膛起伏着，泪水滑下脸颊，亮晶晶的。他的眼睛充血，但是非常、非常明亮。他笑着，笑容灿烂而恣意，近于疯狂。

  
史蒂夫懂了。

  
毕竟他自己也以一种疯狂的热情寻找了几年的死亡。回爱尔兰死，这很合适。这就是巴基看上去这样平静、努力地表现得这样正常的原因。也是他从不照顾自己、几乎什么也不吃、不停地吸毒的原因。他享受所有的性爱，寻找着最终的高潮。

  
可是，他内心仍然有个声音因为这个想法痛苦地尖叫。

  
“我和你一起跳下去，这一次。”

  
火车嘶鸣着，雪花落下，风像刀一样锋利。群山覆盖着雪、鲜血和心碎的人。这一次，这一次，这一次他会这么做。跟着他最好的朋友跳下去，那个连着几小时看着他散乱画作的小男孩，那个知道所有团结之歌歌词的男人。巴基·巴恩斯，他在这个美丽新世界的锚。

  
“这由你来决定，”巴基的声音因为快乐的抽泣而起伏不平。他们身后，噪音越来越响。有人在朝他们射击。他们头顶，山姆不停地打着旋，喊着难以理解的话语。

  
一辆闪着光泽的昆式战机，从另一头接近他们。机翼上有史塔克的标志。

  
而在这些噪声之外，海浪看起来像在同他们低语，说着，这一次，这一次，这一次你会的，召唤着他们，以她轻柔的深邃海水，以所有的故事，所有的残骸，过去的一切，一首接一首的歌。

  
史蒂夫没有感到任何冲力，只有寒冷在他的皮肤和光裸的脚上激起愉悦。巴基已经在游动了，他潜向最深的地方，等着留在那里，直到蓝色的海水淹没他的眼睛，直到浪潮带走他的呼吸。啊，大海*，你的怀抱多么温柔啊，你是多么和善、多么和善，愿意带回你的孩子。

  
随着他在这个无色、无重的空间陷得越来越深，他的眼前开始模糊。他伸出手，想要感受，想确认他们都曾经存在于此，以血肉之躯搏动着心脏。也许他摸到了什么温暖的东西——这就够了，是的，够了。知道他曾经活过，曾经赎过罪。曾经把嘴唇印在巴基·巴恩斯薄如纸片的眼皮上，轻轻一碰，恍如从未发生。

确实如此，一切都从大海开始又以大海结束，他们的故事也不例外。

【1】翻译来自萧三版《国际歌》。


	7. 想象中的档案和他人的痛苦

_心灵_

早晨，她在心中过了一遍乌索戈尔斯克的档案。

他们十分顺畅地打开了那扇严丝合缝的活板门。冬兵仅凭借肌肉记忆就可以用一串操作使它活动。随后她沉入黑暗，肩膀蹭上了蛛网，同时一串几不可闻的脚步声跟随她向下、向下、向下。 

冬兵在地下机构USG046呆了整整十一年五个月十二天。 

他知道这个地方，触摸它时有种奇特的亲密感。被俘获的早期阶段他还被允许回忆和做梦，那时人体冷冻只是理论知识。当然，冬兵成为了第一个自愿的实验对象。转折点发生在1969年，他被从牢房转移到一个小小的无菌室，从一个囚犯变成了武器。 

她记得，她迅速走过一排排文件，纸张已经泛黄变脆；还有几大卷录像带，整整齐齐地叠放着，上面铺着肮脏的布。她根据日期和授权部门挑出文件，装进她带来的包里。得为了后辈储存起来。

在她身后，冬兵观察着。 

*

娜塔莉亚首先看到了罗杰斯。 

凌晨两点她收到一通电话，报告美国队长突破了史塔克大厦的安保系统。弗瑞的右手，玛利亚·希尔，负责监督S·罗杰斯和J·巴恩斯的康复过程。他们都被注射了长效镇静剂，分别关在大厦高层的两个不同楼层。

不出意料，东海岸最昂贵、最负盛名的麻醉师错估了保证罗杰斯无意识状态所需的剂量。等娜塔莉亚到达曼哈顿，他已经恢复了自主神经系统的反应能力，并且用令人印象深刻的大量尿液弄脏了床。 

她花了将近二十五分钟，在一面仓促安装的玻璃墙外盯着他趴在地上的扭曲身体。 

“这叫突破安保系统？” 

史塔克在她身边来回地走动，显然因为愧疚而不太安分。他选择忽视她的问题，小声地嘀咕着：“把他们俩从海里捞出来真是个操蛋的任务，你知道吗？” 

娜塔莉亚含糊地哼了几声，把视线投向史塔克以表明自己在听。他的睡衣皱巴巴的，头发凌乱，整齐的山羊胡子也长乱了。他大概已经为罗杰斯和巴恩斯烦恼了一个月。 

“巴恩斯当时看着已经死了。你得感谢贾维斯，他灵机一动用上了除颤器——否则我可不知道怎么救活这位半机械人先生。我和机器打交道，不和人——事实上，从不和人。” 

“巴恩斯现在怎么样？” 

“没有意识，一切都刚刚好，就像他应该的那样。” 

她感觉到了他的苦恼，甚至看到了它。一旦进行分类，人类的情感便很容易读懂。她慢慢靠近一些，几乎没有移动地，将身体转向他，表现出坦率和开放，鼓励他根据她的性别做出那种常见的预设。充满母爱的、敏感的女性，依靠直觉行动，能提供最大的抚慰。 

史塔克现在半靠着玻璃墙，看上去很清醒，而且一下子疲惫到了骨子里。 

娜塔莉亚朝他微笑，这是个掺杂着一丝恼怒的微妙暗示。仍保持着他所知道的黑寡妇的冰冷性格，但是其中多了一丝柔情，微小却显著。这就像某种纽带，联结起两个需要拯救的超级战士。 

这奏效了，当然。 

*

将近一个月过去了。 

罗杰斯醒来后，迪特尔用加密的电话线给她打来了电话。在这次成功的戈尔韦行动后，他躲到了土耳其，急着避开那些热忱的神盾局剩余特工，他们正在欧洲搜捕九头蛇叛变者。 

他令人厌恶的德国旅行计策毫无阻碍地成功了，就如同过去多次一样。 

罗杰斯、巴恩斯和威尔逊——他们是完美的诱饵，吸引了无数地下组织的注意力，无论是否是九头蛇附属机构。目前为止，她已经嗅到了十九处安全屋，其中五处在柏林及周边。她还收集了一个长长的名单，其中有政府组织里的间谍，法西斯双面特工，还有据说已经退休的科学家、学者和医生。 

他们必须消失，不计后果。 

*

她在纽约的一栋公寓里监控罗杰斯。 

史塔克的林肯城市轿车小心地送来了一整套设备——使用最尖端的史塔克科技搭建的工作站。全息屏幕，靠触摸激活，并接入了因特网安全协议。罗杰斯所在的楼层已经安装了闭路监控设备，涵盖了所有能想到的监控视角。摄像机都采用了最先进的运动检测技术，可以为贾维斯所控制，有需要时也可以人为操作。 

这层楼连浩克也能挡下来，墙是钢芯的，窗户无法打开。这个豪华公寓在理论上无法逾越，哪怕是一个增强过的人类。 

9月27日15:44，罗杰斯开始摔打公寓内一切可以移动的物品。他毁掉了32件设计师设计的家具和数不清的艺术品，把它们砸向窗户、墙壁和那道玻璃隔墙，轻松得令人恐慌。他叫喊着，发出没有语言的愤怒噪音，有时则狂乱地喊着巴恩斯的名字。 

“巴基！巴基！”监控中的男人哀号着，她能从五个观察角度看到他。他的脸色是病态的苍白，眉头深深地皱着，即使从远处的监控摄像中也能看到。 

18:00响起了一阵短促的铃声，货运电梯在被破坏的厨房区域打开，里面摆着盛在精美的盘子中的丰盛菜肴，配以花哨的金餐具。 

罗杰斯弓着背，在刮坏的木地板上坐了下来，开始吃饭。 

*

有人正抱着她，奇怪的是，她闻不到他的味道。也许有一丝雨水、松针和肥皂的气味。还有刺鼻的血腥。 

她的一生都是在乌索戈尔斯克度过的吗？她还是小女孩的时候在树林中训练，被锐利的目光监视着吗？她曾经像松鼠一样爬树，两手碳黑，头顶天空暗淡，却感到无比满足吗？ 

娜塔莉亚，我的小松鼠*，那个士兵说道，抚摸着她的头发。 

*

9月28日，巴恩斯醒了过来，像是在回应罗杰斯持续的要求。 

他们逐渐减少了他血液中的麻醉剂量，但是仍在注射抗精神病药物。这是一种混合化学药品，用来让他保持安定，或者至少让他在可能的恐慌症发作情况下迷失方向。 

几分钟前，史塔克到医疗部门隔壁的加固的房间看望巴恩斯，修补、扫描那只仿生臂。从娜塔莉亚提供的一系列红房子档案中，他已经了解了它的运作方式和自1949年起的数次改进。

尽管遭受着严重的失眠和情绪动荡，能拆开手臂的组件让他快高兴疯了。一只机械臂从天花板伸下来，帮助他完成人手无法实施的细微操作。 

“我得把它卸下来，看看它，我需要把它从前九头蛇先生的肩上卸下来，他一醒就得做。这是个杰作，寡妇，看看它——假肢，这才是我们该走的路，这才是工程学该走的路。去他妈的无聊的电子汽车，去他妈的MIT，他们都被这个落下好远了——” 

娜塔莉亚在日落前到达了史塔克大厦。她被护送到了私人电梯。电梯载着她一路平滑、无声地上升到33层。贾维斯告诉她大致的方向，如往常一样礼貌而和蔼，完美的管家，完美的监控机器。她的脚步在富有光泽的地板上制造出空洞的声响。一个扎着整齐发髻的女人，穿着粉色的清洁制服，立刻闪开给她让路，把家政小推车推到一边。 

她皱着眉——并且在观察娜塔莉亚，而她自己则习惯了被忽视。她的脸圆而光滑，然而其上仍有种不安分的、刺眼的表情。 

“你好，”娜塔莉亚用空姐那种怡人、轻柔的声音说道。 

“你好，女士，”那个清洁工喃喃地回应道，眼神闪躲。

她们面对面站了一会儿。娜塔莉亚想知道——想研究每一张脸，掌握准确的信息。有时，这是唯一推着她向前走的动力。除此外，就是大陆之间无尽的飞行、衣柜前的迅速换装和在她腿间工作的振动器。它以最大的功率低鸣着，光滑的硅胶顶在阴蒂上，直到让她疼痛。

清洁工很紧张：她的手轻微地颤抖着。她隐藏得很好，尽力保持温和、平静的表情：“女士？” 

“罗曼诺夫！” 

她们左侧，史塔克从房间里冲了出来，挥着手。他看起来疲惫不堪，眼睛发红充血，撇下来的嘴角处有一块红肿。那个清洁女工立刻转身，推着手推车走向楼梯井。“罗曼诺夫，他醒了——哦天啊，他醒了吗——” 

“他想见你。”

*

冬兵睡眼惺忪地看着她。 

他的头发散着，大概有手肘那么长，像一团纠结的光晕勾勒着他苍白的脸。他躺在特制的病床上，手、脚和上腹都用振金铐着。他们之间只隔着几英尺，但她似乎能切身感觉到他的存在：呼吸沉重，扇着眼睫毛，咬着牙齿。他的身体发烫，就像罗杰斯，而且高速的新陈代谢侵蚀了他的身体。他看起来极度营养不良，如同战争地区处于饥荒的灾民，每一条突出的肌肉都在肋骨和锁骨的映衬下格外醒目。

“你给我带来了档案吗，娜塔申卡？”他讲俄语像上年纪的俄国人，嘶哑的喉音中带着健忘

她没有回答。 

“我老是搞混年份，我的小狐狸*，但是我还记得你。你一点也没变，不是吗？” 

她保持着沉默。 

然后冬兵笑了，一个美丽的、属于过去的笑容。他在束缚下放松身体，闭上了眼睛。他们周围的空气仿佛凝固了，虽然她的余光已经看见史塔克集结的医疗小队。那条金属臂闪着光，在搏动、低鸣，它有生命。她曾经多么喜欢触摸那些严丝合缝的金属片，这块冰冷的金属曾在虚无之海中紧紧抱着她。 

她没有抽噎或痛苦地大哭，只是轻轻叹了口气。然后转身，走过那扇有色玻璃窗。史塔克正像之前一样靠在椅子上玩史塔克平板。 

他们一起看着手术进行，以同样的频率呼吸。 

_佩洛_

九月是个灾难。 

大雨下了整整十二天——冰冷、无情的雨水让爱丽令人心焦地咳嗽起来，厨房的天花板也开始漏水。她给孩子们裹上围巾和旧夹克衫，它们闻起来有股樟脑丸的味道。米格尔和西斯科在上学前都把这层衣服脱掉，宁愿湿漉漉的浑身发抖。青春期让他俩目空一切、极度敏感。 

他们不停地向她抗争，有好几天不用西班牙语和她讲话，而是讲一些她不大懂的美国话。她进屋时，他们都转过身不看她。 

罗莎在工作时哭诉这件事，她和沙妮丝坐在休息室里，扯下卷纸擦眼泪。她觉得自己又笨又没用，她想家、想自己的妈妈，有时想得呼吸都不顺畅了。

“你得好好得揍一顿这两个男孩，罗莎莉塔，他们怎么能这样和自己的妈妈讲话，”沙妮丝说道，一边往手臂干裂、灰白的皮肤上搽护手霜。 

但是罗莎觉得筋疲力尽，她已经没有什么精力教训儿子*了。 

*

而除开这一切，她还是注意到了。 

毕竟她不傻。在另一个女人辞职后，老板把她调到高层，让她在史塔克不在时打扫他的私人房间，清理豪华会客室的地毯，以及擦拭新设医疗部门的马桶。 

她得到了一件新制服，记下了二十层楼的平面图，以及波茨小姐偏好的几种有机清洁剂。沙妮丝是唯一和她换班的，她在史塔克大厦的工作变得十分孤独。她甚至不被允许讲电话，以免打扰史塔克先生，而他似乎一直在工作。 

就像她一样。 

罗莎几乎听不到那些叫喊声，但是能感觉到震动。她在67层，擦拭着无论如何都会有的城市灰尘。她看到桶中的脏水浮起涟漪。大厦每一层之间都是隔音的，有什么东西能像这样撼动这座建筑呢。 

那个绿色的怪物，浩克，她知道这个。 

但是她也有自己的怀疑。史塔克先生曾经参与追捕那个疯狂的男人，美国队长，和另一个无名的逃犯，这是公开的消息。几个月前西斯科和米格尔在晚饭时看了新闻重播，里面放了发生在欧洲的惊人的爆炸和枪击。许多新闻都在揣测，但是她用自己的眼睛看到过：托尼·史塔克观看美国队长的监控录像，且一遍遍地重播。 

虽然她自己有一大堆烦恼，这件事还是让她感到不安。 

那个男人，美国队长，看起来很不开心。几个月前，他对她说了什么来着？他们不让我死，他们给我药物。他被政府解冻了——一个几十年前的男人，一无所有、没有同伴。米格尔曾经讲过他完成的许多任务和壮举，过去的和现在的。他该有多孤独啊。 

政府怎么让人们沉默？政府如何实现他们想要的？这些问题不断掠过她的内心。他们怎样获得服从？如果有必要的话他们会给你吃药吗？ 

这些都是反问。当然如此。 

*

工作时罗莎的妈妈给她打了电话。 

她在33层，正在清理医疗部门的工作人员卫生间。她戴着橡胶手套，几乎要把手机掉进盥洗池。这可从来没有过——这条线路贵得出奇，他们只在紧急情况发生时才打。比如她爸爸因为心脏病发作去世的那天。或是她的一个表姐深夜临盆的那天。 

“妈妈*，怎么了？大家都好吗？” 

“女儿*，这儿发生了一场惨剧，他们带走了他们，杀了他们！在阿约钦纳帕，你知道你的表哥埃莱诺在那上大学，四十三个学生失踪了！” 

罗莎安抚了母亲，挂掉电话，用手机阅读最新新闻。这是真的——那些学生失踪了。她找到了在线视频；警察截下三辆大巴车，朝他们开火。他们正赶往一场游行活动，纪念1968年特拉特洛尔科大屠杀。

她笑出了声，苦涩而空洞。这个世界以一场屠杀纪念另一场。 

她想起了埃莱诺，他们小时候经常一起玩。后来他和一个格雷罗州的女人结婚，并决定成为教师，于是搬到了北方。她浑身颤栗——感到深深的无助，她站在储藏室的清洁用具之间，和家乡离得这么远，和曾经触碰过她人生的一切离得这么远，那里的一切都与她息息相关、无比真实。 

*

几天后，他们找到了六个集体坟墓，一共二十八具尸体。 

罗莎尝试告诉她的孩子——爱丽太小还不懂事，米格尔和西斯科则毫无兴趣。看她自己的骨肉成了什么样——喜欢穿优质运动服、在餐馆吃汉堡的美国人。她想让他们和奶奶通话时，他们招手让她走开。她的女儿索菲娅一直难以联系，在洛杉矶的生活太忙了。 

她一个人在厨房里哭了起来，邻居们已经在为伊瓜拉镇失踪的学生筹集捐款。 

凝固的悲痛和沉重的陌生感吞没了她。她从没感到如此不安。即使在她身无分文地来到纽约，惊讶地睁大眼睛的时候。即使在她没用的丈夫离开她去了鬼知道哪个地方的时候。即使在她的索菲娅搬到西海岸的时候。 

*

除开这一切，有一件好事，老板因为她良好的表现提拔了她，她现在在医疗部门独自工作。这里有一个久住的病人，卫生间和房间需要定期打扫。她需要签一系列保密协议，意味着她不能告诉别人她看到的东西。但是她为此能额外得到一笔收入，这就足够让她闭嘴了。 

刚开始工作五分钟，罗莎就意识到所谓的“病人”其实是个囚犯。 

他是个独臂的白人，被束缚在床上。她推着小推车进来时，他正盯着天花板，脸被呼吸罩挡住了，正如老板吩咐的。他身上插的管子连接着几台复杂的机器，它们嗡嗡地响着，闪着光。她不能碰这些机器，当然。她也不被允许和病人谈话。 

“你好，夫人。” 

男人稍稍扭过头，用半闭的眼睛看着她。他一定病得非常厉害——瘦得皮包骨，头发很脏、打着结。她沉吟了一会儿，回答道：“晚上好，先生。” 

这应该无损于那些条条框框的规矩。 

男人笑了。他的声音沙哑、好听——适合唱歌和开玩笑，她妈妈一定会这么说。“在室内感觉不错吧？我听到雨下了一周，”男人说道，罗莎有些畏缩。他的西班牙语是卡斯提尔口音，在她耳中有种奇怪的僵硬感，很像那些为了冒险和异国风情而拜访她的老家的欧洲人。“女士*，你能告诉我今天是几号么？这个豪华的房间没有窗户。” 

“现在是10月5日，”她脱口而出。“2014年。” 

“万分感谢*，”他朝她低了低头。他的道谢对于她这样地位的人来说过于正式。而且他的西班牙语突然连一点口音也没有了，仿佛他生长在马德里似的。她开始把工具从手推车里拿下来，进入新的工作常规，擦拭家具和白瓷砖地面。

她的心思则完全不在这上面。她把盘桓在心头的一些碎片联系起来。美国队长和他疯狂的、瞪大的眼睛。穿越欧洲的追捕。无名的逃犯。 

*

三天后她再次见到他，他们交换了几句客套话，谈论男人目前吃的昂贵食物和她最喜欢的酱汁，以及越来越坏的天气。三天的时间里这个白人已经明显地壮了一些——仍然非常瘦弱，但是脸颊上恢复了一丝红润。 

这让罗莎感到不安，原因她自己也不太明白。 

第二周她来上周三的班，那个男人已经长了好几磅，从他的病号服就可以看出来。他们谈了谈防腐剂和清洁剂的难闻味道，罗莎拿出拖把时差点在瓷砖上滑倒，他们为此还一起笑了。 

她在心里管他叫佩洛【1】，因为他憔悴的脸旁总是散着蓬乱纠结的黑色长发。 

“你想念天空吗？”第四次上班时她这样问他，一丝不苟地擦拭着床头柜。“每天它都是不同的颜色，即使在丑陋的城市里，比如这个丑陋的城市*。”

“纽约不丑，”佩洛笑道，露出一排完美的牙齿，年轻的眼睛旁布着笑纹，“这是地球上最美的城市！”他短暂地停顿了一下，垂着蓝色的、沉思的眼睛：“但我不想念天空。天空不是给我看的。” 

不知为何这让她感到震动。每次她踏进这个病房式的监狱，他看起来都比上一次更壮实些。十月中旬一个雾蒙蒙的早晨，他坐了起来，不再被绑在床上。他的头发剪成了短而时髦的样式。他走向她，脚步踉跄、倾斜，向右歪得厉害，因为缺了条手臂。 

“我要搬走了，”他说，微笑中有一丝不满，好像他会怀念这间无菌病房似的。他们聊了一会儿，什么都说，从没有礼貌的热狗小贩谈到他们最近做的关于童年的有趣的梦。 

这是罗莎最后一次打扫他的房间。 

*

几天后，沙妮丝告诉她，她和三个姑娘一起打扫了被毁得像个垃圾堆的豪华会客楼层。“有钱人都一个样，我告诉你——买很多死贵的玩意儿再开个宴会，就为了把这些东西毁了。有这些钱我可以养五个孩子。” 

罗莎因为失眠而困倦不已，早餐的一杯浓咖啡和甜面包让她晕乎乎的。然而，突然——她一下子想通了一切，之前混乱的碎片被一根清晰的线串了起来。她感到如此不知所措，以至于她忘记了索菲娅，忘记了她的儿子和爱丽。她忘记了表哥埃莱诺和妈妈，还有阿约钦纳帕。 

在一阵胃痛中，她意识到她得行动起来。 

_高大·阴暗·危险_

醒着的一半时间，托尼似乎都在打电话。而他每天大概有15到20小时是醒着的。 

他之前从不劳神和他们打交道——那些无聊的生意人和他父亲过去的酒肉朋友。佩珀会把他们拦下来。而随着她越来越经常地上他的床，她开始独揽大权。她寄出生日贺卡和吊唁信，送给人们奉承的、昂贵的礼物，再添上一些小装饰以表明他亲切的公众形象“亿万富翁花花公子发明家”。 

她太他妈的擅长这份工作了。 

但现在，随着“重组疯狂超级战士”任务的进行，他他妈的离不开电话了。他和弗瑞通话，而他藏在哪个鬼地方托尼还没有分心去找。和罗曼诺夫通话，她负责监控愤怒的美国混球队长。他也定期和CIA、FBI的官员通话， 在三叉戟大楼出事后，他们对于由他来处理整件事再高兴不过了。原因很简单，他们没有把这两个国宝关起来的资源。

联邦政府是穷光蛋。 

他试图重启复仇者计划，希望能召回巴顿和布鲁斯·班纳。但他们似乎告别了文明世界，可能一个在中东某地隐姓埋名，另一个在印度修习冥想以控制怒气。索尔，好吧——他不知道该怎么联系索尔，即使他确实相信世上存在着这些奇幻的神明。 

“我们得制定一个计划，关于队长和高大·阴暗·危险先生，”他对弗瑞说道，他的落地窗外，纽约正被无尽的朦胧雨水淹没。 

有计划是件好事，无论这计划有多么不切实际。举个典型的例子：停止饮酒、严肃起来、穿上干净的衬衣。或者：告诉佩珀大多数时候你都爱她，你只是不会表达感情，因为死去的父母。而他们的计划是这样的：让罗杰斯队长合作，重新启动形象宣传活动。

“我们有巴恩斯，”投影出的弗瑞对他说道，面色冷淡，“这就够了。” 

*

他也曾经考虑过死亡，以替代处于毒品迷雾中的人生。但是一旦有什么事让他分心，他就会爽快地丢开这个念头，无论那是维密模特还是优化过的外科手术机器人。 

被带回这个世界后，美国队长的首要人生目标就是死亡。现在看来，詹姆斯·B·巴恩斯，被洗脑、被折磨的冬日战士，走上了同样的道路。在欧洲旅行的两个月里，他的身体一直处于崩溃边缘——支撑着仿生臂的肌肉组织不断重复着撕裂-修复的过程。他的心脏、肝脏和肺在营养极度匮乏的情况下工作。 

没有九头蛇的劣质血清，仅仅站起来或者走一走就会让他死个十次。 

好吧，他现在看起来好多了。 

午夜，也可能别的什么时间，一分为二的全息屏幕向他展示了各自在房间里的罗杰斯和巴恩斯。他们俩实际上换了房间——罗杰斯现在的房间是加固过的，墙壁四周设着软垫，专为模拟战斗而设计。他现在连一样该死的东西也毁不了，拿头撞墙也没用。巴恩斯高兴地去了分配给他的新装修的楼层。他躺在地板上，用史塔克平板上网。

他的网页浏览历史能提供不少信息——这位九头蛇的爪牙喜好政治档案网站。他登上了marxists.org，一个设计得很难看的网页，提供社会主义运动的相关信息。他花了整整三天看完了网站所有动态。他还点进同行评审的学术论文。他没有阅读权限，于是只浏览摘要。 

托尼啜了一口苏格兰威士忌，感到有些眩晕。他的胃在翻腾，他想不起来上一次吃饭或睡觉是什么时候了。他的口气很难闻。也许他在六点吃了一个手指蛋糕，当时他们给罗杰斯送去了超大分量晚餐：三只整鸡，五个本地熟食店卖的汉堡，十磅奶油土豆泥拌豌豆。 

他的手指在工作台上不停地敲击着。佩珀又一次送进来一个清洁工，这让一切都不再称心如意了。他讨厌这个——他等不及大厦全自动化的那天。 

“操。”

他知道这样做并不好，但是他已经花了他妈的三个月观看这两个历史遗迹。根据安全协议，要和他俩互动得提前报备并且被密切监控。但是，谁他妈在乎——他是那个给整个行动买单的人。要是这里有谁是老板的话，只能是他。只要他想，就可以和大厦里的两个家伙说话。 

“啊，你们好，这不是我们的旅游团吗？哦不，还少一个威尔逊！他去哪了，到底？” 

屏幕上，软垫病室里的队长和68楼公寓里的巴恩斯都站了起来，身体绷得像致命的弓箭。托尼瞪着他们，有一刻除了老爹他什么也没想。他如此心不在焉，完全衬不上他珍贵的天才大脑。他父亲的遗产，两个战争英雄，两个有自杀倾向的疯子。 

“你们想看？你们想看我？想看到彼此？要么我们来个三人Skype？” 他知道自己喝醉了，他的手指敲错了指令密码，试了三次才打开视频通话。“贾维斯，老贾，宝贝，给中士把屏幕放大！”

“好的，”贾维斯说道，声音平静、抚慰，但又有种不赞同的意味。“巴恩斯中士，屏幕在你左侧。” 

“巴基？”队长听上去难以置信，好像有人告诉他圣诞节和国庆是同一天。他盯着屏幕，巴恩斯和托尼都在上面。“巴克，是你吗？” 

“嘿，史蒂夫。”巴恩斯站得离屏幕如此之近，以至于他的鼻尖几乎触到视频中的罗杰斯。托尼从另一个相机视角可以看到他的身体朝右侧歪斜得厉害。强加给他的食物和营养液让他增重不少，但看起来还是脸色苍白、有些错乱。

“对，请随意，把话都说出来，女士们。憋在心里可不好，我们得表达我们该死的感情——我早该知道！” 

他们没有搭理他，专注地看着屏幕上的彼此。这位好队长看起来焦急万分，好像立刻就会因为懊恼跌倒死去。他牙关紧闭，让他的脸显得更有棱角、更充满愤恨。

托尼喝完了苏格兰威士忌，又给自己倒了一杯，咂着嘴巴。他读过罗曼诺夫的报告，关于他们俩如何缠在一起睡觉，罗杰斯如何给自己最好的朋友早安吻。“他们的姿势表明一种迫切的情感联系，”她写道。这个冰冷的、能干的女人。 

“真是感人。我要哭了，太悲惨了。”愤怒突然袭上他的心头。他颤抖着手把沉重的水晶高脚杯摔在地上，150年的苏格兰威士忌洒得到处都是。杯子沉闷的落地声让他更加生气：“贾维斯，把罗杰斯队长从对话里移走。” 

罗杰斯那张愚蠢的脸消失了，留下了他和巴恩斯。他想说些什么。他想顺着大厦的内联网到巴恩斯面前，摇一摇他瘦弱的肩膀，让他给点反应。最终，他只是彻底关闭了通话。 

他已经打了太久的电话了。 

*

他被一阵刺耳的铃声吵醒了，这是他专为紧急情况给自己的房间植入的程序。屋外的天空是一片惨淡的、压低的乌云之墙。 

“先生，我要通知您巴恩斯先生要求购买几样东西。”

“什——什么？” 

“清单如下：黑天鹅绒肛塞拉珠，两件。亚当夏娃双重快感振动器，一件。邪恶感官护理水基润滑剂，五件。MOQQA震动肛塞，一件——” 

托尼滚下了床，头撞到了红木床头柜的一侧，痛呼一声。“我、操、他妈的。” 

“我能否直接转述巴恩斯先生的原话？引号‘看来我不会再离开这个地方了，不如给我一些东西。如果仅就监狱而言，我见过更糟的。但是我还是希望鸡蛋能煎成半熟，嗯哼，这就是我全部要说的’引号。” 

“贾维斯，告诉我这不是真的。” 

“这就是现实的一部分，先生，虽然‘现实’取决于您的定义。” 

“别用这种存在主义的废话跟我耍嘴皮子！”

“当然，先生。我现在能在亚马逊订购巴恩斯先生的东西了吗？”

“行，行——去吧。”

*

几天后，佩珀在实验室里找到他，胡子已经长得可以媲美野人。他拖拖拉拉地跟着她前往马里布度假。佩珀严厉地禁了所有的酒。她甚至不给他果仁糖和米酒。 

“你抑郁了，托尼。我会给你安排一个治疗师。” 

“留着给美国队长吧！再给他的男孩一个电动的！你知道他喜欢肛门插入吗？” 

“谁，队长？” 

“巴恩斯！巴恩斯喜欢！”

“不，我真不知道。你敢打开这个屏幕试试，安东尼。贾维斯和小队会保证一切运行良好。” 

*

他们最后才通知他。 

他恢复精力、神清气爽地回到纽约后，发现他的大厦他妈的天翻地覆了，那两个超级战士跑得无影无踪。安保人员什么也说不出来。弗瑞什么也说不出来。就连罗曼诺夫也为事件的转折愠怒而惊讶——队长失踪前的三个小时她还在监控他。 

“他把肛塞拉珠带走了吗？”他问贾维斯，已经没脾气了。他从冰箱里拿出上好的伏特加。 

“他带走了，先生。” 

三十五个小时过去了，八杯伏特加下肚，他终于成功地追踪到了他们的逃跑路线。他怒不可遏，想毁掉一幢大楼；同时又极度兴奋，因为这是个挑战，一个真正的挑战。在他经年累月的监视下，大厦从未出现过安全漏洞。哦，是他和贾维斯的监视下，去他妈的。 

“和我一起思考，”他告诉他的AI，纽约城的天际线上升起一轮暗淡、苍白的太阳。“等等，等等——所以，这就是我们有的。” 

他播放了监控录像。68层，巴恩斯倚着沙发，身体朝着仿生臂留下的空洞蜷缩。门在他右侧打开，一个清洁工推着小推车进来。巴恩斯坐直了，他们交谈了一会儿：“你好吗，夫人？” 和“糟糕的天气，不是吗？”

她进行着日常的清扫工作，拿着吸尘器在房间里走来走去。大概二十分钟后，巴恩斯站起来和她一起走出了公寓。就只是这样。就只是这样。“这怎么可能？什么玩意儿？我哪里搞错了？” 

“先生，”贾维斯重播了录像，“他们使用了摩斯密码。” 

托尼坐了起来，皱着脸。他的眼睛因为疲惫而流出泪水，但是他尝试着集中精神，放大贾维斯指出的部分。是的，就是这样——那个清洁女工，她的膝盖敲着她擦拭的古木家具。巴恩斯一开始没有回应。四次干脆的敲击。停顿。一次敲击。三次长长的敲击。 

最初的三次，巴恩斯都回答：“不，”。那个清洁工只敲出了“罗杰斯”和“请”。托尼明白了，她特地为了交流学习了摩斯密码——她计划了一切。他放大了她，审视她的脸。一个黑皮肤中年女性，大眼睛，嘴唇紧闭。他之前见过她吗？ 

“我从来没他妈的注意过这些清洁工。” 他对着空房间说道。“他们一直都是来了就走。贾维斯？”

“清洁工没有被进一步监控，先生。他们工作的时间已经占据了一整天。” 

巴恩斯最终同意离开。此后一切都进展地飞快。他有70年训练出来的技巧——他有能力渗入政府、民间组织或者军火大佬。半个小时内共三层楼的监控全部失效。地下五层，另一个清洁工打开了罗杰斯病房的门。这一个他有模糊的印象——一个黑皮肤的年轻、修长的女人。

“他们很有可能从工作人员出口出去了，先生，”贾维斯告诉他，展示出一幅周边地区的3D地图。“附近的监控录像暂时还没有生成任何有用的信息。” 

托尼又倒了一杯伏特加。他的意识在旋转。 

就这样走出去了。就只是这样。


	8. 呼啸而过的火车，或：我们曾做过的梦

_全身颤栗_

这是真的——战争的大部分时光对他来说是美妙的。 

梦醒时他品味着每一个瞬间：他的长腿迈出的有力步伐，他无论多么劳累也总是稳健跳动的心脏。他爱在夜晚望着树林，眼睛能捕捉到之前从未发现的细节，耳边则是树叶的沙沙声，动物们的窸窣声和他的队员们轻柔的鼾声。

梦醒时他看到巴基，完整而健康，正是被他自己所救下的。他背着枪，开着玩笑，脸上挂着笑容。他睡觉时额头抵着他崭新的宽阔肩背，寻找着之前从未在那儿的温暖。他还看到佩姬·卡特挑逗的微笑和赞赏的目光。她渴望他，为了他的能力，他坚定的意志，和他有力而宽阔的手掌。

他想得太久了，以至于感到恶心。他自私的快乐，植根于欧洲群山的冻土，背叛了无数死去的士兵，背叛了巴基任性的目光，最要紧的，背叛了布鲁克林那个浑身是病的小男孩——他的鼻子有些歪，眼睛放着愤怒的光。 

他在回忆时，总将巴基的坠落看作对他的傲慢的报复，让他从春风得意的高峰狠狠跌落。他不期而遇的幸运、厄斯金的血清，让他付出了血的代价。 

但是上帝啊，那时他多么快乐。 

*

罗莎丽塔把她儿子们的床为他们铺好，巴基立刻睡着了。罗莎疲惫又焦虑。她帮助他们逃脱，而史蒂夫明白这么做会让她丢掉全家赖以生存的工作，这还是往好了说。 

“这没什么，”她说道，不屑地挥了挥手。“你之前告诉过我他们对你不好。他们不能一直给人们吃药。现在，别再谢我啦，我的上帝啊*。” 

她的两个儿子，米格尔和西斯科，张大了嘴巴看着他。他们默默地让出了自己昏暗狭小的房间，眼睛瞪得老大，完全是一副崇拜的神情。巴基朝他们微笑，和他们说西班牙语，毫不费劲地交流着，就像他一直那样。他们的晚饭很简单，就是米饭和豆子，史蒂夫吃完之后仍然饥肠辘辘，但是他没说什么。他可以饿上一天，这和这家人的善意与牺牲比起来实在不算什么。 

*

他们把窗帘拉下来，制造一种拥有隐私的心理安慰。 

巴基在睡梦中急促地呼吸着，眼珠在眼皮底下快速地转动。看着他让他仿佛腹部受到重击。被软禁在史塔克大厦时，他们给他把头发剪成了现代的、时髦的短发，修饰瘦削的脸，让他看上去只有二十岁。史蒂夫坐在佛朗西斯科的床上，手悬在空中，定格成将要触碰到他的姿势。 

他想靠近他，用鼻子蹭他的颈弯。他的手指蠢动着，想要掀开他身上那件印着史塔克标志的汗衫，然后摸索他的每一寸脊骨。他想把他印在自己的记忆中，那么他死去时会记住一些美好的东西。他想，他想，他想。 

“你太入迷了，伙计，”山姆曾在某地某时对他说道，“这不是好事。这么投入不太健康。” 

史蒂夫知道他是对的，但去他妈的他不在乎。山姆懂些什么？他一无所知，一无所知——他不知道冰层，不知道他头脑中大片的空白，不知道巴基是如何让一切变得真实而严酷。太他妈的真实了。 

*

他闭上眼睛，变成了一只高飞的鸟，俯瞰着连亘的山脉。它们覆盖着冰川和白雪，呈现出最刺眼的白色和最深邃的蓝色，参差的巨石投下尖锐而干净的影子。 

一辆火车，渺小得让人发笑，徐徐前行。 

有人掉了下去，有人在尖叫。 

*

史蒂夫醒来时满身是汗，迷茫无措，身上的温暖和重压让他发懵。他想睁开眼睛，但是眼皮好像铅一样重。他无用地在黑暗中转了转眼珠，身体僵硬迟钝，手上麻刺刺的，仿佛不受大脑控制了。它们现在是紧绷的拳头吗？还是放松地靠着罗莎丽塔的紫色靠枕呢？ 

他猛地惊醒过来，大口地喘着气。 

巴基半个身子搭在他身上，这个小混蛋。他总是这样，该死的午夜才回来，醉醺醺地爬上史蒂夫的床，好让自己冰凉的脚暖和些。不久后他就得起床，他可承担不起迟到的代价。他们曾经过了一个半月的几乎是无家可归的生活，求他们的朋友收留，白天睡在木板箱和铺开的报纸上。上帝啊，那不叫生活。那当然不能叫生活。 

“史蒂夫？” 

他终于醒了。他的眼眶是湿的，发着抖。在他这具陌生而高大的躯体里，他不再感到寒冷了。可他为什么会发抖呢？他的目光聚焦在眼前漆黑的眉毛上，然后是拧紧的额头，往下，他终于看到巴基的眼睛，像梦中的雪山一样蓝。“抱歉，我只是在做梦。我很好。” 

“我觉得你并不好，伙计。” 巴基凑近他，近得难以忍受，根根分明的眼睫毛拂过他的下巴。他声音沙哑，好像喊了一天。“你在说梦话。快得听不清，各种各样的梦话。”

“是吗。”

他们沉默了一分钟。史蒂夫闭上眼睛想着大海，寒冷抚慰着他的身心，几百万个泡泡从他的鼻尖和嘴唇一串串逸出，叮在皮肤上，刺得敏感的脖颈发痒。巴基正在朝深处下潜，长发在脑后浮动，像是深海里的生物。 

“他们把我唤醒时是我最想你的时候。我在冷冻仓里呆了两个月？还是一年？谁知道呢。我想我的意识会自我修复。虽然不能把事实串起来，但——好吧，可能因为感受总是难以磨灭。它们从来不是线性的，也不能在脑海中追溯。我醒来时总是想哭又想笑，因为你是个让人难以忍受的小混蛋。” 

史蒂夫靠近他，把湿漉漉的脸埋在巴基的颈弯。他抱得那么紧——换任何一个人都会被他压垮。除了巴基，他瘦得皮包骨头，但是又如此坚韧。当然巴基会和他成为一对，这世上唯一能忍受他的废话连篇、指出他的自以为是的人。 

他们靠得太近，他的脑海被巴基占满了，一分钟后才意识到他们都硬了。 

“罗莎丽塔在外面，我们不能，”他轻声说。“这是她儿子的床。” 

“什么时候你因为这个放弃过？放轻松，现在他妈的还不到五点，”巴基咧嘴大笑，在他身上蹭着胯部，这些小动作带来的快乐沿着他的脊椎颤栗不止。“史蒂微，你想知道史塔克的AI在网上给我买了什么吗？” 

*

之后，他抚摸着巴基手臂的缺口。 

太阳已经升起来了，又一个布朗克斯的暗淡秋日。巴基睡着了，两腿岔开，独臂揽着史蒂夫的腰，好像希望他俩能永不分离。那只新式的振动器上还残留着润滑液，关上了放在床头柜上。他高潮时，史蒂夫用手捂着他的嘴，把那些将要逸出的声音闷在里面，另一只手则用振动器拓宽他的穴口。 

性爱如此容易，好像他们已经做了一千次了。抚摸巴基是很自然的：取悦他，让他脸颊潮红、舌头打结。他以前从没肖想过男人，从没想过干他们，从没幻想过他们的老二、肩膀和大腿。 

好吧，现在他想了。 

*

在赫尔南德斯家躲了四天后，他给杜尼打了电话。 

神盾局倒台后就不再为史蒂夫在华盛顿的公寓付款了，杜尼因此被赶了出来。他回归了过去的常态，在街角卖一些小玩意儿，并用硬纸板标语和口号推进反资本主义事业。 

“你得来纽约，杜尼，”史蒂夫对他说，轻松地找回了和他对话的状态，“你得见见我过去最好的朋友，来吧，我会付车费的。” 

然而之后他才发现自己没有一分钱，巴基也是。去银行取钱则会惊动托尼·史塔克和弗瑞的手下，暴露他们的行踪。罗曼诺夫不站在他们这边，这一次不是，所以也没有什么装满了现金的手提箱。 

最后，罗莎丽塔付了车费。史蒂夫脸上发烧，他已经很久没有这样羞愧过了。手头没钱让他无助而虚弱，让他觉得浑身湿透、喘不上气。 

“我们得给自己找点活干，罗杰斯。” 这晚巴基告诉他。

所以这就是出路。 

*

沙妮丝太太每两天来看望一次，低声和罗莎丽塔说话。她们还没被解雇——目前为止。但她们已经被调到了大厦首层，打扫大厅区域和宽敞的会议室。 

“我的表哥鲍勃，”她告诉史蒂夫，挥着手指，“他有一家炸鸡店。他们正在找洗碗工呢。” 

他给自己找了顶大得出奇的洋基队棒球帽，穿上一件最大号的衬衫，上面的图案是音乐家Biggy（米格尔告诉他的）。这样一来，他宽厚的肩和在软禁期间长回来的蓬乱金发都被遮住了。表哥鲍勃身材高大，手掌厚实。当他俩见面时，他的眼睛瞪得有碟子那么大。可见人们不会轻易被他的打扮瞒过去。

无需多言，他得到了这份工作。 

找工作对于巴基来说更难一些。大部分人力工作会因为他缺少的手臂而拒绝他，即使他许诺自己的力气是普通男性的十倍。最初的几周，他几乎一直呆在家里陪伴宝宝爱丽安娜，在米格尔和西斯科放学回家后给他俩做饭。他用流利的西班牙语和这家人谈话，让男孩们咯咯笑个不停，兴奋地尖叫。他和隔了两幢楼的桑切斯阿姨聊八卦，也和罗莎丽塔严肃地交流萨帕塔主义运动。不过几天，整个街区都知道了他的名字。

“这可不叫藏起来，整条街都追着你跑和你打招呼，”史蒂夫在晚上逗弄他，刚结束洗碗的工作。他把从鲍勃的钱包里赚来的一叠皱巴巴的美刀直接交给了罗莎丽塔，她不大情愿地拿了过来。 

“他们是好人，”巴基在米格尔的床上伸展着四肢。关上灯后他就会去史蒂夫的床上，趴在他的胸口。只是这样想想就会让他的身体因为期待而泛红。“他们是工人阶级，移民，就像我们一样。你知道今天有人朝玛尔塔阿姨大喊大叫吗？就因为她不讲英语。” 

“我妈老是因为口音被人瞧不起。” 

“怎么，有口音到底哪不好，嗯？”

史蒂夫笑了起来，浑身发颤，笑声在胸腔里共振。这几乎是个奇迹——他早就准备好咬穿自己的舌头，死在史塔克可憎的软垫病室里。他准备好了再也见不到巴基，再次失去他，在发生了这一切之后。可现在他们靠得多近啊，他伸手就可以触碰他。史蒂夫一辈子也没想到自己有一天会有这样的感怀，他人生的前二十五年满不在乎，以为巴基总会在那，纵容他，哼着工人之歌。 

*

他脑海中的火车呼啸而过。 

为什么他曾那么快乐？他怎么敢抓着不属于他的东西？上帝从不宽恕，而这就是他背负的重担。一次失败，一次傲慢导致的失败，为了他新长出的肌肉和奉承的目光而洋洋得意；一个头衔，罗杰斯队长，美国队长。 

巴基掉下去了，朝着那凹凸不平的、覆满积雪的大地，无言地尖叫。 

上帝啊，史蒂夫祈祷，任何代价，但不要是他。我现在懂了。我懂了。不要是他，让他变老，让他有自己的孩子，他没犯任何错。我现在懂了。我没有资格质疑您。幸福不属于我。 

冬日战士的眼睛温暖而带着笑意，史蒂夫追了上去。火车呼啸而过，他的身影被高速的气流扯碎。“原谅我！”他想说，“原谅我！”

_毛骨悚然_

凌晨四点，托尼·史塔克给他打了电话。 

山姆正待在曼哈顿一家史塔克家的酒店，窗外是百万美刀堆砌出来的景象，早餐厅提供新鲜的三文鱼片，还有一个厨师为你做法式的松露黄油吐司。上个月，他给妈妈打了三次电话，假装自己在华盛顿，忙于老兵协会的心理辅导工作。 

事实是，史塔克兑现了承诺，他现在被雇为招聘人员，是重建神盾的关键角色。他因此接触了许多军人，他们是一些精力充沛、闲不住的特种部队男孩，与高层有联系。他为眼前的一切感到焦虑——快速进行的军事化，每两周就会与他握手的军火贩子，以及人们明显的战争倾向。 

“听着，兄弟，听着——我们需要你当我们的，那叫什么来着？大使！就是这样！我们需要你去布朗克斯拜访你的老朋友罗杰斯和他的男朋友。” 

“上帝啊，史蒂夫在布朗克斯干什么？”

“我的大厦的安保问题看来比我预料的要严重。真不幸，是的，我已经在改进了。好吧，是贾维斯在改进。追踪这些清洁女工们还真有点难，你知道吗。” 

“清洁女工帮他逃跑的？” 

“并且他现在住在她家。在布朗克斯。” 

“你对布朗克斯是有什么不满吗，哈？”

史塔克挂了电话，嘟囔着什么。这些富裕的白人，山姆阴暗地想着，在他们的玻璃大厦里一惊一乍。 

*

史塔克让他一大早先去和罗曼诺夫碰面，毫不夸张地说，这是件令他不适的差事。她在一间不起眼的、宽敞的市区公寓里工作，已经用那套世界上最好的监控设备追踪到了史蒂夫和巴恩斯，并且迅速制定了接近计划。 

这他妈的真让人毛骨悚然。 

他们交流只用短句，一天几乎都用来观看监控录像和回顾赫尔南德斯一家的档案：已婚，但很明显丈夫不在。三个孩子都是美国公民，生养在纽约。最大的女儿搬到了西海岸，而她的女儿，大概十八个月大，和叛逆的外祖母住在一起。罗莎丽塔·赫尔南德斯，出身于贫穷的瓦哈卡州的农民家庭，从2008年起通过承包商给史塔克工业做清洁工作。

山姆感到不自在，也奇怪地感到快乐。他为史塔克工作了这么久，这个故事——两个清洁女工带走了国家最要紧的囚犯——激起了他心中的火花。这让他想起他的妈妈，习惯了被排斥和贬低的黑人女性。 

“罗莎丽塔·赫尔南德斯，”午时他对罗曼诺夫说道，“这位女士真了不得啊。我可没有胆量做这事——你看她，直接走进去了。” 

罗曼诺夫给出了她标准的毫无波澜的表情。然后，就像蛇蜕皮似的，她微笑了。一个轻而浅的笑容，无忧无虑的学生才能这样笑：“你这样觉得？那么也许你得去拜访这位赫尔南德斯夫人。” 

好吧。这也够诡异的。 

*

他先去参观了史蒂夫的新工作。 

罗曼诺夫已经为他做了关于这个小罗伯特·普莱斯的详细介绍，一名中年黑人男性，在德格劳大街250号拥有一家炸鸡汉堡店。他走进店内，有些不自在，就像他正摘下面具、暴露出自己的身世，好让人们感到亲切。也许更像他正把面具戴上——装成那个早已逝去的哈莱姆黑人男孩。

他点了一盒鸡翅和一杯可乐，边吃边在手机上刷着脸书页面。他不时向厨房门口瞥一眼，有几次他觉得自己听到了史蒂夫的声音，正在和普莱斯说话，带着笑意。 

他再次抬眼的时候，史蒂夫就站在他面前。他正在啃鸡腿，嘴巴油乎乎的，穿着一条肮脏的围裙和宽大的T恤，其上还能隐隐看到图派克朝相机微笑的脸。他看起来好多了，山姆注意到，他的脸被厨房的热气蒸得发红，下巴上有一块淤青，看上去像个有点疼的吻痕。 

看来他们重聚后的生活过得不错，他和巴恩斯。 

“你还好吗，”史蒂夫说，坐到他对面的凳子上。对于他的拜访，他似乎没有过度怀疑，但显然说不上高兴。 

“我是个好人，我一切都好。倒是你们俩现在怎么样？” 

“我们很好，看在我们没有被锁起来分开的份上，”史蒂夫扬起了眉毛。他吃完了鸡腿，把骨头啃干净，然后抓过来山姆的鸡翅，高兴地开吃，虽然脸上还挂着副阴沉表情。“我就说这一次。要是你碰巴基一下，我们下次见面就是在殡仪馆了。” 

“嘿，伙计！我们什么也没做，什么也没做——我不会碰你的男孩的！”山姆挥着手否认道，“史塔克想充分利用你的价值，就只是这样。我只是个信使，朝我开枪可没用。” 

“你懂的，如果有人敢碰罗莎丽塔和她的孩子、她们的邻居、她们墨西哥的朋友——” 

“她甚至没被开除！” 

“你要是碰一下沙妮丝太太和她的家人，你就完了——” 

“——你根本不可理喻，伙计，我是你的朋友！” 

史蒂夫皱了会儿眉，然后摇头：“你出卖了我们。这怎么能叫作朋友。” 

“我必须得做些什么！你和巴恩斯，你们俩老想着自杀，两个彻底的疯子——” 

“ ** **那么你应该让我们去死！**** ” 

*

戈尔韦之后，他做的事中只有一件还能令他自豪。

“谁？” 

他屏住了呼吸，害怕脱口说出那些未经过滤和加工的话。高个子乔瑞尔，声音还和过去一样，虽然在听筒里显得微弱、沉闷。背景声音很嘈杂，听得出喇叭声、谈话声和疾驰而过的车辆。 

“哪位？谁打来的？”

“我是山姆，”几秒种后他沙哑地说道，他的声调又高又细，像吸了口气。“你记得我吗？我是——” 

“塞缪尔他妈的威尔逊。居然是你？你个自命不凡的混球在给我打电话？” 

他们都笑了起来，然后山姆流下眼泪。这就是他自豪的地方——他的眼泪。滚烫的泪水滑下脸颊，他发着抖，似乎塑造了他的人格的各个部分在相互挤撞。 

“对，我在给你打电话，乔瑞尔。你是那个高个子，不是吗？不是吗？” 

“确实，好伙计，就是这样，这就是我！” 

他坐在豪华酒店房间里的迷你吧台边上，喝下去几杯酒——然后他们聊起来，他们终于聊了起来。 

*

赫尔南德斯的家让他想起童年。房间很小，家具挤在一起、破旧不堪，彼此都很不搭调，不是为了时髦，而是本身如此。巴恩斯和史蒂夫住在孩子的房间里，罗莎丽塔和儿子们睡一张床。棕色大眼睛的宝宝爱丽安娜则有自己的婴儿床。 

巴恩斯终于重了一些。 

他正用独臂抱着婴儿，身体明显地朝左倾斜。史塔克把手臂卸下后给他剪了头发，他的有棱角的下巴上还长着胡茬。他们一进屋他就转向史蒂夫，两人的目光交织在一起，都透露着疲惫。 

男孩们把头从厨房探出来，炉子上的锅正在沸腾。巴恩斯和他们交流了一会儿，语速很快，然后他们带着悔悟的表情消失了。“米格尔和西斯科有家庭作业，”巴恩斯解释道。“他们要写一个短故事。” 

史蒂夫走近他，和他额头相碰，小宝宝被夹在中间。这是个简单又亲密的时刻，山姆想转过身，多少给他们一些隐私。他记得他们在酒店床上——两个成年男人相互依偎，像猫崽一样蜷着。也记得史蒂夫如何亲吻巴恩斯，又急切又惊叹。 

“他会让史塔克利用他的，”巴恩斯说道。先前的片刻沉默里，只有爱丽安娜咯咯地笑着，好像想说点什么。“但今天不行——今天我们有个从华盛顿来的朋友。” 

“听着，他们让我过来——” 

“山姆，你明白的，事情已经搞砸了。”史蒂夫喘着粗气，愤怒像潮水似的从他身上涌出。“你以为我们不会跑吗？我们现在就可以从窗户跳出去、彻底消失。如果你们抓住我们，那么——我们可一点也不怕死，你好像已经注意到了。如果你们碰我们的朋友？那么我们会让一切都毁灭的。” 

这是真的。即使他们进行着持续的监控，而且有技术开发的可能，史塔克和弗瑞也不敢贸然行动。到最后，他们只想向史蒂夫寻求合作，让那个美国队长的形象重现，他对于大众来说多么安心和熟悉啊。他是建立新神盾局的关键基石，如果神盾还有一点公信的话。巴恩斯，好吧——巴恩斯处于完全不同的境况。他最重要的作用是作为杠杆，一个珍贵的能让史蒂夫服从的角色。 

现在一切都白费了。 

“你们可以联系我，你们懂的，一旦你们下决心和史塔克或者弗瑞或者随便谁谈话。行吗？” 

“我会告诉你的，”史蒂夫说，他凝视着正亲着宝宝柔软黑发的巴恩斯。他似乎抑制着体内某种随时会爆发的能量。他似乎想把巴恩斯绑起来，最好是绑在自己身上，以恐他再次消失。 

山姆带着这样的印象离开了。 

*

他最终到了罗曼诺夫的荒凉公寓，和她一起喝伏特加、看赫尔南德斯家的监控录像。无人机无声地悬浮在厨房窗外，晚餐正在进行。 

唐纳德·G·勒纳，史蒂夫在华盛顿的流浪汉朋友到了。他把巨大的背包放在客厅，用几根脏牙签给孩子们耍把戏。晚餐后，大人们都挤到了阳台上，连着吸五支大麻烟。这场面真熟悉——史蒂夫卷烟，抿嘴吸第一口，再把烟卷递给下一个人。他的手慵懒地搭在巴恩斯的肩上，不让他走远。 

山姆知道巴恩斯应该发现了无人机——尽管它十分先进——但他没有告诉别人。勒纳正手舞足蹈地讲着什么，腋窝还夹着一包烟草。罗莎丽塔·赫尔南德斯看上去对她不寻常的客人感到非常高兴，倚在栏杆上，从鼻孔喷着烟雾，眯着眼睛微笑。 

罗曼诺夫用密码报告了毒品使用。 

“只是大麻而已，女士，”山姆被逗笑了。“所有人都吸。”她耸了耸肩，眼神平静：“巴恩斯的毒品习惯远不止大麻。你应该知道的，你和他们旅行过。”

“要是我是他的话，我也会不停地吸的。” 

“我不会。我不会。” 

他们又喝了一杯伏特加，灼烧感滑下山姆的喉咙，他晕乎乎的、困意涌上。他想起了妈妈和她做饭时哼的歌。他想起少年时吸的烟卷和让乔瑞尔被关起来的大麻。那些黑人小孩都被关了起来，踢着墙，愤怒地、自我憎恨地尖叫。 

他在罗曼诺夫的沙发上睡着了。他注意到的最后一件事是她密切观察的眼神，面孔如一块空白石板，她吸收着信息，却什么也不暴露。奇怪的是，他不感到害怕了。 

_队长_

灯光暗了下去，一个响亮的声音宣布了今晚的嘉宾，跟随卡片上的指示，观众们热烈地鼓起掌。他们都在微笑，有些站起来挥手，还有一些大吼、尖叫。 

“先生们、女士们！”脱口秀主持人喊道，热情地张开双臂。“这期节目是特别的！相当特别！”

观众不等他说完准备好的介绍就欢呼起来，有节奏地鼓着掌。灯光大亮，舞台上金灿灿的。美国队长随着指示登上舞台。他穿了一套剪裁得体的西装，贴身包裹着宽肩窄腰。观众席上传来一阵阵嘘声和欢笑声。

“我相信我根本不用做任何介绍！谁能不知道他呢？我们伟大国家的偶像！”主持人吼道，咧嘴大笑。 

美国队长俯首感谢，两手僵硬地贴在身侧，掌声仍未停歇。他浅金色的头发向后梳成背头，脸上打了一层薄薄的粉底，化了妆，看起来无可挑剔。他的微笑几乎是痛苦的。 

“请安静，安静！”主持人向观众微笑说道，“让他坐下，我们最好的男人，美国最好的——你们得让他坐下啊！” 

噪声终于平息了。美国队长在嘉宾沙发上坐下，肩背笔挺：“谢谢你们的邀请，坎摩尔先生。我感到非常荣幸。” 

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，你应该叫我吉米——吉米，或者随便你想叫的！我不介意！”观众们欣赏地笑了，探着头想看得更清楚。主持人朝着摄像机眨着眼睛，扬起眉毛做了个鬼脸。 

“谢谢你，吉米，我的荣幸。” 

“好了，好了，史蒂夫——告诉我，这几个月你很忙吧，对吗？” 

“是的，吉米，更准确的说，是这几年。”观众们轻声地笑了，有人在拍手。 

“为什么，为什么？我们都非常……好奇！泄露的文件，三叉戟大楼的倾倒，你的消失——我的意思是，要是你想从尖叫的粉丝们的手上解脱一会儿的话，不如告诉我们？” 

更多笑声响起，一个女人叫道：“我想给你生孩子，队长！”主持人拍手大笑，指着观众席，眨眼道：“我看到你收到了邀请，队长。” 

“哦，吉米，这几年发生了很多事。”美国队长岔开话题，强笑着。“把它们总结起来再给别人讲清楚可不容易。” 

“当然，当然！”

“我来这儿是想告诉大家发生了什么，以及我们将要做什么。我们，是指我、托尼·史塔克和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。还有一些人要加入。” 

“托尼·史塔克，这又是谁？”主持人状似无措地挠了挠头，观众们纵容了他，更热烈地欢呼起来。“真神奇啊——我肯定很多人都会非常高兴的，看到钢铁侠和队长再次并肩作战。” 

“是的，”美国队长说道，这一次他声音严肃。主持人立刻收敛了夸张的动作，坐得更直。“这是个重要的任务，吉米。我们需要从头开始重建神盾局——为了国家的安定和平。” 

观众们沉默了一会儿。然后一阵狂热的、雷鸣般的掌声响了起来，半分钟都没有止息。写着“欢呼！”的提示卡从各个方向被举在观众面前。美国队长接受了观众的起立鼓掌，立着令人印象深刻的伟岸身躯。他的表情仿佛木刻的面具，眼睛盯着黑暗的墙壁。 

“这就是美国队长，女士们、先生们！这就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”主持人吟诵道，剧烈地挥着手，加入欢呼的行列。美国队长半心半意地鞠了一躬，手握成了拳头，关节发白。 

“那么，史蒂夫，我们都很好奇：你到底如何适应21世纪？”主持人指了指布置得井井有条的舞台，与道具相搭配的老式豪华扶手椅、卷起的报纸和老旧的艺术地毯一起再现了上世纪40年代的风情。“我们知道你说过你喜欢‘现代电视机’！”

观众们又笑起来，被这个过时的表达迷住了。 

“好吧，吉米，”美国队长清了几次嗓，放在大腿上的手握紧又松开。汗水打湿了鬓角。“你想要诚实的回答吗？我做的并不好。” 

“哦，当然！”主持人合上手掌，表情越发关切。“这当然令人不知所措，一觉醒来，谁也不认识……”观众陷入沉寂，整个场地缄默无声。只有摄像导演在发号指令，将镜头推进队长阴郁的脸。 

“我没有熟人，什么也不懂。实话实说，我对什么也提不起兴趣。这就像……一场梦，我醒来时就会发现自己在战场上流血至死，或者死于哮喘，类似这样。” 

镜头切向了观众席上几个哭泣的女性，一个老头努力地抑制着泪水。主持人低下头，仿佛沉浸于悲伤中，发出一声叹息：“这真是够你受的，史蒂夫。你是个勇敢的人。最勇敢的！你仍然选择回来，服务我们的国家，在七十年之后！” 

又一次掌声如雷。人们站起身呼喊：“队长！队长！队长！队长！”持续了将近五分钟。音响师将这震耳欲聋的欢呼又增大了一倍。

美国队长妆容下的脸变得惨白，他紧张地弓着肩背，任由欢呼声淹没他，当主持人示意他坐下时他便顺从地就坐。他再次清了清嗓，让自己的声音超过噪音：“你知道的，我死了，吉米。” 

主持人与总监交换了几个眼神，然后转回身，同情地点点头：“你被封在冰下，我们知道，你被挖出来时我们都在看！所有新闻都在说这事，告诉你吧！” 

“不，这之前我就死了。”美国队长低头看着自己颤抖的手。“曾经有一个矮个子男孩，眼睛和脊椎都不好。就是我。嗯，他一无是处。他这辈子也不会结婚生子，或者为任何事情而战斗。大家都很高兴看见他消失，没有人哀悼他——” 

“史蒂夫，你能和我们说说——”主持人轻柔地说道，瞥向无数摄像机后面的工作人员。但是美国队长没有停下，仍低着头，不看任何人：“事实是，我无时不了解到我必须成为这样的人。我是说，必须有价值。弱小的人，生病的人，不能体面地说话的人，不能自己养活自己的人，他们不配生活。这是这个国家教给我的。” 

人们安静了，皱着眉头，不满于突然的转折。 

“我必须成为这样，”美国队长上下指了指自己的体型，手掌颤抖，“我得成为这样才能在我们的社会拥有一席之地。” 

演播室更安静了。 

“这是我信仰共产主义的部分原因。为什么我仍然信仰。因为我认为每个人该被同等重视，拥有同等的获得食物的权利，即使他们贫穷、病弱，是女人，或者没有正确的肤色。” 

主持人鼻子周围发灰，工作人员们手忙脚乱地编辑直播视频。他们不太成功——现场表演和采访通常是照本宣科的，只有相当理智的名人才会参与。这台晚间节目反复收到承诺：美国队长是个训练有素的表演者，是吸引观众的磁石，是旧时代魅力的化身。 

“我被带回来了，是的，但我几乎只想死，时机很合适。这样我就能见到我妈，也许还能碰上我的父亲，和巴基，”美国队长哽住了。整个场馆在震惊中缄默。主持人给出一个信号，黄金档的电视直播被掐断，切换成昂贵汽车的广告。广告商为了这个时间段可花了不少。 

主持人尴尬地看了一眼美国队长，站起身，嘀咕着什么。观众们坐不住了，安保人员陆续进入，以最快速度清空了场馆。很多人拿出了手机，拍摄心灰意冷的队长，贪婪地放大他那张坚忍的脸。 

主灯熄灭了，工作人员忙于录制后的常规工作。主持人走向更衣室，没有说再见。他显然在为这档本来可以大放光彩的节目而生气。美国队长慢慢站起身，跟在他后面。 

他离开后演播厅立刻嘈杂起来，人们激动地交谈着。 _#队长是共产佬_ 登上了推特趋势，恶毒的评论席卷了互联网。许多人写道 _#这不是我的队长_ ，为他毫不遮掩和妥协的表现而生气。他们想要一个甜蜜的、微笑的英俊金发士兵，他来自1940年，一个遥远的年代，一个美国真正伟大的年代，他们赢得了正义的战争。他们想谈论他最喜欢的妞的类型，他的晨间锻炼，想让他脱掉衬衫展示几块肌肉。 

他的即兴演讲冒犯了他们的感情。 

演播厅的灯光熄灭了，纽约的街道人来人往，喧嚣又热闹。美国队长坐进一辆豪车，被载回布朗克斯。他赶上了鲍勃炸鸡店的晚班，开始洗碗、清理垃圾。 

他工作时带着微笑。偶尔一些妆被蹭到皱巴巴的昂贵的西装袖子上。


	9. 身体部分，或：无休止、无顾虑的欲望

_干(i)_

和巴基做爱相当激动人心。 

这听起来是陈词滥调，但在此之前，他不是在生病，就是被困在二战的欧洲战场，之后又饱受抑郁的折磨。他一直没有太多时间做爱，虽然他与不少舞团姑娘、一些乐意的军队护士和勇敢的21世纪粉丝有过一夜风流。但这充其量是一种笨拙的摸索，只是为了纾解血清引起的尴尬、执着的欲望。 

现在他在固定时间回家，爬上床揽住巴基，而他要么在读罗莎丽塔的书，要么在用家庭电脑上网。他在他脖颈上留下一串吻，用鼻子磨蹭他的颧骨，接下来就会是亲热环节，包括激烈的爱抚、硬挺的阴茎和很多润滑剂。非常多。 

巴基喜欢被操屁股。 

这个简单的事实最初让史蒂夫在性冲动和难以置信中摇摆不定。现在他放任了自己，用手指润滑巴基，戳他的敏感点，直到他尖叫。他喜欢平稳而缓慢地插入，欣赏巴基泛红的脸和因为快感而失神的眼睛。

他们到赫尔南德斯家的三周后，他第一次给巴基舔穴，他有一条灵活的舌头，呼吸也控制得非常平稳。巴基竭尽全力保持安静，但当史蒂夫同时用上舌头和手指的时候，他叫了出来。 

巴基每两天就会和史蒂夫尝试性爱新花样，并为此激动不已。至于史蒂夫？他发现自己渴望这一切，他想拉近巴基，停留在他身体里，从疼痛的交合处感受巴基身体激烈的颤动。在这个新世纪醒来使他不顾一切——比从前更甚。这在床第间也表现了出来。

*

十一月中旬的某天，罗莎丽塔把他拉到一边，询问他们的居住情况。“史蒂夫，我喜欢你们俩，孩子们也喜欢你们——佩洛，他是爱丽的好叔叔*。但是你们显然需要自己的空间，对吗？” 

他的羞耻心让他脸红了，她是对的。和她待在一起很舒服，而且他爱这个破烂的、老旧的公寓。巴基和孩子们建立了纽带，这是显而易见的。但是杜尼也在这，他在客厅里睡觉，坐在拥挤的阳台上一根接一根地抽烟。 

第二天他去了银行，在银行职员的帮助下把一部分钱存入了罗莎丽塔的账户。那个职员还偷偷用手机给他拍了张照。他把几百万收入中的一半给了罗莎丽塔，剩下部分的三分之二给了沙妮丝。其余则兑换成现金，虽然现在很少有人会这么干。 

然后他给托尼·史塔克打去电话，他已经上过电视并且宣传了新神盾局，他不欠他什么了：“我想在布朗克斯租一间公寓。”他连招呼也没打。

“队长，你能打来电话我真高兴啊，我也很想你。这样如何，你搬到我的大厦来，免费住。” 

史蒂夫沉默了。 

“好吧，是我考虑不周，我才刚因为战略原因把你和你的男朋友关起来过，我的错！那这样如何，你可以任选一家史塔克的酒店永久居住！” 

“托尼，你能让你的AI给我们就近找一家公寓吗，这样就行。”对于激怒史塔克他感到一种反常的快乐，他家铺着几千美元真丝床品的豪华公寓得让位于没有正常供暖的肮脏住宅，这可不好受。

“好吧，好吧，随便你。这就是你给我打电话的原因？把贾维斯当作你的，你的仆人？” 

史蒂夫挂了电话，微笑着。 

*

他们搬入了低收入者公共住房计划内的一套公寓，位于桑得维尤，这大概就是史塔克表示“操你的”方式，但是对他们来说这相当完美。他们有两个卧室，没有家具，所以巴基在两个少年的帮助下搬回来两张床垫。这两个少年也卖他们大麻。 

杜尼得到了大一点的那间卧室，好用来存放他这些年来积攒的小玩意儿。史蒂夫和巴基什么也没有，所以他们分享一张床和所有嘻哈文化T恤。 

那个晚上，他们做爱时让巴基趴着。史蒂夫不再收敛了，他从后面干他，沿着他手臂缺口处狰狞的伤疤啃咬，在他的大腿上留下淤青的指痕。巴基的洞口肿着，史蒂夫从某个角度插入的时候就会发出淫荡的挤压的水声。巴基张着嘴，在极乐中失去了对外界的感知。 

“你想在嘴巴里插一根假阴茎吗？”史蒂夫不知道这个想法哪来的，但他的阴茎因这个画面感兴趣地抽动着。他又兴奋又茫然，巴基的穴道抽搐着绞紧了他。

“是的，史蒂夫，做吧，” 巴基张大嘴巴，他的嘴唇红润肿胀，下巴放松。史蒂夫翻找出那根橡胶假阴茎。这是他们从罗莎丽塔家带回来的东西之一。巴基含住了那根阴茎，像吸真家伙一样吸着它。他的屁股仍然插着史蒂夫的性器，微微地晃动着，同时将假阴茎吞得越来越深，直到噎住。他的嘴唇沾着唾液和泪水，闪闪发亮。

“上帝，看看你，”史蒂夫告诉他，他又一次感到自己像个愚蠢的孩子，阴茎第一次硬到流水。他以前从没想过这有可能。“我想把你顶在墙上操，怎么样？或者在我们的新浴室里。” 

巴基被假阴茎噎住了，慢慢把它抽出来。他在笑，声音沙哑：“我们的浴室恶心死了，你没看到吗？” 

“即使我们呆在法国阿尔卑斯山深处，九个月没洗澡，我也会操你的。”

“小史蒂微·罗杰斯，你要为我和纳粹战斗吗？要拯救我吗？”巴基半睁着眼看他，他弓着背，大张着双腿以便于抽插。那条独臂毫无怨言地支撑着他，肌肉紧绷。 

“很有趣，”史蒂夫咕哝着。然后他叫出了声，因为巴基掌握了主动权，慵懒地移动着，在史蒂夫的鸡巴上操着自己。他在某种程度上十分无助——他的一条手臂被占用着，另一条躺在史塔克的实验室里。他不能抚摸自己，不能去抓那根玩具。 

“我想含着它，”他喘息道，史蒂夫只好为他效劳。这是他最新的爱好，看巴基跪着吸那根假阴茎，大腿淫荡地张开，洞口被他的鸡巴撑大。他射的时候哑着嗓子尖叫，而史蒂夫仍在不停地操他，多么忠诚的朋友啊。 

杜尼敲着他们房间之间的薄墙：“恭喜你们！” 

*

他醒来时发现巴基不见了，在这个寒冷的十二月早晨。 

他搜遍了公寓，询问了杜尼好几遍，然后跌跌撞撞地跑到大街上，心提到了嗓子眼。两个半小时后他回到公寓，才发现地上积了层薄雪。他忘记穿鞋了，双脚冻得毫无血色，即使他刚刚疯跑了这么久。 

“你他妈的怎么回事，兄弟，”杜尼问道，逼他去洗澡。“你的男孩可能去任何地方！也许他去找工作了，上帝啊，我就去找过。” 

他们到阳台上卷了支烟，朝着灰色的天空吞吐烟雾。史蒂夫的胃搅成一团，烟草没起到任何安抚功效。杜尼一段时间后离开了，“去游览景点”，他总这么说。比起被禁锢在房间里，在大街上溜达让他自在得多。史蒂夫留在昏暗阳台的寒冷中，回屋时眉头上结了一层白霜。他觉得有人把刀戳进了他的内脏，并且搅个不停。 

他爬上床，知道他得继续搜查，他得向罗曼诺夫寻求帮助，他的胸口仿佛有一块巨大的、发黑的淤伤。他醒来时脑子发懵，看见巴基正在小厨房里敲敲打打，跪在一辆躺倒的、轮胎没气的自行车前。 

史蒂夫什么也没想——他立刻行动了。一分一秒也不能错过，他把巴基拽起来，撞到最近的墙上。愤怒在他体内沸腾，而且不知为何他感到羞辱，乃至耳尖发红：“上帝啊你去哪了？我不停地找你，你这个该死的混蛋！” 

“我得到了一个特别的机会，”巴基说道，扬起眉毛。他看着史蒂夫，眼睛又大又黑，他们在能说得出别的话之前已经亲在了一起，仿佛他们的生命就依靠这个。“哦——史蒂微，我给我们买了辆自行车，它怎么样？”

“你怎么付钱的？我们没有钱买这个！”这神奇地把他们带回了早些年甚至攒不出两个便士的日子。唯一的不同是这次史蒂夫自愿放弃了之前的大部分财富。巴基耸了耸肩，垂着双眼，抿着嘴。“巴克，告诉我。” 

“我可以去应聘信差的工作，”他的嘴唇看上去像被人用牙齿咬过。“就用这辆自行车，我能做这个。” 

“你、怎么、付钱的。” 

在他能控制住自己之前，他的手已经扯下了巴基的裤子，伸进内裤的松紧带，滑到熟悉的温暖尾椎骨下敏感的小洞。它摸上去又湿又肿，松得可以立刻伸进两根手指，即使他站着。 

“为什么？”史蒂夫粗哑着嗓子，找不到自己的声音。他想杀掉那个卖自行车给巴基的人。“我告诉过你，我们可以去银行账户取钱……我已经应付好了史塔克。你为什么要这样做？” 

巴基埋头在他的肩膀上哭叫，左右晃动着臀部，显然喜欢身体被突然侵入：“我想要——我想要这种——只属于我的东西，啊，史蒂夫！”他颤抖着，在史蒂夫的大腿上摩擦，阴茎又硬又湿。每当他的敏感点被蹭到，无论多么轻，他都会发出小声的、已经为史蒂夫熟悉的呻吟。 

史蒂夫说不出话来，既因为愤怒，也因为他在一瞬间察觉到的苦涩的嫉妒。他把巴基翻了个面，单手拉下牛仔裤的拉链，毫无预警地插入他。巴基哀鸣着，仰着头，史蒂夫把他的手臂抓到身后，不间断地挺胯。 

那个男人是谁？谁碰过巴基？他仿佛又看到在欧洲的巴基，在昏暗的小巷里被指奸，跪在地上给人口交。他气得疯了——他们已经走到了这个地步，他怎么敢？在这么久、这么久的岁月里，这已经是唯一让他快乐的事了。 

第一次高潮后他们跌倒在地板上，巴基跨坐在他身上慢慢地骑他，直到第二次高潮。 

*

“我知道你不会喜欢这样，”之后巴基告诉他，他们躺回了光秃秃的床垫，在激烈的性爱后昏昏欲睡。“但是我老是想着这件事——为什么不用这个来赚钱呢？” 

“巴基，求你了。别这样。” 巴基去卖身的想法让他深深地困扰。就好像他的生活是失败的，他没能拿出某种关键的东西。他想独占巴基，这一点显而易见。其余的想法都只会让他把早饭吐出来。

“我知道！这就是为什么我买了自行车，我觉得这样会更好！我和店老板上床了，可以了吗？他是玛尔塔的朋友。我们住在罗莎家的时候他经常和我调情。” 

史蒂夫吞咽了一口。他珍视与巴基有关的事物超过一切，他渴望抱紧他、咬住他；现在这团火焰熄灭了。“你享受吗？” 

“那是性爱，史蒂夫！我喜欢性爱——我考虑这个因为我之前就做过！” 

他喊叫道，而史蒂夫起身离开。这一次他确实穿上了鞋。 

_干 (ii)_

1938年的冬天严寒刺骨。 

巴基和史蒂夫搬进公寓的三个月后租期就到了。他们东拼西凑了一些房租，但是没来得及。十月他们被赶了出去，和莎拉·罗杰斯的廉价家具、几箱衣服一起待在大街上。这不是什么新鲜事——他记得小时候他们一家人站在泥泞的街道上，大人小孩都一个样，裹得严严实实，愁容满面。这是常事。 

他们那时都加入了失业者委员会，抗议房东的强制驱逐，并努力提供直接帮助。然而，他们自己被赶了出来，这是一场失败，是苦涩的人生低谷。 

史蒂夫在生病，他一直在生病。他们送出了大部分家具，并在巴恩斯家的厨房睡了两个月。到了一月，贝卡的孩子出生，公寓变得过于拥挤，十五口人只有三个卧室。巴基整天在大街上徘徊，看看地上有没有掉落的钱，把头探进商店里打听招不招零工。 

他和那些住在简陋窝棚里的流浪汉聊天，对这个世界，对残酷和贫穷的生活产生了深深的憎恨。二月他把最好的大衣给了一个醉醺醺地游荡在街上、鼻尖冻得通红的老头子。史蒂夫气坏了——他们在施舍处排队领汤，跺着脚驱赶寒冷。

“你这个蠢货！你不怕冷了吗，还是怎么？你为什么要这样做？你想死吗？”史蒂夫在妈妈死后总是愤愤不平、皱着眉头。他宣称自己没有胃口，但巴基逼着他过来。 

“他更需要它，罗杰斯。我很好，我这一天都很好。”

“你的嘴唇都青了，你这个——你这个，”史蒂夫沉重地呼吸着，又是喘又是咳嗽。他的眼睛下方泛着青紫，这个冬天他已经减了好几磅。巴基也比以前憔悴、瘦削了——他们都不太好。但是史蒂夫的状况更令人恐惧，仿佛他随时会跌倒，死于呼吸困难或急病。 

几周来他们都在避难所和满是朋友、同志的施舍处之间往返。史蒂夫在硬邦邦的地面上睡不好，需要柔软的垫子支撑他佝偻的背，帮助他呼吸。有一夜他哮喘发作得如此厉害，以至于脸上泛绿，浮现出斑点。早晨到来前的几个小时，他不停地干呕着巴基逼他喝下去的汤，早饭时彻底失去了意识。

这是最后一根稻草。 

*

巴基似乎总是知道问题的解决之道。 

他如每天一样在街坊里晃荡，和人们打招呼。他的手掌因为冷汗而湿漉漉的，心脏简直要跳出胸膛了。他知道这是违法的，如果有一点嫌疑他就会被警察抓起来。 

他沿着海滨走，眼神飘忽地打量着四周，手握成拳塞在裤子口袋里。尽管天气严寒，人们还是到处乱转，交换新闻，聊天，分享香烟。在这些灰色的早晨，布鲁克林显得格外沉闷，一个永远不可能明亮起来的地方，一个充斥着污秽和拒绝的地方。

他立刻因为这些想法责骂了自己。这是他的家乡——无论如何，他不了解其他地方，从没有看过两眼其他城市。 

结果要找点活一点也不难。 

巴基不是唯一无活可干、在寻找其他收入来源的青年。他开出三美元陪二十分钟的价格，并立刻找到了一个顾客，一个肥胖的老绅士。他用一辆漂亮的汽车把他带到安静的地方。 

他之前做过口活，但经验并不丰富。他的眼眶发热，把精液吞下后，耻辱的腥味仍在嘴里久久不散。他用凡士林润滑自己，做了场自慰表演，以尽可能把顾客的时间延长到四十分钟。

这奏效了。六美元中，他用四美元在一家寒酸的旅馆订了一夜，剩下的给了帕迪·奥马利和他老婆贝丝。他们几个在一起呆了将近一周。他还有足够的钱买一些面包和布什米尔威士忌来抵挡寒风。

史蒂夫仍然昏昏沉沉的，像鬼魂一样苍白，一点脾气也没有。即使巴基把他公主抱到他们暂时的住所。 

*

春天时他又做了几次，和陌生人在车里收钱做爱。他总是记得随身携带安全套，还在朋友中不知不觉地建立起了妇女磁铁的名声。但是在海滨，他的客户们都知道他是个欲望强烈的小伙子，能在一场酣畅的肛交中到达高潮。 

这是真的，他能在男人身上找到快感，尤其喜欢吸他们的阴茎和手指，喜欢被他们当作两块钱就可以操一顿的妓女。他的体内有一个敏感点可以给他带来爆炸般的快感，而他迅速发现只有某种长度和粗细的阴茎才能操到那里。 

他应该感到无尽的羞耻，在某种程度上，他确实如此。他用热情的免费口交换得了码头的工作，而史蒂夫对此一无所知。三月底他们搬进了另一所公寓，它发霉，破旧，积着一层永远也清理不掉的灰尘。 

但这总比没有好。 

*

他的第一个客户，那个让人称他史密斯先生的胖男人，回来找了他好几次。他带巴基到城市的另一端喝酒，把他操进软得难以忍受的床垫，一边咒骂一边从他嘴里夺取空气。他也喜欢倚在靠垫上，看着巴基坐上他粗短的鸡巴。 

“告诉我你感觉怎样，”他要求道，然后巴基就会大声地呻吟，声音中甚至没有一丝欺骗性。“太棒了，先生，你的鸡巴插得我真爽啊。”“你是天生的，你这个小婊子，”他低声说道，他们的身体啪啪啪地撞在一起。 

这是巴基享受过的最棒的一些高潮。 

_干(iii)_

史蒂夫夜里回来时全身湿透，散发着对整个世界的怒气。 

他工作后去了酒吧，喝掉了三瓶朗姆，没有丝毫醉意。一个女人整晚上都在和他调情，向他展示手机里一只狂吠的小狗的照片，并刺耳地大笑。他短暂地考虑了一下和她回家，给她口到爽。但这么做不是自愿，而是出于怨恨，在他满脑子都是巴基的情况下。 

他到家时巴基不在，那辆可憎的、巴基让另一个男人操他换来的自行车也不在。杜尼用从塔吉特百货偷来的锅做了一顿奶油胡萝卜浓汤，坐在颤巍巍的塑料椅上喝它，椅子是邻居扔出来的两把之一。

“队长，怎么样了？”他问道，砸吧砸吧嘴，响亮地吸着汤。“解决了你和太太之间的问题？” 

“哈哈，”史蒂夫说道。然后他拿起勺子，就着整口锅，在五分钟内消灭了一切。“很棒的汤，但是为什么你老是做汤，杜尼？” 

“整个国家遍布着施舍处，你知道的。我建立了对汤的品味，队长，它便宜，不会为难你的牙齿——你还能要求什么呢？” 

喝完汤后，他们吃了五包薯片，杜尼卷了六支烟，一人三支。他们之间的气氛非常轻松，他不会时不时地被不同的情绪侵扰。有那么一会儿，他希望巴基再也别回来，和那个卖自行车的在一起得了，这样他就不会再受到伤害。 

当然，他立刻抛弃了这个想法，转而感到一阵令他窒息的担忧，想立刻跑出去把巴基拽回家。他吸了两支烟，追逐着每一口烟带给他的短命而模糊的快感。 

他一定是睡着了，杜尼不见了，能听到他在自己的房间里翻找东西的声音。而巴基俯身看着他，劳累后的脸汗津津的，泛着潮红。他的表情在黯淡的灯光下显得柔和，不再憔悴，而像是那个在一切发生之前的年轻巴基。史蒂夫的胃不安地翻腾着，他仰起头，拉近他的脸直到和他嘴唇相贴，鼻子都撞疼了。 

“我很擅长骑自行车，”巴基贴着他的嘴唇低语，“即使少了一条手臂。” 

即使硬得发疼，史蒂夫还是僵住了。他们沉默了一会儿，巴基叹了口气，坐起来，在他们之间留出了一米的冰冷空间。“这是他们从没插手的部分。对他们来说，我不是真正的人。武器没有性欲，没有别的欲望。史塔克想让我和精神病医生交流，但我可以毫不回避地告诉你——我一直喜欢性，但现在它不一样了。性爱真他妈的好，因为他们从不这样对我。” 

也许岔开这样严肃的供认是自私的，但史蒂夫忍不住道：“难道我还不够吗，巴克？” 

他们又抱在一起了，史蒂夫上下抚摸着巴基的脊椎，隔着图派克衬衫拧他的乳头，掐他的臀肉。他们的嘴巴找到了彼此，又啄又咬，舌头缠在一起，一丝唾液挂在他们唇瓣之间。 

“你是什么意思，‘难道还不够’，”巴基沉重地呼吸着。他像猫一样矫捷地坐上史蒂夫的大腿，摩擦着臀部。“我以为这是我们愿望的一部分——自由的爱，自然的爱，做让我们快乐的事。”

史蒂夫不能即时地思考了。巴基的存在感压倒了一切，他温暖的皮肤、紧绷的肌肉，他用独臂支撑着自己，长腿缠上他的腰。“我希望我能满足你，”史蒂夫说道，他畏缩于自己发颤的嗓音，好像他立刻会哭出来。 

“史蒂微，”巴基安静地说道，“我现在知道了。如果你觉得不好，我就不再这么做。” 

“但是你想这么做，”他噎住了，现在他确实在哭。他的意识的一部分想要被放回冰块里，在那他就什么也感觉不到。另一部分则想要勒死巴基，因为他这样伤害他，因为他回来了，存在着，并彻底填满他的生活。还有一部分是他所熟悉的：跳下布鲁克林大桥，逃避一切痛苦。 

“是的，我想。我觉得……我觉得我们在这方面完全不同，”他们的身体在一起律动，白热化的快感在史蒂夫的身体里激荡。“但我不会再这么做了，好吗？因为你。” 

“这不对，”史蒂夫呻吟道，把脸埋在巴基汗津津的颈弯里，“你可以做任何你想做的事。尤其是你。” 

巴基站了起来，把衣服扯下来。他拉开史蒂夫的裤链，邪恶地挤着半空的润滑剂瓶子。“把我操开，史蒂微，来吧，快点。”史蒂夫双手颤抖地照做，把润滑剂弄得满床垫都是，他涂抹着巴基的洞和睾丸，然后插入他。他里面又热又滑，有节奏地吮吸、缩紧。 

“史蒂微，啊——，”巴基颤抖着，“真希望不用做这么多前戏。你可以直接插到底，那会有多爽啊？” 

“闭嘴，混蛋，你那么喜欢前戏。”他们都笑了起来，然后史蒂夫用剩下的润滑液撸了撸自己的阴茎，用力把巴基摁倒。他的阴茎擦过了目标，两人都呻吟出声。他又试了一两次，深深地埋进巴基的穴道，身体不住地颤抖，抑制着快速操干的欲望。巴基努力地抬起身子，手臂撑在那面与杜尼相隔的墙上，然后重重地坐下去。 

史蒂夫抬起眼睛，如往常一样感到不可置信，那个巴基·巴恩斯，他一辈子的好朋友，最受姑娘欢迎的小伙子，正骑着他的鸡巴颠来颠去。他的脊椎底端发痒，他突然坐起身，把巴基带得倒在床上。他们翻滚着想要压住对方，终于史蒂夫获胜了，把巴基按在他们唯一的床单上，把他的腿打开到极致。 

他再次操进去，手肘支在巴基脸的两侧，锁住他的目光，像活塞似的耸着胯。“我想趁那个混蛋睡着杀掉他。”他低吼道，怒气和尴尬在胸膛里翻搅。“我想给他的脑袋一拳。” 

“操，”巴基盯着他，眼中满是情欲，身体随着史蒂夫抽插的动作颠簸，“这不太健康，史蒂微。” 

“和、这、无关。”史蒂夫咬着牙吐出几个字。他想要结束他的句子，但是巴基的穴道绞紧了他，手抓着他的右肩，揉捏他的胸肌，钝钝的指甲搔刮他的乳头。然后他绷紧了身体，紧闭双眼，嘶哑地呻吟起来。他的短发散开，被汗水湿成好几绺。 

“操，”他喊道，一连串精液射在他们的小腹上，“啊，操！” 

史蒂夫仍在他里面，仍然硬着。他看着巴基·巴恩斯颤抖的身体，脉搏急速升高。 

“不要杀掉胡安·卡洛斯，求你了，”片刻的沉默后，巴基在喘气的间隙说道。听到巴基说起那个和他亲近过的人的名字，一阵苦涩的嫉妒敲打在他的心脏上。显然他在这方面做不到大度。 

他又动了起来，伸手去撸巴基已经射过一次的阴茎，同时再次操进去。他被快感刺激得发晕，巴基的小洞又紧又热，戳到敏感点时他会发出难耐的小小呻吟，他承受着过度的刺激，但显然爱得不行。泪水滑下他的脸颊，这是史蒂夫看过的最美的画面。 

“深一点，”巴基命令道，声音迷乱。他仰起头，暴露出喉部长长的、苍白的线条，“我说了深点，罗杰斯！” 

史蒂夫照做了，粗鲁地往里挤，抱着巴基一起颠簸，差点撞上最近的墙壁。巴基尖叫着，他那只手在史蒂夫的背上抓出一条长长的血道子。他在剧烈的抽插中又一次到达高潮，腿像钳子似的夹着史蒂夫的腰，精液溅到了史蒂夫的额头上。 

“史蒂夫，”他一遍遍地重复，流泪的眼睛无神而茫然。他像祈祷似的说着：“史蒂微，我的史蒂微。” 

而这足够让他也射出来。 

*

“活在这个该死的地球上已经是不得了的让步了，”第二天中午他们醒来后，巴基对他说，“你不用再提醒我，但我真得爱你，混蛋。如果你希望我管好自己的屁股，我会为你这么做的。” 

史蒂夫只是拉近他，陶醉于他布着疤痕的温暖皮肤。他不怀念那些早晨，那些无心的奔跑，那许多他把自己封闭起来的时刻。他也从不真正怀念自己破碎的喘气声，从晃动的窗户穿进来的冷风，或是巴基搬起一个个箱子的手。 

“我从没这么快乐过，”沉默片刻后他告诉巴基，“我知道你永远也不能体会到，但这就是我现在的感受。”

“好吧，这取决于你，”巴基咬了咬他的耳朵，微笑道，“几天前我浏览了娜塔莉亚泄露的那些文件——我发现冷战结束的前一年我被运送到了肯顿市。” 

“多奇怪啊他们居然叫它‘冷战’，那么多人死了。”史蒂夫喃喃道，抵着巴基的后脑勺，皱着眉头。 

“是啊，让我找给你，”他站起来，扒拉出一个曾经属于米格尔的旧运动包，从里面抽出一台笔记本，就是赫尔南德斯家那台厚重的旧电脑。这是罗莎丽塔发现自己的账户中多了两百万美元后发着脾气送出的礼物。 

巴基熟练地敲着键盘，在屏幕中黑色的框内输入文字。一段模糊的视频开始播放。史蒂夫看到过视频中的房间，就在寻找巴基的第一站，他亲眼见到了它的废墟。椅子被摆在白色的幕布前，冬日战士毫无生气地坐在上面，打结的头发遮住了大半张脸。 

一阵嗡嗡声响起，一张照片被展示在冬兵面前。 

穿白袍的女人退开一些，等着他的反应。冬兵保持了很久的沉默，毫无动静。然后他唱起了歌，牙齿间的咬合板让他跑了调，但史蒂夫清楚地听出了歌词。 

团结一致到永远， 

团结一致到永远，

团结一致到永远，

因为工会给我们力量。

他们让他唱了一会儿，然后一个穿着实验服的科学家走上前调整那个椅子。史蒂夫感到胆汁涌上了喉咙，一声尖叫堵在嗓子里，让他几乎无法呼吸。在他反应过来之前，巴基关掉了视频。 

“你看到了吗，混蛋？”他被他抱紧了，鼻尖抵在一起，呼吸交错。史蒂夫觉得自己将要碎成一百万个碎片，那是他在冰里无知无觉地度过的每个小时、每一分、每一秒。而与此同时，巴基痛苦地记住了一切。 

“不要介意后面的，不要去想它们——你只要知道，那是我记起你的时刻，”巴基亲着他，嘴唇坚定，眼睫毛擦过他的颧骨。他的微笑温暖、可靠。 

“感谢上帝，”他哭着低声说，擦去他们彼此脸上的泪痕，无论那是真实的还是假想的。巴基笑了起来，声音沙哑低沉，这声音击中了他，就如同锤子敲击铁砧。 

“史蒂微·罗杰斯，你还是街上最差的共产主义者。”


	10. 遗忘于身后之物，或：所有奇怪的开场

他们有可能会消失、死去。

黯淡的晨光中，浸泡在阴影与威士忌里，托尼·史塔克会这样告诉你。他坐在他的高科技产品和他的财富之间，脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼睛疲惫又警觉。有一棵树在他无价的天才的大脑中发出嫩绿的枝叶，而他的机器人每个周日和周四会来修剪枯死的枝干。

他惊叹于那条仿生臂，他坐着、欣赏着，他拆开每一个零件，但他没有再造出新的，或者更好的。

贾维斯，当然，一贯地沉默着。

*

这是有可能发生的：他们从此快乐地住在社会保障公寓，做爱、睡觉、吃饭，满足于和彼此待在一起，对其余漠不关心。在这个世界中，巴基·巴恩斯骑着自行车穿过整个城市，就用一只手。后来，他组织了一个自行车信差协会，因为他可以，他想这么做，而且这会带来公正。

这是山姆·威尔逊可能会告诉你的，如果你能找到他。他可能在那个昂贵的酒店房间里睡觉，也可能在和他最喜欢的表哥乔瑞尔聊天，是那个高个子，如果有人问起来。也许他在看望他的妈妈，也许没有。也许他在某个早晨醒来，面对着叫作莱利的幽灵，他像烟雾、像尘土、揣着破碎的心。他可能会叫那个幽灵离开，可能会叫他留下来。

谁能知道这些事呢。

*

佩姬·卡特什么也不会告诉你，她住在那个人们拜访过一次就再也不去的地方。史蒂夫会叫它天堂，巴基会叫它坟墓，埋于地下六英尺。也许他们去看望她了，为她唱了几支歌，骄傲的佩姬，强大的佩姬，独一无二的女人，帝国的悼亡者和士兵们的爱人。

也许他们去拜访了战友们的坟墓，他们可能每一秒都在憎恨，他们也可能崩溃大哭，那些岁月像鸟一样飞走了，他们流干了未来得及流下的泪水。也可能他们几秒后就离开了，巴基会嚷嚷着“受不了”，而史蒂夫什么也不会说。

坟墓为死者而建，而他们还活着。

——真的吗？

*

娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫会坐着、瞪着眼睛。她会给巴顿打电话，他的声音能安抚她，也能激怒她。她看见了什么？明天她的头发会是什么颜色？后天呢？她会变成怎样的人？她是谁，这个陌生的女人？她是谁？也许她会追踪他们，直到他们的踪迹再也没有意义。也许她会死于流弹，在空旷的野外。也许她会成为一个新组织的开拓者，为了和平而奋斗，为了金钱与影响力而奋斗。

也许她仍会梦见那个士兵和她头发里的松针，梦见让她浮在虚无的空中的美妙性爱，她的身体分解、重组，她的指尖敲在她完美的脊椎的凸起上。她会坐在一块屏幕前，监控着某样东西，然后她会像液体一样流动，一如她缺失的记忆。

她会给迪特尔打电话，以及其他无数个不知底细的联络人，他们可能会和她说话，也可能不会。

又向谁去诉说。

*

在另一个世界，另一个世界，他们可能在另一个地方生活、死去，和另外的人结婚。在另一个世界，1922年的一场干咳可能已经夺走了他们的生活。在另一个世界，小小的莎拉·罗杰斯永远没有踏足那艘渡轮。在另外的世界，他们从没有存在过，或者还没开始存在。

某处的恒星爆发了。但那和人们的苦难比起来算什么呢？那些没有庇护的寒夜，吐在脸上的唾沫，无尽的、无意义的工作。怎能如此，怎能如此，怎能如此。眼前堆砌着无尽财富，高楼大厦直逼天空，电脑们说话、思考、暗自发笑。

杜尼·勒纳会告诉你他的财富，它们一样样摆在他面前。他不会告诉你在越南的战争，但试试多问几次。也许那些烟已经在他肺里滋生了一颗肿瘤，它们打着卷从他嘴里冒出，像一层纱把他遮住。杜尼，他不属于这个世界，不属于这个充满尴尬、不满和冷漠的世界。

你可能会在某个街角看见他和他的标语，劝你放弃自己的工作。

好吧，也许你该试试。

* 

哦，罗莎丽塔·赫尔南德斯。

你知道男孩们去了哪儿，但你不会说出来。他们在恰帕斯州建立了一个社区活动中心，用你从远方寄来的钱。你给孩子们读马科斯副司令的故事，你仍然在读，在每一个灯盏熄灭前的夜晚。

“预言是这样的：当暴风雨平静下来，当雨水和烈火将和平还给这个国家，这个世界将不再是那个旧世界，而是某个更好的地方，”你如此告诉他们，一遍又一遍，直到他们闭上双眼、进入酣眠，直到你那颗善良的心苏醒过来、跳动起来、越来越快，就像你刚刚跑完了一千公里，回到了妈妈身边。牙买加花开了。

*

这是可能发生的事情：他们乘着一辆车，开出那座属于他们过去人生的拥挤城市，一路向西，向西，向西，直到遇见另一片海，温暖、湛蓝、全然陌生。在这个世界，他们从日出坐到日落，看着彼此追逐的潮水，日复一日，直到它们停歇。也许他们一起老成了一百岁，也许他们没有。也许他们比我们的故事活得都长。

但这是不可能的。这些故事，他们都属于无尽的大海。


End file.
